


Fixed in Time

by Doctor Scronch (Grumpets)



Series: Fixed in Time [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/F, Falling In Love, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, original chapters, reader dies but not really dead, reader is like Jack Harkness, series 11 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpets/pseuds/Doctor%20Scronch
Summary: You are just like Jack, a Fixed point in time unable to truly die, but that doesn't stop you from following the love of your life around as you move though time and space.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Series: Fixed in Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648633
Comments: 34
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize beforehand if this is not a good Fic.. I'm just getting into how Characters act.. and stuff.

You had been with the doctor for what felt like eons, you weren’t exactly human.. Not anymore.. You were just like Jack was, a fixed point in time, unable to die.. You didn’t want to return to earth so you stayed with the Doctor. Through one regeneration after the other, each time you watched painfully hoping it wasn’t the last one. A sobbing mess as you watched from a distance, not wanting to leave them alone. You loved the Doctor, but you would never tell them. 

You listened as the whiteheaded scotsman walked around the tardis talking to her, you don’t think he knew you were there. Until he held his hand out to you as you moved from the doorway. Your steps slow as your head sat crestfallen against your chest. 

“I have a few things to tell you.” he started. “Never be Cruel, never be cowardly, and never ever eat pears.” He stopped to take a moment. “ Eight is always foolish, and Love is always wise.” he was whispering towards the end. 

The Doctor lifted your chin, as you looked up at him with teary eyes. His thumb wiping away the tears that trailed down your face, as you have him a watery smile. 

“S-Sorry Doctor.. I'm just afraid this will be your last time.” You sniffled. 

“Fear not my Dear.. This is not the end.. I have far too much to accomplish for me to end here.” he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours gently, before pulling away again. “Now you should step back this could get rough.” He smiled. 

You watched as he moved down towards the Console, as he stopped Regenerative energy shot from every extremity as you watched him slowly begin to change, hair lengthening, height shortening, and their body becoming more petite. It always took your breath away as you watched it each time. 

Soon in the scotsman place stood a blonde female.. Well that was new.. A Female doctor. You watched as River’s ring fell from the Doctor’s finger and clatter against the floor. You moved an inch to go pick it up. 

The doctor moved forward and looked into the monitor, your head tilted a second as she spoke, it sounded so beautiful.. The Lilt in her accent had you shivering in your place, before all went to hell, as she pressed a button on the Console. 

Next thing you knew you were both falling.. Falling from the Tardis, your eyes wide as you knew this was going to hurt. Your hand reached out to the doctor, as she looked up at you. Her own eyes wide. 

You both smashed into a train that was stopped on its tracks as you basically died on impact. The doctor took a second to stand up. She looked over at your body sadly, it always hurt her when you died.

It took you a few moments longer to revive as the humans on the train yelled. You looked over at them, then to the Doctor who was having a go at the electric Tentacle alien that was floating around.  
“That always hurts” you mumbled as you stood up. 

You looked from the Doctor then to the frightened passengers, then too the two new people that joined the train, before a bolt of electricity hit each of you and the alien took off into the air. You looked at the Doctor who was moving towards the front of the train. 

“Big help you lot.” She said as she moved past them. 

You knew to stay out of the Doctors way when they were like this..  
\----------------------  
It was a long night, Tim Shaw was defeated and sent packing back to where he had come from. At the Loss of Ryan’s Gran, and Graham’s wife. You were all sitting around after the funeral talking, as you kind of spaced out your eye’s never leaving the Doctor’s face as she sat talking about her family that was long gone. You knew the Doctor’s history, mostly from River before she died. 

The Doctor finally caught you looking at her and gave you a look. “Something on my face?” She asked as her fingers moved to try and brush whatever was on her face off. You just grinned as you looked away covering a hand over your face. 

“Actually Doctor, I was just thinking maybe we should be heading out to find the TARDIS?” You said as you looked at the three. 

“Well I think the Doctor needs to change.” Yaz spoke up. 

“Oh! I haven’t bought womens clothes in a while!” She said excitedly. 

Next thing you know you are about buried in a pile of clothing the Doctor was tossing out the curtain, with either a “No!” or a “Definitely not!” you just sat there giggling at the look on Ryan’s and Yas’s face. 

After a few more moment’s at you being fully covered by clothing the Doctor yells “This is it!” before emerging from behind the dressing room. 

You were fighting with the pile of clothing as you looked up when the Doctor moved over to you and plucked a few things from your head so you could see. That was when you lost the ability to suddenly breath, as your heart pounded in your chest. It was so loud you were surprised she couldn’t hear it. 

“You look amazing Doctor.” You grinned, standing up causing the pile of close to spill all over the floor you held out a hand “let's go and find the TARDIS, but first let’s buy these, shall we.” You looked at Yaz and Ryan.. “Could you.. I only have alien currency.. “ you blushed a bit. 

The Doctor reached into her pockets. “Empty.. Sorry, but actually I know how you lot can help!” 

Ryan just looked at Yaz.


	2. Ghost Monument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know for the most part they will follow The shows, some of it will be made up a bit and off script.

You’re helping attach cables to bits and pieces of devices as you looked around and the handy work as could have Giggled at Yaz, Ryan, and Graham standing hold int different objects. “Alright Doc, I think that should do it..” You spoke as you moved next to her your hands placed on your hips, as you watched her mess with the dial on the microwave. 

She tilted her head to look at your hand placement before following up, you felt your face heat a bit, as her eyes trailed up your body until she leaned up to look you in the eyes. “Yeah I think you might be right. You lot ready?” she spoke as she grabbed your hand and pulled you to the middle of the makeshift platform. 

It didn’t take long and you guys were already in trouble.. You heard the Whirling of the Sonic as you felt the pull of the transport then you looked around, You and The Doctor were floating in space.. Your eyes wide, as you turned to see Graham, Yaz, and Ryan there as well. 

You couldn’t do anything as your lungs burned for air, eyes watering as you wanted to reach out but your natural reaction was to tug at your clothes before there was nothing. Did you die again, less than a day and you had already died, 3 times.. Must be a new record, but the second time was an accident. You didn’t mean to play with the DNA-destroying bombs.. But you were glad you weren't close enough to anyone when it went off. That was a slow process, total destruction like that always took a while, an hour.. at tops. 

When you finally came around again you were in a medipod, You could hear arguing one being the Doctor the other an unknown female. As you pushed yourself from a lying position you rubbed your eyes as you began to move towards the voices. 

As you got closer you the clearer the voices got. 

“None of the equipment on this thing makes any sense!” You hear the Doctor say. 

“Stop insulting my ship. This is one of the best crafts around.” The unknown woman retorted. 

You stopped in the Doorway as the doctor moves around looking from screen to screen before turning to notice you, her eyes light up. “(Y/N) You’re awake! How do you feel?” her arms moved open wide as she moved towards you and wrapped them around. “I'm glad you're safe.. Though you can’t exactly die, not properly.. “ She pulled away, and moved back to the problem at hand. 

You wanted to lean into the wall and just be absorbed into it. Your face was red, and you knew it. There was no were to hide so you just stood there, your heart beating so hard you thought you felt a rib break. 

“I’d really hate to see the others!” the Doctor called back as the arguing continued. 

“I don't need your help.” The captain barked. 

‘Yes you do.’ you thought, you could tell by the tremouring that had begun to start nearly dislodging you from your feet. 

“Yes, you do! Your power's failing across three sections, the ship's on the verge of total shutdown.” The Doctor sounded infuriated, as the Captain kept insisting she had it. 

There were a few moments before the Captain sounded a bit defeated. “How can a planet be in the wrong place? It should've been back there where I scooped you up. We should be in its gravity belt by now.”

“Hi. I can smell burning.” You whipped your head around to see Yaz in the doorway. You didn’t realize she was aboard the ship with you, and The Doctor. 

“You were right, she is still alive.” The captain said. 

You wanted to go over there and punch the arrogance from the woman, but the Doctor fixed you with a look like she could sense your rising frustration. 

“Yaz, you need to stay locked in the medipod.” The Doctor said not looking at her as she continued to move around the control room. You seemed to feel a slight blush rise to your cheeks again, as she didn’t give Yaz the same treatment she gave you. 

“Where’s Ryan and Graham?” Yaz asked. 

You gave her a sad look as you realized neither of the men were aboard.. You thought maybe they were still back in the Medipods, but Yaz confirmed they were not.   
\-------  
Stepping from the crashed ship you seem to stumble but the doctor wrapped her arm around your waist before you got a mouthful of sand. Leaning into her a bit you felt the rush of heat to your face before you pulled away. 

“Thanks.. I don’t think this sand looks very good.” You said, your eye catching Yaz as she stood there giving you a knowing glance before the Boys, and other came running over. 

“Doctor!” Ryan yelled. 

“Sorry I made a bit of a mess..” The Doctor spoke almost happy with herself. 

“We thought you were dead!” Graham said. 

“We thought you were dead.” Yaz repeated. 

“I might have been dead.. I can’t be too sure it’s a bit fuzzy.” You grinned trying to break the ice. 

Ryan, Yaz, Graham, and the two pilots gave you a funny look. 

“What? I can’t die..” you repeated. 

The Doctor wrapped an arm around your shoulders as she grinned. “Right, quick update. I made a terrible mistake. We shouldn't be here. I'm going to fix it and get you guys home, I promise. Soon as I figure out where we are.” 

“How are you going to do that?” Graham asked, obviously not happy about his current situation. 

“Not sure. Treating it as a chance to surprise myself. Oh, by the way, welcome to what I presume is your first alien planet. Don't touch anything. Come on, let's try this way.” she said as she pulled you along. You were surprised she couldn’t feel your heart beating so fast.. Maybe she did and didn’t care. 

You were walking for maybe five minutes with the two pilots, you found out the names of the Female was Angstrom, and the male Epzo. They really annoyed you greatly, The doctor would definitely be against you casually taking them out. You were brought out of your thoughts by the Doctor who’s arm was still around your shoulders.. You didn’t even notice how hot you had become until She had begun to talk, as she removed the hand from your shoulder. 

“Oh, I forgot I put stuff in these pockets.” She spoke excitedly, you knew she loved pockets. 

“All this sand is getting in my eyes something rotten.” Graham said as he tried to wipe it out. 

“Want to borrow my shades?” She said as she reached into one of her pockets. 

“Oh, Yeah.” Graham said in response. 

“Like an old pair of mine. I say mine. Can't remember who I borrowed them off now. It was either Audrey Hepburn or Pythagoras.” She said as she handed over the Tortoiseshell framed glasses to the elder man. You knew they were from Audrey, but you decided not to say anything. 

“Eh? Pythagoras never wore shades.“ Graham said as he put the glasses on. 

“You obviously never saw him with a hangover.” The Doctor said looking at you once more with a Grin. 

You turned away and noticed a tent in the distance, it was the only thing for miles. Either that or you were suffering a heatstroke.. It was highly plausible. “You lot see that Tent right..?” You asked to confirm or deny your current mental state. 

“Do you two know what that is?” The Doctor asked moving closer to the two Pilots. 

“It’s a tent.” Ezpo gave a short annoyed answer at having to state the obvious. 

“Obviously, it's a tent. I meant... Oh, never mind. Come on, no dawdling.” she turned motioning for you all to follow. 

You had noticed cloth sitting around.. Maybe it was unimportant, but you pushed forward ignoring it for now. Knowing for a fact ignoring an instinct was what led you to trouble.  
\-----  
The Tent disappears around you, you could have cried. The Ghost monument they were talking about was in fact the TARDIS, home.. You would be home. You looked to the Doctor who seemed to have a similar look on her face as you motion you head towards the two Pilots who had walked further ahead. 

“Right, we need to catch up with them.” The Doctor started moving forward and you waited for everyone to go before you followed behind.. Better something happen to you and not one of the humans that now accompanied them. 

Yaz slowed down to fall into step besides you. “Hey, can I ask you something?” she said. 

“Yeah, go ahead.” You spoke as you looked at her. 

“Is there something between you and The Doctor.. Not meaning to be nosey or anything.” She spoke. 

“No, I don’t know.. She’s been acting strange since we left earth.. “ You chewed your lip as you looked up at the blonde locks swaying as she moved. 

“You like her don’t you!” Yaz said that a bit too loud as you pressed a hand over her mouth.   
“Hush! She had really good hearing, and Yes.. I've loved her for thousands of years.” You pulled your hand from Yaz’s mouth as you looked sadly at the Doctor. 

“Why not tell her then.. I mean thousands of years, that is a really long time.” Yaz placed her hand on your shoulder in a form of comfort. 

“Between running, fighting, saving the universe.. and the Companions.. I really don’t have the time, also.. I don’t know what to do if she were to reject me. What if I were kicked off the TARDIS.. I can’t take that chance.” you staggered a bit as your eyes got a bit blurry from unshed tears. “I can’t.. I'm fine admiring her from afar.. It’s how I always did it.” You finished as you quickly wiped at the tears.. It was bad enough there was no water on the planet.. Now you were furthering your dehydration by doing that useless thing like crying.

“It’s ok (Y/N) I'm sure it will work itself out.. “ Yaz said as you both fell quiet. 

Once you all arrive at the Jetty there’s a boat sitting on the water at the end, you seem to zone out a bit at the Doctor defuses the scene the two pilots were starting. Your eyes scan the vast area of water, wondering why you can’t drink any of it.. You would die for a nice glass of water.. No really you would die.. That was until you heard the familiar whirling of the Doctors sonic. 

“Right.. Don’t touch the water, it's full of flesh eating bacteria.” she said as she stood up again. 

You groaned surprised the humans were doing better than you were.. Although they didn’t do that useless thing like crying.. You didn’t think you cried that much, but they faint feeling started creeping up on you as you realized the Doctor was standing in front of you waving a hand. 

“(Y/N) hey.. (Y/N) you doing ok?” She sounded worried as you shook your head to clear it a bit. 

“No, yeah I'm good.. What’s wrong?” You asked 

“You weren’t moving and we got boat running, you sure your fine.” she was reaching a hand for her Sonic as you held up your hand. 

“I was just thinking is all..” You really didn’t want her to find out about your small dehydration issue, which was no big deal. “Come on Doc, before we get left..” you grabbed her hand as you pulled her on board. 

“Should have just left her behind.. We wasted too much time waiting.” Epoz growled out, as you moved into the tent, that seemed a few degrees cooler than outside. Taking one of the two empty seats, the Doctor sat beside you.. and Yaz to the other side. 

The boat seemed to move along of its own accord like a Ghost was steering the ship.. You had that happen once. It was the strangest experience you’ve ever had.. In Fact it was a whole ship of Ghosts. It wasn’t long before the rocking of the boat, had your head lulling from side to side, as you seemed to fall asleep, against who you thought was Yaz.

When you woke up, you lifted your head, as you rubbed your eyes when they finally focused you noticed you were laying against the Doctor. Who had her finger against her lips as to indicate for you to keep quiet. 

You took a quick look around and noticed the rest of everyone else was sleeping. You needed as you leaned up and away from the Time lord.. Lady.. but she just pulled you back against her. Before you felt a familiar nudge at your brain, you looked up at here a moment before you began to panic, hiding all your thoughts in the back of the closet before you opened the door for her to come in. 

‘Sorry, didn’t want to take any chances of waking anyone..” you heard her Lulling accent enter into your head, it brought an instant smile to your lips. 

‘It’s understandable.. Been a long day for these humans.’ you spoke softly. 

‘You are still human, just as fragile.. Just not as vulnerable.’ You looked up at the Doctor. 

‘Who’s fault is that, that I’m stuck at a fixed point in time.. Well it’s mine because I wouldn’t listen.. I didn’t want to Leave Jack alone.. I thought I could help..’ You frowned. ‘At the time I thought I was helping..’ 

Your whole mind conversation was interrupted by Angstrom “Why don’t you two just kiss and get over with.. It makes me sick looking at you two.” 

It was then that the boat hit something causing you to crash forward your lips pressed firmly to the Doctors. You quickly pull yourself away, eyes wide, as you quickly leave the tent. To the outside of the boat. You needed to control your breathing. It really didn’t help the Doctor followed right after you. 

“(Y/N)?” She called. It wasn’t fair.. 

You were trying to get air in, but the little air you managed to get in seemed to escape in a larger amount than what you could get in. your chest tightened, as tears began to track down your face. 

“(Y/N) Look at me! Stay with me, concentrate on me.” You couldn’t hear her words, just her lips moving as your breath came out in a wheezing as you tried to control it.. But it was controlling you. You were beginning to feel lightheaded. 

It was the last thing you expected the Doctor to do, as you were pulled two her and your lips met once again, before she pulled away. You seemed so stunned you almost hadn’t realized your breath had evened out, and you could get air in. 

“Oh..” was all you managed out as you moved your hands to your lips. 

“I heard in cases of severe panic attacks distraction was the best way to calm the person down. Not a bad way to calm someone down, I’d say.” she said as she turned to take in the new destination. 

You stood there for a few more seconds. She was just trying to calm you down. That was it.. Nothing behind it. Nothing there.. Just means to end my panic. These thoughts had made you even more sad as you looked up and noticed Yaz in the doorway. 

“What?” you asked as you wiped the tears that had dried on your face against the three suns in the sky. 

“She kissed you! Maybe she does like you.. She looked worried when you got up and ran out.” Yaz whispered. 

“Not likely.. She was just distracting me..” you looked at her disheartenedly, the Doctor could never love it. 

You stood there as the two captains made their way from the boat. The doctor waving her Sonic around trying to figure out what was going on with the clearly abandoned city before you.. Tilting your head you could hear Graham waking Ryan up in the back. 

Soon you were all walking along the beach you once again in the back the Doctor distracted with the other’s to notice.. You were thankful, it gave you room to breath as you listened to the conversation. 

‘’Have you seen yourself, Epzo? I'd say you love that cigar more than you've loved any person.” Angdorm said with a matter of fact voice as you tilted your head to look at the object in question. 

“Have you any idea how rare and expensive these are? It takes half an Althusian lifetime to make just one of these. To make them, roll them, age them, and then, and this is the best bit, they make them self-lighting. Just one click of the finger and it lights itself. Do you want a sniff? Closest you'll ever get to victory.” You were dying to just snap your fingers and end his little arrogant pre victory as you watched his wave it around before pushing it close to Angdorm. 

The Doctor was still in your head, and you hadn’t even realized it. It startled you as your head snapped up to the back of her head. ‘Doctor?’ you spoke to her through the mind link. 

‘Sorry, you seemed upset, or mad.. I didn’t mean to intrude.’ you heard her talk back through the link. 

‘Irritated at the arrogance of him… wait.. Have you been in my head this whole time?’ you started to feel nervous.. Did she hear you? Does she know? Will you have to Leave the Tardis? Your eyes began to water. 

‘Not long.. I just noticed you left the door open, I have warned you about that. It’s not safe.’ You could hear the scolding sound in her voice as she spoke, the lilt more intense as she spoke. 

‘Sorry, I wasn’t exactly in the right mind to close it.. I won’t forget this time.’ You quickly dried your tears as you looked up to see the pilots both go off in two different directions, your tension melting away as they get further. 

“What, we're just letting them go, are we? How do we know what to do, where to go?” Graham spoke as he pointed off towards the ruins. 

“First thing we have to do is make it through those ruins safely. Because these readings are all over the place, and I don't know why.” The Doctor spoke as she Sonicked the Ruins in front of her, her face scrunching up a bit when she didn’t understand the reading. 

You were falling behind as the Doctor fell in steps besides you, her arm moving to loop with yours as you looked up a blush clearly evident on your cheeks. You quickly looked ahead as you left your arms looped. She was going to kill not that you could permanently die.. But you would still die nonetheless. 

“Those suns are starting to set. They're moving way faster than I realised.” The Doctor stated looking up, your eyes following her. 

“Well, back in the tent, that bloke Ilin said do not travel by night.” It was Graham who spoke up.. You had a feeling he was always going to doubt everything. 

“We need to move. Fast.” The Doctor spoke, as she pulled you around rest following. 

“Whoa! They weren't there when we came in.” Graham sounded almost fascinated

“Where did they come from?” It was Ryan who finally spoke. 

“I don’t know.” The Doctor pulls away from you as she pulls her Sonic out and quickly scans the Robot. 

“Oh, my God, Doctor!” Yaz hollard which caused you to turn and look at her. 

“So much for no life forms on this planet.” Ryan said as he seemed to look like he wanted to back away very slowly. 

“They're not alive. They're robot guards. Why would you need robot guards on a deserted planet? Good news is, they're not fully active. So, what we all need to do is very slowly, totally non threateningly, back out of here.” She said as she looked at her Sonic then slowly began to move back the way they had come. She only got a few steps when all the Robot Guards began to activate. 

“ Argh! They've been activated! Run!” She yelled as she led the way as lazer beam began to whiz past your heads. 

“Move! Move, everyone! Come on!” Graham yelled who was pretty spry for his age.. You were surprised. 

“Ah! Ah! Swerve! Don't run straight. They're predicting our path! In here!” you watched as a lazer narrowly missed her, it made you stop for a fraction of a second before you felt the Sting of several of the Lazer’s hit you in the back. 

You continued to move forward despite the pain. As you made it through the round opening to where the others were. You moved to stand behind Graham in the back away from prying eyes as you pulled your jacket off. You were glad the Doctor was distracted by Ryan and his ravings of using a gun. As you inspected the damage to your jacket. It wasn’t too bad.. But the pain radiating from your back was.. It wouldn’t take long to heal.. But you didn’t need to Doctor to notice till it did. 

When you finally started paying attention Ryan was running back in through the opening screaming as he stopped before the Doctor. 

“Made it worse?” she asked. 

“Just a little bit, yeah.” Ryan said. You knew it was coming. 

“Now do you see why I don’t like guns?” she asked. 

“Don’t go on about it.” Ryan said annoyed he was wrong. 

“I will go on about it, alot.” She stopped when the bots started firing again. “They’re here, take cover behind the pillars!” she said as she grabbed the bot and pulled it back behind one. 

You took cover behind another, along with Graham. While Yaz and Ryan took seperate ones. 

“Hey Love, you alright..? You’re bleeding, we need to get the Doctor” Graham said looking over at you. 

“No! I'm fine, don’t worry about it. It will heal on its own.” You gave him a smile as he nodded. 

“Now that was Impressive.” you heard Graham say behind you, that's when you realized there was no more shooting. You followed Graham as he stood up, leaning against the wall as you followed them out, you were lagging behind a bit as they were all running. The Doctor seemed to notice as she ran back and grabbed your arm and agitated the healing skin. She looked at you before you felt her tugging and you were running again. Healing was not easy on the run.   
\----   
So much had happened you had managed to find a place to settle down and heal properly, but your beloved jacket was lost.. As you left it sitting on the bed before for you noticed more of that tattered cloth sitting around, which had seemed to come to life and choke you to death before the Doctor had found you. You hated when she had to watch over you before you took a huge breath of air like it was your first. Then you had to escape the Sniper Bots again, as we found ourselves in an Acetylene field. Before we were surrounded by the snake like stipped clothes as they surrounded everyone. It was the Doctor's brilliance and quick thinking that saved the day. 

So now here you stood outside of another tent with the two morons fighting over who was going to go in first. As you leaned against a rock, as the Doctor came up with the Idea that they go in together. 

“Dead heat.” Ezpo said as bothe of the pilots stepped into the tent together, The Doctor was right behind them. 

“Joint first. Dual winners.” Angstrom said right after. 

“With Witness.” The doctor said as you stood behind her. 

“What? No. There's never been a joint winner of the Rally.” The hologram man said, not bothering to remember his name. You zoned out again until you were startled out of your thoughts of Home, the TARDIS. When the tent disappears, leaving you open the the elements once more. 

“They’re gone” Ryan said disappointed. 

“We’re stuck here, aren’t we.” Graham said. 

“I'm sorry. I've failed you. I promised you and I let you down.” The doctor said looking to the Trio, you stood off to the side. You felt a pain in your heart at her sad tone, you wanted more than to take it away, to hear her happy again. 

“We can wait, can't we?” Ryan asked. You knew humans were hopeful, you were once upon a time. 

“Yeah. We've got each other.” Yaz said, the hope was spreading among them, but the Doctor still looked so sad. 

“No, we'll be dead within one rotation.” She said as she looked over to you, knowing. You would die, but you wouldn’t stay dead.. Just reviving only to die again, basicly in a never ending torture for the rest of your life. You gave her a knowing nod. 

“Who says so? We've come this far, ain't we? Who says we're giving up? Any of us? Really? Even you, Doc? No. Come on, we ain't having that, are we?” Graham said, you could have laughed at the hope moving though these humans. 

There was a trio of “no” from Yaz, and “Nope” from ryan. You turned yourself towards the ledge as you moved over to it. Looking at the vast desolate planet. That was when you heard the most familiar sound in the world.. The universe.. The sound of home. 

“Do you hear that?” Yaz asked looking around at everyone. You nodded as you moved towards the Doctor. 

“Come on, please. Give us this.” She pulls out her Sonic and activates it as she tries to help the TARDIS zero in on their location. “ It's all right, it's me! Stabilise. Come to Daddy. I mean Mummy. I mean, I really need you right now.” The Doctor said as you snorted behind her. You would have to remember that later. 

The TARDIS gave one final VWOMP and a thud as it materialises right in front of everyone. You reached out as you grabbed the Doctor's free hand. She didn’t pull away as you held it.. You were so happy. 

“My beautiful Ghost Monument.” She runs over to the Door, still holding your hand. “Hello, you. I've missed you. Ah, you've done yourself up. Very nice. Lost my key. Sorry.” The Doctor smiled as the door opened. 

“Hello Sexy.” you spoke to the blue box as you 

“But it’s an old police box.” Graham said. 

“sort of, not exactly.” the Doctor said. 

“Wait till you get inside.” You said Cheekily. 

“You expect up to all fit inside there?” Ryan said looking from you, to the Doctor.   
“Yep!” You and the Doctor said in unison.

“At the same time?” Yaz asked. 

“Wanna to try?” you looked at the Doctor with a Grin, it was your favorite part. 

“Okay.” Ryan said with a shrug. 

“Oh, word of warning. I left it in a bit of a mess.” The Doctor said as she tilted her head. 

“Bit.. “ You repeated as you remember the total chaos that had knocked you both free of the ship. 

The Doctor pulls you into the Tardis as you both look around, it looked completely different.. The walls lined with many Hexagons that looked stabby.. Well, that's one way to describe it. The jutting out angles of the hexagons might prove to be a bit of a stab hazard at some point, you just knew it. There were stone pillars that jutted at an angel.. You absolutely loved it. 

“Oh! You redecorated.” The Doctor said it was a mild surprise. 

“She Redecorated.” you repeated. 

You move down the Steps with the Doctor right behind you, as soon Yaz, Ryan and Graham followed you two into the TARDIS. 

“This is my TARDIS” The Doctor said proudly.

“WOW” Yaz said looking around. 

You didn’t bother listening to the Rest of the Conversation as you moved through the halls to the last place you remembered the kitchen was. You were thankful to the TARDIS for not moving it as you went about and made some Ice tea.. Well you hoped it was Ice tea, before you walked up to the front with the tray knowing everyone needed some kind of liquids. 

Stepping into the Console you set the try on the Hexagon steps as you poured tea, and passed it around. The Doctor eagerly taking the glass from you, as you served yourself last. Once the tea was drunk The Doctor moved over to The Console. 

“Now to get you lot home.” The Doctor sets an hourglass running, pulls a lever, a glass TARDIS rotates rapidly, 2nd lever, a biscuit is dispensed as the time engines start up. She eats it as the Tardis dematerialises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took longer than I thought it would.. hehe..


	3. Arachnids in the UK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Return, and fall into another life threatening case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took so long, I didn't realized how much I had written. I also appreciate the suggestion.

You had just finished up your accidental trip to 1955 were you all hard to stop Krasco, from alternating the time stream. He was trying to prevent Rosa Parks from being arrested when she refused to move from her seat. You had sat across from the Doctor on the bus as she told you guys not to leave, because there weren't enough people. 

You were hurt and sad, but the worst of all was the haunted look in her as you could tell she was holding back tears. As Graham looked mortified by these words, his Wife, and Step Grandson were both black. You could tell as you looked around at each and every one of them that it hurt them dearly to sit there and allow that to happen.

But now here you were, with everyone else back on the TARDIS.. Holding on to the console for dear life as the the time ship careens through the Vortex homing to find it right mark, in the right time period. It really didn’t help that you had an unnatural problem with your hands sweating at the wrong time, it has gotten you killed once or twice as you dangled from a roof or higher location. 

But when your last finger slipped from the bar you were holding as you tried to keep your balance, as the Doctor danced around the Console flipping switches, turning knobs, and pushing buttons. You finally lost your balance as the TARDIS began to rock from side to side, sending you to a sprawled out position on the floor.. Maybe it was safer down here anyways. 

“Nearly there!” The Doctor said as she turned a knob.

Graham looked down at you then back to the Doctor who didn’t seem to notice as she tried to get the controls right. 

“Are you sure you got this under control?” he said sounding skeptical. 

“Totally. Just new systems. Just running them in.” The Doctor said as she reached across the console for a switch, her face was done up in concentration.

You watched from the floor as the other three clung to the console for dear life as it seemed to have gotten rougher, causing you to slid a bit across the floor. You looked kind of amused as before you fell off the small platform the Console was positioned on, causing you to yelp when you hit. 

“You alright down there love?” You heard Graham call over his shoulder, having seen you topple over the side. 

“Peachy.” You called back as you sat up a bit, groaning. 

“Peaches, I love peaches.. We should get some peaches.” The Doctor said as she pressed the final button.   
The Tardis gave a final wheeze as you were knocked over again as the Blue Box finally landed, hitting it's mark. You groaned again as you glared at the roof, knowing it wasn’t the TARDIS or The Doctors fault you were lying sprawled across the floor.. You were just glad you didn’t get anywhere near the Deadly Hexagons. 

You tilted your head as you watched the others leave, leaving you on the floor still. Your lip moved to a small pout before the Doctor’s face came into view. 

“What are you doing all the way over here?” She asked, a small tinge of concern on her face. 

“I decided I wanted to Nap while we were moving through the time vortex.. “ You said you couldn’t help the smile that moved the corners of your mouth upwards. 

“The console room floor is not a place for a nap.. Let’s get you up shall we.” The Doctor extended her hand as you placed yours in it, and she tugged you right to your feet. 

“So you are still thinking about peaches?” you asked to distract her. 

“Oh! Yes! Peaches, we need to get peaches.. What if I don’t like them anymore?” The Doctor seemed to pout at that Idea. 

“It’s ok, we can get one to see if you like it, if you do we’ll get more.. If not, no need to worry. Right.” You said as you pulled her towards the door, where the other three had been watching the whole thing unfold. 

“Are you Home?” you asked them. 

They seemed to shake out of their thoughts, probably the same thought.. Humans are so predictable. Yaz was the first one out the door. 

“We’re home! We’re actually home!” She said as she spun around. 

“Yes. Result. See? I told you I'd do it.” The Doctor spoke excitedly. 

You moved away from the Doctor an inch her fingers seemed to grip your sleeve as you looked down at it. ‘Must be a reaction’ you thought as you didn’t move any further. 

“We’re at Park Hill.” Ryan said as he looked up at the building. 

“Yeah, that’s my Flat there.” Yaz said, pointing up the building.. Like it was easy to tell with all the others. 

“Wait, you live at Park Hill? We're just up there.” Ryan said almost surprised.   
You watched Yaz pull her phone out, maybe to check the time.. You didn’t exactly know.. It’s been a while since you had one of them.. Maybe you could convince the Doctor to get on. You remembered the one Rose had that the Doctor Sonicked so it would work millions of years in the future. 

“And I've got a mobile signal again. But no messages.” Yaz said, sounding dejected. 

“To be fair it’s only been a half an hour since you left.” The doctor said as you stood closer to the TARDIS door. 

“What, half an hour since we were with you were in that warehouse?” Graham said almost amazed like it was impossible, with the travels we just went on. 

“Yeah.” The Doctor said as she looked at you, then back to the three standing about. 

“Wow” Graham expressed. 

“So... I suppose this is it.” The Doctor said.. But the way she said it you could tell what she was starting. You wouldn’t mind company aboard, and they weren't that bad. 

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” Ryan answered this time. 

“Got you back. Guess we're done. Nice having you aboard.” She sounded sad, as she moved closer to the door, her fingers moving to hold along the side. 

“Thanks, Doc. It's been a blast, truly.” Graham said. 

You could tell The Doctor’s tactic was working as they all seemed to be shifting in place, nervous of weather to go.. Or stand there. 

“Pleasure.” The Doctor said, you decided not to say anything because you know the Doctor knew what she was doing, and how to do it. 

“What're you going to do now?” Yas asked, shifting nervously, you could see it.. That spark of interest, just forming below the surface.. They were not quite there yet. 

“Oh, you know. Back in the box. There's loads to see, Don’t we (Y/N)” The Doctor looked over at you and you smiled. 

“Yeah, Load.” you repeated. 

“Just you and (Y/N)” Yaz asked. 

“Yeah, I suppose.. Not that (Y/N) is not brilliant company.” She said her fingers moving along the side of the box. 

That seemed to hit something in your chest, like you were not good company.. Or only good for one thing. Your eyes seemed to fall to the ground as your lips drooped. Your mind is working at a million miles an hour. 

‘Did she not find you good company? Do you bore her? Is she tired of you?’ all these things and others like it swirled around your head as you missed the rest of the conversation, as you felt yourself being pulled. Pulling you from your thoughts, as you looked down at the Doctor’s hand wrapped around yours. 

“What?” you said confused as you looked around as the Doctor pulled you towards the building. 

“We’re having Tea at Yaz’s!” She clarified. 

You pulled your hand from the Doctor’s as you moved forward on your own, not catching the look of sadness in her face when you pulled away. 

“So, Tea, sounds like fun.” you said as you walked next to Yaz as you moved to the Elevator. It was a short trip up to the Level the Flat was on. You stayed ahead of the Doctor so you couldn’t look at her.. She was after all your weak spot, you would give up everything for her.. But right now you were not happy with her, and if you looked at her you would easily forgive that face. 

As you rounded the corner your foot caught along the edge as you stumbled, and braced yourself for a fall, hands held up in front of you. But after a moment you opened your eyes to realize you never made contact with the ground. 

Looking over your shoulder you caught a glimpse of blonde as you realized the Doctor had wrapped her arms around you preventing you from tumbling to the ground. You let your hands drop from your face as you noticed Ryan and Yaz were looking at you. 

“You alright?” Yaz asked. 

“Fine, I..” You cut off as you realized the Doctor still had her arms around you, holding you close to her. You could feel the beating of her double hearts, against your back. It really made you want to just lean back into her, and forget the world. 

“Doc?” You said. She seemed to snap out of her own thoughts as you felt her arms holding you released. 

“Right, where were we? Oh yeah Tea at Yaz’s.. “ She looked back at you as she walked past. “Try to be careful.” She said as she turned.   
“Right.” You stood there watching them move a little ways down the Hall. The Doctor looked up at something and you followed her eyes to a spiderweb that was neatly kept in a corner. Moving forward you caught up to the rest as you noticed a lady down the way looking frantic as she tried to call through the mail slot for Anna, before pulling her phone out. 

“Everything alright?” The doctor asked the Women who was on the pho  
ne by then. 

“Fine, thanks. Anna, it's Jade McIntyre, I'm outside your front door. Are you in?” Jade, as you just learned spoke. 

You watched The Doctor give one final glance at the spiderweb before following Ryan, and Yaz into the house. You followed behind. You could hear Yaz ahead of you call something down the Hallway, and several responses. Until you watched the Doctor move around looking out the window. 

“Look at your views. Never had a flat. I should get one, I'd be good in a flat. I could get a sofa. Imagine me with a sofa, like my own sofa, I could get a purple one and sit on it. Am I being weird?” The Doctor rambled as she looked around at everyone. 

“Yeah just a bit.” You and Ryan said together, before you but burst into laughter. You had tears in your eyes as you dropped into an empty chair. 

“I'm trying to do small talk. I thought I was doing quite well.” The Doctor said, as you moved from your chair over to her. 

“It needs work.” Yaz said as you got close to The Doctor. 

“Don’t worry we can work on it together.” You said. That seemed to make her happy as you took a seat on the couch leaving the table chair available for someone else. 

“Maybe I'm nervous. Or just socially awkward. I'm still figuring myself out.” The Doctor spoke mostly to herself before she noticed the pile of rubbish sitting by the wall, you really hadn’t noticed it before.. But now that you did.. You noticed the smell coming from it. “You really like junk. Are you collecting it, like stamps?” The Doctor said leaning over it as to inspect it for clues. 

“Let me tell you about this mess.” Yaz’s father said turning around with an apron on, as he was cooking, or preparing you weren’t really paying any attention 

“Don't get him started.” Yaz’s sister said, her phone never once leaves her hand since you all had come into the flat, as she clicks it occasionally. 

“Dad, we keep telling you. Stop picking it up. Mum's going to go crazy when she sees you've brought it home again. It stinks. “ Yaz said as she looked from the pile to Yaz’s Dad. 

Your mind tended to wonder as you sat back into the lush cushions of the couch, as you pulled the red pillow that was on the couch besides you into your lap as you wrapped your arms around it. It’s been a while since you’ve had this kind of relaxing, so it really wouldn’t hurt to just shut out the world for a little bit. It really helped you were facing away from everyone. 

You weren’t too worried, the Doctor was harmlessly exploring Yaz’s Flat so you didn’t have to Keep her out of trouble. One thing that seemed to bother you though, was the Jade.. she seemed really worried about her friend, maybe she wasn’t home. 

You were startled out of your thoughts as you gave a small yelp of surprise causing everyone to look over to you after Yaz, and her sister both “Conspiracy” together. You sunk further into the couch as you wished it would just swallow you up, like that one planet you and the Doctor had visited several centuries ago.. You had mistaken the Inhabitants for the furniture.. Which ended up with you being eaten alive before the Doctor had a chance to tell you not to sit on anything. It was in your list of ‘interesting ways you died.’ yeah you had a book, you also read through it listening to that Maroon five song.. 50 ways to say goodbye. You nearly laughed out loud when you realized that song had nothing on your deaths.. Last you checked you were at. Just under four thousand. Your clumsiness didn’t help though. 

You looked over the back of the couch when you heard a phone ringing. It was Yaz’s. She was talking on the phone for a few minutes with her mom before she had to leave. 

“Need any company?” You heard the Doctor say after she was finished looking at the rubbish once again. 

“No, I'll be fine.” Yas said, as she grabbed her keys. You moved from your spot on the couch to get up moving over towards the Doctor.. You frowned when she sounded sad. You watched as she began to move down the hall. 

“We'll look after your friends. I'm going to make pakora.” Yaz’s dad said as he turned from the stove, which caused Yaz to turn around poke her head back in. 

“Dad, don't.” She looked from The Doctor to you. “He's terrible at pakora.” She finished. 

“We never meet your friends. She never brings anyone around.” Yaz’s Dad said, looking at from You, to the Doctor, then Ryan. 

“Married to the job.” Yaz’s sister said, her phone still securely in her hands.. You were wondering if she had glue it there.   
“At least I've got a job to be married to. Bye.” Yaz said as she moved back down the hall. You waved after here. 

“Don’t crash.” you heard her sister say. 

“Girls!” Yaz’s dad sounded stern. You wanted to laugh. 

Did you have a sister.. Or siblings.. You don’t really remember much about your family. Other than the fact you had to stage your own death, to protect your family and friends.. But other than that it was a bit fuzzy. Maybe you had something in your room, you could check later when you were back on the TARDIS. 

You felt someone shaking your shoulder as you blinked and looked up at the Doctor. “Come on (Y/N) were going to the neighbor’s to pick up the parcel, while Yaz’s dad makes his terrible Pakora.” 

You grin as you nod, snatched the paper from the Doctors hands who seemed to pout a bit, as you moved towards the door holding you the Paper for her to take. Only to disappear out the door before she could grab it from you. 

“Come on Doc, you’re quicker than that!” Your smile faded into a frown as you realized Jade was still outside of the neighbors door. 

The Doctor snatched it back from your hand as you watched Ryan follow you two out the door, his phone in hand as he had just been looking at it. The Doctor seeped to notice as she turned to look at him, You could see something was bothering him. 

“Any word from Graham?” The Doctor asked, slowing her steps to walk beside him, as you chose to walk backwards. 

“You think I should've gone with him?” Ryan asked as he put his phone back into his inner jacket pocket. 

“You know him better than me.” The Doctor replied. 

“Not much.” you heard Ryan mumble, as you nearly collided with Jade. The Doctor shot her hand out and grabbed you just in time. 

“Still no answer? We've got a package to pick up for number thirtyfour. Think she took it in. You a friend?” The Doctor said, as she pulled you back towards her. 

You mumbled a quick sorry, as you moved around behind. That’s when you noticed the number on the door. twentyseven.. But Yaz’s door was thirtyfour, that was just two doors apart. What happened to the other six or seven of them. 

“We work together at the uni. She hasn't been in for a few days. Didn't call in sick, isn't answering her messages. Thought I'd drop by, see if she's okay. I'm Jade.” She spoke looking worried. 

The Doctor moved closer to the door as she kneeled down looking through the mail slot. 

“I'm Ryan. That's the Doctor, and this is (Y/N)” Ryan spoke as you gave a small smile before offering a hand which was ignored, so you dropped it back to your side. Guess that’s what you get for being polite. Your attention turned to The Doctor. 

“Hello, Anna? It's next door but one. Have you got a parcel for us?” She stands back up and turns around to face everyone. “I mean, I could open the door.” she said, as she pocketed the parcel ticket. Reaching for the bum bag you just now realized she was wearing, and unzipped it You tilted your head, where did she even get that thing from. 

“What, like, break it in?” Jade said with a bit of surprise behind her words. 

“No, just sort the lock. If you thought it was appropriate. If you're worried about her.” The doctor said, her lips set in a bit of a frown. 

“I am” Jade said. 

The Doctor nodded at you and Ryan as she turned pulling her sonic from the bum bag and used it on the door. As you heard a few distinct clicks over the whirling of the sonic as she ran it down the door. The doctor pocketed the Sonic before she opened the door. You being behind everyone closed the door once you entered, and turned around. 

You looked around and noticed the whole Flat was covered in masses so spiderwebs like the place hadn’t been abandoned for a few days.. It looked like no one had ever lived there. You slowly moved in to the Flat, you wanted to get closer to the Doctor, but Ryan had stopped in front of you causing you to walk into his back. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you’d stopped.. It’s just so..” You paused to find the right words. 

“Bizarre?” He finished. 

“Yeah, that’s the word.” you said. “Come on let's catch up to them.” You pointed at others ahead. 

Both you and Ryan moved on catching up to the Doctor quickly. Ryan reached for a light switch as we moved into the Hallway and flipped it on.. Nothing happened. So he flipped the switch a few more times, like it would magically fix it. You heard the Doctor ask how long Anna had been missing. 

“Power’s out.” He finally said, fingers still flipping the switch. 

“Few days.” she said. 

“Lots of Cobwebs for a few days.” You said as you reached out to pull on some of them. They were quite thick for being normal spider, spider webbing. 

You watched the Doctor look over her shoulder back at you. “That’s what I was thinking too (Y/N)” She said. 

You all ducked under some webbing as you stood in the kitchen, everything was covered.. It was so weird. 

“Woah! This is proper weird now.” Ryan said what you were thinking aloud. 

One word came from the Doctor’s mouth. “Yep.” you moved as you looked around, there was not one suface that wasn’t covered.. This was the most bizarre thing you’ve ever seen.. Remember when you said you were eaten by a couch.. This takes the cake.. Custard creme. 

You all watched at Jade studied the spider webbing closer, you had this nagging feeling she knew more than she was letting on too, but you didn’t want to say anything. 

“Did Anna ever mention she had a problem with spiders?” The Doctor asked mystified by the amount of spider webs. When Jade looked at the Doctor she didn’t say anything as she released the web. 

“Let's take a look downstairs.” The Doctor said as she began to move in that general direction. 

You were once again in the back, you missed being able to stand right behind her. But the human’s safely between you, and her.. It was for the best, they were safe. 

Slowly you all crept into what appeared to be Anna’s room as you squinted in the dark to see anything.. The Doctor was lucky enough to have advanced eyesight in the dark. You ended up bumping into something solid. 

“Anna?” The Doctor called. 

“Is she in here?” Ryan asks in a hushed tone.   
“Anna?” The Doctor calls again, you could hear worry in her voice. 

You look around just as Ryan pulls open the curtains everything here was covered even more than the rest of the house. You step away from the dresser you had walked into spider web sticking to your shirt. Your head whips around when ryan jumps, saying “OH MY DAYS!” 

There in the bed is a prone, cocooned woman. You take a step closer as to get a better look. This must have been Anna that Jade was so worried about.. By the looks of it she had a good reason to. 

The Doctor had moved around to the side as she leaned over the dead woman’s body. 

“Oh my god Anna!” Jade said aloud. 

The devastated look on the Doctors face as she looked at Jade with a mournful look. “I’m sorry.” You know this was hurting her.. Like there was something she could of done.. But you knew better.. 

The Doctor leaned back in getting closer to Anna’s web covered body. 

“Spider’s don’t do that” Ryan started. “Do they?” he finished. 

Something seemed to have dawned on The Doctor as she leaned back. “Wrong question Ryan, you should be asking where's the spider that did this?” 

You all began to look around. 

“You think it’s still in here?” Ryan asked. 

You felt a small chill roll down your spine as you were the furthest from the Doctor. 

“Maybe.” She said. You all seemed to look in the same direction like something was pointing you in that direction. The Doctor moved closer, as both Her and Ryan reached for the wardrobe door. “Three.. Two..” and just before one they yank open the door only to find clothes. 

The Doctor closes the wardrobe back, as you slowly get to your knees to look under the bed, it was the only other place that anything could be hiding so you decided to take one for the team. You squinted a bit as you looked into the shadows under the bed when you noticed something move, and jump at you. Causing you to yelp in surprise. Jumping to your feet you stepped back. 

“Look at the size of it.” Ryan said as your yelp had caught their attention. 

Slowly you all started backing up out of the room, slow and steady.   
“No sudden moves.” The doctor said calmly. 

“It's domestic but it's way too big. It's not harmful.” Jade said as you couldn't take your eyes off of the giant eight legged thing, but hearing this from Jade furthered your thoughts on her knowing more than what she was letting on. 

“It suffocated your mate.” Ryan said, as if to say. ‘Yeah right it’s not harmful.’ 

“Let's put a door between us. When I say now, quick as you can. Go, go, go... Go!” The Doctor said as she held the door letting everyone including you move out of the room before her, slamming the door behind her. 

The Doctor ran up the stairs, and you followed as you she hollard back. “Ryan keep it in there. Back in a sec. (Y/N) we need to find Vinegar.” 

You and the Doctor began to move through the kitchen looking for Vinegar that would better contain the spider.. You were looking for what she had asked you to look for as you heard ryan yell from back down below. 

“Doctor, it's coming through!” He yelled frantically. 

You were looking from one cabinet to another, if you couldn’t find Vinegar you needed acid.. Something acid, you moved stuff out of the way as you searched. As you heard Jade came into the Kitchen. 

“Can't keep it in the bedroom. Rubbish chute. Maybe that's how it got in. Could we drive it out through there?” She said as she ducked under webbing. 

You managed to find Vinegar, as the Doctor reached into the fridge and pulled out a tube of something, you weren’t exactly sure what it was. She squirted the tube of stuff on the roof when it hit your nose. Garlic.

“And set it loose across the city? No, we need to keep it isolated here. Ryan, get up here!” She hollered down as she was squirting the vinegar along the roof as well. It dripped on Ryan as he moved up the stairs. 

“Hey you just got covered me in Vinegar.” he said his nose wrinkled up in disgust. 

“Well now the big mean spider won't get you.” you grinned. 

“Spiders' feet are their noses and they hate the smell of garlic. And the acetic acid in the vinegar means it won't come any further.” The doctor said as she got down from the chair she was standing on when she rubbed garlic on the roof before squirting vinegar. You could hear the door break as you moved closer to The Doctor who was still leaning over trying to see if she could see the spider. 

“Where is it?” Ryan asked as he leaned in a bit. 

That’s when you all heard the noise from the ceiling,as you all jumped in surprise. the giant spider rounded the corner before letting itself down to the floor on a piece of silk. 

“Hi” The Doctor started as the Spider moved closer, recoiling from the Garlic/Vinegar line. “We don't mean you any harm. You're not supposed to be this big and you're definitely not supposed to attack humans. You stay here, until I figure this out. Deal? Let's go.” She said as she moved slowly before standing up right. 

You let everyone pass, the Doctor right in front of you as you all made your way out of the Flat. You managed to get a face full of web as you forgot to duck as you left the kitchen because you looked back at the Spider one last time. 

Finally you were back outside the front of the Flat as the Doctor stops suddenly in front of you causing you to collide with her back and fall back against the door with a loud thud. She pulled you forward, to move you out of the way. It made your heart hurt a bit, as she didn’t look like she was in a good mood. Kneeling down she looked through the mail slot making sure the spider hadn’t gotten loose before she rounded on the other woman. 

“Jade McIntyre, who are you exactly? I saw you check those cobwebs and you weren't surprised.” The Doctor sounded furious. 

You tilted your head when you heard someone running in the direction. You all turned to look at him. 

“Hey! You'll never guess what I just found in the loft room.” He yelled as he came closer, and finally stopped next to Ryan. 

“It better not be a massive spider!” Ryan said. 

“Yeah. Like a big spider had just shed its skin.” He said he sounded surprised that Ryan knew. 

You watched as The Doctor rounded on Jade again, the storm the Doctor was surfacing ever so slightly. “A woman has died, and I think you know more than you're telling.” 

Jade’s frown deepened as she finally cracked. “This isn't the first incident. Something's happening with the spiders in the city. They're out of control.” She finally spoke. 

The Doctor’s mouth dropped open a bit as you stood in the same spot she moved you too. You knew something was up with Jade, the way she was over observant about everything. You hadn’t realized the Doctor had noticed too.   
\------

You were all walking to Jade’s lab at the university as she told everyone about, which didn’t take long at all. You huffed as you looked over at the Doctor who was walking beside Jade. Something deep down in you was jealous, because you wished it was just you and her having a lovely stroll. You could hear Graham and Ryan talking behind you but you didn’t think it was any of your business so you toned them out. 

You watched the Doctor walking along for another few moment’s her coat billowing in the wind as she moved.. It was almost like her superhero cap that she wore oh so well. You finally looked off and around you. Your eyes scanning for anything that might be out of the ordinary. Not that you would find something so easy.. But the TARDIS has increased some of your normal abilities.. So you were more of a super human rather than just a normal human. 

The TARDIS, your home.. You were sure she loved you as much as you had loved her.. Sometimes you wished she would create an official holographic form so you two could talk, but she remains within the Walls.. But you were fine with that, although the Doctor had taught you to speak some TARDIS on your travels with them..   
\------

It wasn’t much longer and you were all standing in a small lab room as the Doctor leaned over looking into an enclosure of a spider, you chose to stand back. Like outside of the door back, with the door closed. You couldn’t hear what was going on.. But you had a feeling The Doctor had mentioned something about Amelia Earhart. Since you had to help her weave that spider silk, it was irritating stuff to work with. 

Sitting down in a chair that was just outside of the room you just sat there.. Maybe you should have gone in, but you weren't exactly one to be face to face with so many spiders. Despite them being in little cages.. What if they suddenly mutated and attacked you all at once. This thought sent a shiver down your spine.

About twenty moment’s later, they all came walking out of the room as you popped up from the chair as you looked from the Doctor to the room and back again. She tilted her head to indicate we were leaving. 

You followed behind her, as you got the hints of the unique smell of the Time lady. Each regeneration you noted had its own unique scent that was special to that one. The smell you were getting from the Doctor was quite feminine, and you loved each small hint that floated your way.   
\-----------  
You all piled into a carriage that had come to take them to their new destination, which you were in the dark about currently. Once the other three had gotten into the car, it was then that you realized there wasn't anymore room. You stood there nervously as you stepped back. 

“I can take another one.” You said as you leaned down to look inside. 

“Nonsense! You can just sit on my lap.” The Doctor said pulling you inside before you had a chance to refuse the offer. 

Before you knew it, you were all on your way. You moved around nervously as the Doctor reached out and pulled you against her chest, keeping you fidgeting. You felt a familiar brush against the Door in your mind, as you open it allowing the Doctor to enter your mind. 

‘You have no need to be so nervous. Everything will be fine, I just know it.’ She spoke. 

‘That’s not the reason..’ you spoke back. 

You silently thanked River Song for teaching you to wirelessly communicate with The Doctor.. It’s helped when you two have gotten split up. 

‘Then why are you so nervous?’ she asked a hint of curiosity floating in her tone.

‘It’s not important.’ you said with a smile.

‘It’s you (Y/N) it’s always important.’ she said. 

Your heart gave a sudden flutter at these words, as you swallowed hard, knowing the Doctor had felt it. 

‘I’ll tell you later, how about that.’ You said.

‘Promise.’ She said a bit of concern lacing her voice.

‘Pinky Promise.’ You said holding up your hand. 

“Oh! Pinky Promises, I love a good old Pinky promise.. In some universes if you break a pinky promise you’ll die.” The Doctor spoke aloud as everyone in the car looked at her. 

“I know, It happened to me once or twice.. That’s how we found that out.” you said with a laughing snort as you felt her wrap her pinky around yours. 

The rest of the car ride was quiet, as you remained against The Doctor. Once you had arrived at your destination you all got out of the car, and moved over to the door as The Doctor tried to pull it open but found it was locked. She turned to Ryan. 

“Let me borrow your phone.” she said. 

Soon you were all let in the front door, where there was another lady, whom you were to assume was Yaz’s Mom. you were ushered into the Lobby as you looked around Everything was covered in plastic still, telling you that this hotel had yet to open. 

“Quick, get in before anyone sees.” Yaz’s mom ushered everyone in before closing the door behind you. 

“Yaz!” You said excitedly as you moved forward to wrap her in a hug and whisper in her ear. “I need to talk to you later.” you felt her nod, before you two pulled apart. 

You looked over right as The Doctor had released Yaz’s mom at the same time as you had Yaz. “Hi, Yaz's mum.” 

“Najia. Yaz, they can't be here.” she said looking over to her daughter. 

“Najia, you made a very awesome human. Tell me what's going on” she said as she pointed at Yaz. Before you could hear screams and gunshots from down the hall. You all turned to look in the direction the noise had come from. 

“Was that gunshots?” Ryan asked. 

“Come on.” The Doctor said before darting off in the Direction. Everyone following behind. 

You were all stopped in your spot as some guy came running out of a room, he looked scared beyond belief, he was sweaty.. 

“You are joking.” Graham said.

“No way.” Ryan said after. 

“Oh, no.” Jade followed with. 

The Doctor quickly dug into her pocket pulling out the most useful thing besides the Sonic, her physic paper, as she flashed it quickly in the guys face before he had a chance to even read it.   
“Crisis investigators. You just ran really quickly out of a room looking really scared. Tell me exactly what's going on, omitting no detail, no matter how strange.” 

Without skipping a beat the guy replied. “A giant spider just smashed through my bathtub and took out my bodyguard, Kevin.” 

“Right. Very succinct summary. Well done. You just wait here with my... people. A spider smashed through a bath. Right.” She looked back at everyone a moment before turning and walking into the room. Followed by Yaz and You. 

Making your way across the room to the bathroom the Doctor opened it cautiously as you and Yaz moved close behind. Until the Doctor stepped into the bathroom that was covered in Dirt and bits of the bathtub. 

“The Room next door is covered in cobwebs, top to bottom.” Yaz said looking around. 

“Just like your neighbour's house.” Said looking to Yaz. 

“What?” She said surprised. 

“Big spider problem in this city right now, Yaz. Glad to be home?” The Doctor said. 

You were over by the sink as you noticed a bare shape on the counter where something had been drug off the side. You kneeled down to see if you could find it.. But it was just more dirt. 

Turning your head you watched the Doctor Sonic the bathtub opening, before moving it up to check the readings. From your position you were unable to see what her facial expressions were, so it was hard to tell what she was thinking. 

Quickly the Doctor turned and held her finger to her lip to silence You and Yaz. Placing her Sonic back into her inner pocket you watched as she leaned over the tub. Getting a nice image of her backside, before she half climbs down in the hole. You and Yaz both move closer incase anything grabbed her you could pull her back out. When the Doctor pulled herself out looking a little scared. 

“You see it?” You and Yaz asked at the same time. 

“Really close.” She said as she grabbed your hand and pushed Yaz to the door closing it before you. Before you all made your way back into the Hallway closing the door behind you as the Man decided to speak up. 

“Did you see it?” he asked. “Did you find him?” He looked around expecting someone to come out of the door. “Where's Kevin?”

“We need to move out of this area quickly. It's too dark, too deserted. Spiders love that. We need to go somewhere bright and busy.” The Doctor said as she moved over to the Man, you didn’t know the name of. 

“No, no, no, no, no. We need to get as far away from that thing as possible.” He said in return. 

“I'm with him.” Ryan said. 

“I know the way out.” Yaz’s mom said. 

“Everyone, follow Yaz's mum.” The doctor said as you and everyone, or so you thought everyone ran after Yaz’s mom. 

Once you got down the stairs there was a giant wall of web covering the entrance, but you had just been here like ten minutes prior, and it was clear. This situation was getting out of hand, you were sure the Doctor wasn’t even sure how to handle it.. But she always had a plan. 

“We just came in that way. How have they done so many webs so fast?” Yaz said as she looked around. 

“Never mind that, let's just get through them.” Graham said as you all stood in front of the wall of web. 

You watched as the Doctor scanned the web, checking the results every few moments before scanning again. 

“No, this can't be happening. This is a protest. One of those eco-protests, huh? This isn't spiders. Spiders can't do that.” The man said angrily, with hits of a scared tone.

“These spiders can. Those aren't normal cobwebs. They know we're here and they're trying to seal us in. “ she said looking around the Cobwebs. 

“They're trying to make the whole hotel their web.” Jade said as it seemed to dawn on her. 

“And we're the flies. We're not leaving. We have to find out why they're here and stop them getting any further. We need to find a safe haven. Yaz's mum?” She said she looked scared as she turned to everyone. 

“The kitchen?” Yaz’s mom said. 

“Lead on” As everyone began to run again. 

You were used to running, with the Doctor it was alway running. Once you everyone was in the kitchen the lights were flipped on and they came to life with a small buzzing sound. 

“Ah, good. This'll do. Okay, thinking. Need to be quick, spiders are moving fast. Why is this hotel the epicentre of spider activity?” The Doctor said as you all stood around the kitchen.

“Wait!” he said holding his hands up, as everyone turned to him. “Nobody talk until you tell me what you're all doing here.” he yelled, before looking at The Doctor. “Spiders. Plural?” He finished. 

“Very plural. Sorry, I don't know who you are.” She replied as you nodded from her left, as she leaned into the counter getting closer to the other. 

“I don’t either.” You said. 

“Oh, really? Cos you must be the only two people on the planet that doesn't.“ He scoffed. 

“Are you Ed Sheeran? Is he Ed Sheeran? Everyone talks about Ed Sheeran round about now, don't they?” The Doctor said excitedly as she looked from you to everyone else. 

"Ed Sheeran? You questioned the Doctor. "Who is he?" You really haven't been back to earth in a while. 

"Singer." Yaz said to spare you. 

"I am not Ed Sheeran. I am Jack Robertson and this is my hotel. Just one hotel in an incredibly successful chain of hotels, which is just one small part of my business portfolio, as featured in Fortune Global 500. Does that ring a bell?" He said his chest puffing out a bit, as he gloated. 

"Should I look impressed right now? Is that impressive?" The Doctor looked at you. "Were you impressed?" She asked. 

You shook your head no. "I'm not impressed in the least." Not a lot impressed you anymore, besides the Doctor that is. 

"He's running for president in twenty twenty" Graham said From the side. 

"Ed Sheeran?" The Doctor asked. 

"No him. Roberson. Aren't you?" Graham replied back as he looked over at Roberson. 

"I haven't declared my intentions yet. But, look, we're talking about spiders!" He said as he moved the subject back to spiders, a typical politician. 

"See? Typical politician. Avoiding the question." Graham retorted. 'Right on Graham' you mentally thought, him having said what you were thinking. 

“I am not a politician. I'm a businessman and I know how to run things.” He saids looking right at Graham. 

“Businessman, Politician.. Is there really a difference?” You asked looking right at Roberson, who turned to look at you with a glare. 

“I've heard you're only running cos you've hated Trump for decades.” Jade said mockingly, pulling Roberson’s attention from glaring at You, you could clearly see hate behind his glare. 

“Please don't mention that name. Look, I was just attacked by a spider the size of a bathtub, and it's all her fault.” He said pointing at Yaz’s Mum. 

“I told you. I know nothing about this.” Yaz’s Mum sounded mildly confused at Roberson’s rising anger. 

“Mum, don't even talk to him. He fired you.” Yaz said looking at her Mum 

“What? He didn't. You didn't. You can't be President if you fire Yaz's mum.” The Doctor said as she moved across the Kitchen, looking from Yaz to Roberson. 

“Najia.” Yaz’s mum said trying to Correct the Doctor once again. You found it amusing. 

“I hate spiders.” Roberson said. 

“I hate spiders, and you don’t see me acting like a big baby.” you retorted crossing your arms against your chest as you looked from Roberson to the Doctor, who seemed to give you the look that said don’t say anything more. Roberson on the other hand wasn’t too happy looking. 

“Oh, man, me too. And there's loads knocking about right now.” Ryan spoke up like he was trying to defuse the sudden tension between you and Roberson, that was laying thick in the air. 

“I will not have them in my hotel.” He said as he moved looking like he was giving some grand speech. 

“So, what do we do?” Yaz said, looking at The Doctor. 

“Why are you asking her?” Roberson asked a bit louder than you expected being looked over as the best candidate for leader. 

“She’s the one in charge obviously.” You said bitterly. 

“Says who?” He replied. 

“Say’s us.” You, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham all said at once. 

“Right, we need two things. Plans of the hotel and a captive spider” The Doctor said as she looked at each of us. 

“I'm not going anywhere near the spider.” You heard from Roberson’s as you opened your mouth to say something but the Doctor quickly pressed her hand over it, pinning you with that look. 

“Alright, Ryan, Graham You capture the spider.. The rest of you lot with me.” She gave you another look like she didn’t want you out of her site.. Because you might do something stupid. 

Several moments later found You, The Doctor, Yas, Yaz’s mum.. And The ‘Businessman’ in an office, with blueprints spread out on the desk. You were right against the Doctor, Roberson was standing to her other side. 

“Now, hotel plans. Let's see.” The Doctor said, as you and her leaned over it. 

“That can't be accurate. It doesn't even have my panic room marked on it” He said with a flat tone, you all looked up at him, accept you. 

“Any issues with spiders before today, Najia, here or at home?” The Doctor said looking over at Yaz’s Mum. 

“My home?” She sounded a bit surprised at the question. 

“One of your neighbours had a spider problem. The link between both places is you.” The Doctor said. 

“knew it. And I'm going to litigate you until your last breath, Nadia.” he said in a hushed tone as he moved around behind the Doctor. 

You moved from your spot, the doctor having noticed quickly pulled you back as she noticed the the silent storm brewing. She shook her head as your nostrils flared.. It wasn’t fair, this man deserved to be brought down a peg or one hundred. 

“It's Najia. And I've done nothing.” She said in her Defence. 

“Are you sure?” The Doctor questioned. 

“Sorry, but who are you two? How'd you both know my daughter? Why have I never met either of you before?” She said seeming confused by everything going on. 

“Oh, not now Mum.” Yaz said from the chair she was sitting in beside her Mum.

“Yes, now. It's not a difficult question.” She said looking down at her Daughter. 

“It is a bit of a long answer.” The Doctor said. 

“Well, I've got time.” Yaz’s Mum said. You looked from the Doctor to Yaz. 

“Well I haven’t. Not right now.” The Doctor said as she was placing papers back in the folders. 

“Are you two seeing each other?” Yaz’s Mum looked from the Doctor to Yaz. 

“I don't think so. Are we?” She asked, looking at Yaz. Your heart must have skipped the next several beats, as you began to feel cold. You leaned into the desk more as you felt lightheaded. 

“We’re friends.” Yaz said, looking at you. 

“What about her, are you seeing each other?” she said pointing at you. “I never even got her name.” 

You could see the Doctor tilt her head towards you slightly, as if interested in the answer. 

“Her name is (Y/N), and still friends.” Yaz said 

“Hmm.” Came from the Doctor as you stood up straight. 

“I owe these two my life. Quite a few times over.” Yaz said. 

“What is that supp-...” Yaz’s Mum was cut off by you knocking a small back box off the desk. 

“Sorry, a bit clumsy.” You said as you leaned down to pick it up. 

“How long did it take you to build this hotel?” The Doctor said looking over at Roberson. 

“Five years. We have fifteen of these hotels throughout the world now. Repurposing former industrial sites into luxury leisure venues.” He said sounding proud of himself for being so resourceful. 

“Repurposing? What was the site before?” She said looking right at him. 

“I don't have... clarity on that.” He said. Either he was lying, or he really didn’t know. You couldn’t tell. 

“I do.” You all looked over at Najia. “Coal mines. This was mining land.” she finished. 

Something seemed to dawn on the Doctor as you looked at her face, you wanted to reach out and ask.. But it was probably better left until later, when all would be revealed. 

“Doc, I'm going to check on Ryan and Graham.. See how their spider hunt went..” 

“Good Idea.” She said not taking her eye’s off Roberson as you moved from the room. 

You quickly moved through the halls as you retraced your steps back to the kitchen. Were you seen Graham holding closed a transparent container containing a rather large spider. Looking around you noticed Ryan reading something. 

“See the Spider hunt went well.” You said as you got closer. 

“Not exactly. We were just told we need something bigger.” Graham said as he managed to secure the spider. 

“You don’t mind if I tag along do you? I know I'm not as exciting as the Doctor is.. But I'm good in a sticky situation.” You said with a Grin. 

“Sure you can love, the more the merrier. Right Ryan.” Graham asked Ryan, who was putting the paper away in his pocket. 

“Right. Shall we get this over with?” Ryan said standing. 

It wasn’t much longer and you found yourselves in the Ballroom, you were a little ways ahead of Ryan and Graham as you kind of listened.. But you didn’t pay attention, seeing as you were worried the Doctor would get herself into trouble.. Seems she was a natural at not taking orders.. Or following anything. 

“I don't know what she expects us to bring back.” Graham said quietly. 

“A spider?” You said, turning a bit to reveal your grin. 

“Ha, ha. Very funny (Y/N) didn’t know you were the group jester.” Graham said back. Your smile instantly turns into a pout.

“Graham” Ryan said. 

Graham made a bit of a noise as he moved his concentration onto his step grandson. 

“I read the letter.” He said. You just moved further head as you seemed to vanish into the dark a bit.. Not having been given a torch light. 

“Oh?” Graham he said as they continued to walk further into the room. 

“From me dad. He said he's sorry for not being there for me, for us, for Nan.” He said quietly. 

“Yeah.” Graham said, waiting for Ryan to continue. 

“He wants us to reconnect. Says that I can live with him now, being that he's my proper family.” Ryan continued. 

“Well, yeah.” Graham said in reply. Ryan didn’t see him much as family. 

“I don't like that he put that. Proper family. He's not proper.” Ryan said, as Graham’s head moves to the side to look at Ryan. 

“Guys.” You said as you moved back over to them, breaking their little family moment. You had heard something. 

“Yeah?” Ryan said. 

“You didn’t by chance check the roof did you?” You asked, your finger shaking a bit as you pointed up. 

“No, Did you Graham.” Ryan asked, looking at him. 

“No, I forgot.” Graham replied. 

Slowly Ryan and Graham turn their backs to you as you hear that shuffling noise again, this time their lights point to the ceiling. Lighting up the roof, and the giant spider that takes a few steps before falling down to the floor. You three take off running out of the ballroom, closing the door as you all made your way back to the safety of the kitchen. Just as you all arrived the Doctor and group runs in the otherside. 

“We've found out what's going on..” The Doctor started but was cut off by Ryan. 

“Massive spider in the ballroom!” He said out of breath.

“How massive?” The Doctor inquired, as she looked past Ryan. You were leaning down trying to catch your breath, so Graham was blocking you from view.   
“Were’s (Y/N?)” The Doctor asked, a bit of panic in her voice. 

“Here!” you said leaning almost surprised to hear the panic. “It was massive, the size of a van.” you spoke. 

“Wow, that is massive.” The Doctor said, sounding a lot less panicked. 

“It must be the mother and the rest are the babies. Some stayed here, some went out into the city, their pheromones disrupting the spider ecosystem, causing other spiders to behave abnormally.” Jade said. You could tell she knew a lot of the things since she was a researcher of the subject. The Doctor turned around to face her.

“Of course. Najia, you were never the link. Your colleague, Anna. What if she had the same pheromones on her, accidentally calling out to a spider that had gone out hunting from this hotel? All these spiders answering the same call, because in the end, every living thing has the same instinct. To come back home.” The Doctor came to the conclusion as she looked from Jade, to Najia as she spoke. 

“That's very touching. But there's a plague in my hotel and it needs to be fixed.” Roberson said in the most arrogant tone. You had calmed down being away from him.. But with each word the need to punch him square the the face was rising. 

“Show me your panic room.” The Doctor said. 

It didn’t take long as you all arrived at the said panic room there thumb and retina scanner next to the door. As Roberson used it to access the room as he worked on opening the door. 

“It’s like a bank vault.” You heard Graham say.

“My lockdown palace. I have one in every hotel, just in case it's needed. Not finished yet, but still.” He said as he led you all into the room. You sayed behind the group were you and Yaz pulled the door closed. 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Yaz said, staying back next to the door as everyone else conversed. 

“Oh! I almost forgot.” You said as you looked at Yaz. “On the ride over here.. There was no room in the car.. So I had to sit on The Doctor’s lap, right… and we ended up having this conversation. Not out loud, Mine and the Doc’s minds are linked so we can talk.. It works wonders when we get split up.. But anyways. I might get a chance later.. If she remembers to tell her. Tell her how I feel.” You finished. 

“OH! That’s proper exciting!” Yaz said a bit louder but no one paid any attention.   
“Let's get back to everyone else, so we don’t miss much.” You said, your cheeks still flushed. 

“Spiders gravitate to their food through vibration. Any ideas” The Doctor said just as you moved closer. 

“Easy. Raze. Am I right?” Ryan said excitedly looking at Yaz. 

“I don't know what you're saying.” She said looking just as confused as she sounded. 

“Yaz, you're so uncool right now.” He said as he moved over to the entertainment syestem as he linked it to his phone, and turning it up with the most awfulest music imagined you had to cover your ears. 

“Sheffield's sickest grime station!” Ryan said waving his hand as he yelled over the music. Everyone seemed to catch on as they grinned, except Roberson. 

Once the plan was in place you all had left to alloted locations, You moved to the Kitchen with The Doctor, and Najia. You turned off all of the lights as you hide and waited for the spiders to pass, the music playing loudly across the whole hotel. 

“Doc.” You said. 

“I really don’t like that Roberson guy. I have this feeling he’s going to get someone killed..” You said, your gut feeling was always correct.. And you hated it. 

“I don’t like him either (Y/N), but it will all work out in the end.. Everything will be just fine. I promise.” She said. 

“So, are you two seeing each other?” Najia cut in. 

You and the Doctor looked at one another before looking back at Yaz’s Mum. 

“Ah, I see.. I see.” She said before she looked into the kitchen. “They’re coming!” She said cutting off the Question you were going to ask. 

Slowly but surely the creepy eight legged freaky things crawled their way through the kitchen past you three and off down the hall to the panic room. You could only watch in utter disgust little things crept by the three of you. 

Soon You, The Doctor, Najia, Yaz, and Ryan met up next to a pool as you stopped a second. 

“You three, into the spa. Get every bottle of essential oils that you can.” She said to Najia, Yaz, and Ryan. “(Y/N) with me.” she said looking at You.   
“What are we going to do, spa it into submission?” Najia asked, as they passed by heading to the spa room. 

“Pretty much. Meet you outside the ballroom.” The Doctor called back as she grabbed your hand and started running. 

Once you and The Doctor made it to the ballroom she stopped as then looked at the closed door. You looked around expecting someone to walk around the corner any second. You were taken by surprise, as you felt the doctor wrap an arm around you. 

“Doctor? Is something wrong?” you asked a bit muffled against her coat where she had pulled you held firmly to her. 

“I just wanted to hug you, that’s all. I love a good hug.” she said. So you obliged her and wrapped your arms around her waist. 

Just as you two pulled apart Najia, Yaz, and Ryan, and Graham rounded the corner. 

“Ah, we interrupting anything.” Yaz asked as they slowed down to a walk. 

“No.. “ you said as you turned away when your face started heating up. 

“Oh Doctor I found this and thought it could be useful.” Graham said holding a backpack with a spray attachment. 

“Oh Graham that’s brilliant!” she said as so took it getting some of the essential oils as she mixed them in the tank before pulling on. “Alright you lot, you ready for thing?” The Doctor asked, as she waited for everyone to nod. She pulled open the door as you all followed her in. 

“Ooo! Very big spider.” She said as she moved slowly. 

“What have we got?” Ryan asked. 

“Peppermint and tea tree oil diluted with water. Spider repellent. I'm hoping this'll help us herd it out.” The Doctor said as you all moved closer to the giant arachnid. 

“You want us to herd out a giant spider? They're attacking people.” Graham said, sounding surprised by that. 

“Stop a second. Can you see that?” Jade said as she held up a hand, and moved closer to the spider, as it struggled to try and climb the wall. 

“It's grown too big.” The Doctor said. 

“She's suffocating. She's got too big to breathe efficiently. Even moving around in here, it's using up what little oxygen she can absorb. She won't survive for long. She's more scared of us than we are of her.” Jade said sadly, as you felt a little choked up about that. 

“I'm so sorry this has happened to you.” The Doctor spoke sounding mournful. 

“So what do we do, just leave her?” Graham asked, as the Doctor looked back at him. 

A moment later a furious Roberson came storming into the Ballroom a Gun in his hand as you hand stepped behind the Doctor just in case you needed to intervene. 

“No. Absolutely not.” The Doctor yelled as she moved towards Roberson, before moving back towards the spider, you were standing beside her. 

“My hotel, my rules. I am the future President of the United States. How's this for fire and fury?” He said as he held up the Gun, his eyes had not left the Doctor’s 

“No! Don’t!” The Doctor yelled before the shot rang out across the room, her head turning to you, as you looked at her wide eyes as you felt the shot hit you square in the chest. 

You stood there a second as you looked around, your ears still ringing. You finally fell to your knees as you watched Yaz, Ryan, and Graham come running over. Your fingers moved to your chest, as you pulled it away seeing the blood coating your fingers. Well here you go again. 

“(Y/N) Hey can you hear me?” Yaz asked as you looked up at her. There were tears slowly rolling down her face as you noticed Ryan had pressure on your chest. “You’ll be alright.” She continued. You grinned. 

“Of co-” You were cut off by a harsh cough, causing blood to drop from your lips. To was getting harder to breath. You didn’t even get a chance to tell them you couldn’t die, properly that was. You gave a few gasping breaths before everything went black. You died. 

You didn’t didn’t know how long you were down, but when you opened your eyes, and sat up Graham was holding Ryan back from a already battered Roberson who had a bloody nose and what looked like the start of a black eye. While he kept telling him “It wasn’t worth it son.” and “Calm down.” 

Yaz on the other hand was sitting on the floor being comforted by her mother, as she cried. You looked around finding the Doctor standing beside the spider who looked like it had passed away while you yourself was dead. 

“Doctor?” You said. This instantly caught the Doctor’s attention as she was by your side in a matter of moments. 

“(Y/N) I'm so glad!” She said as she pulled you into her arms. Her use of your name had caught the attention of the other’s in the room. 

Roberson was the first to move closer. “How on earth.. You were dead. No matter, Now I wont be locked up for Murder. My records are still clean.” 

It was Graham this time to punch the Roberson knocking him right out. 

“(Y/N)” Yaz said as she dropped to her knees next to you and the Doctor. “How?” She asked. You pulled back enough to turn your head. 

“I have a lot to explain..” You looked to the Doctor who let you go. 

“It all happened many, many, many years ago.. But also really far in the future.. In a place called Satellite Five, it was The Doctor, Rose.. she was another companion. Jack Harkness, another time traveler.. Just not a time lord, and I all fighting to save the universe once again.” You took a few seconds to look to the Doctor before turning back to the three. “Well I had run off because I wanted to be of more help, as the enemy drew closer. I was standing beside Jack as we both died.. But next thing I know both Jack and I are alive.. Neither of us knew how or why. I had managed to make it back to the TARDIS before it had completely vanished. I kind of jumped on and held the side, and that’s pretty much it.. Wasn’t until later I found out I couldn’t die.” You finished. 

“That is amazing!” Ryan said. 

“I tried to tell you.. But I didn’t think the Damage was that bad.” You said sheepishly, the Doctor pulled you back against her as you relaxed into the arms. None of her prior regenerations were this clingy when you’d died. 

“We’re just glad you're alright love.” You heard Graham say. 

“Let’s get out of here.. And you can explain to me how you know the Doctor, and (Y/N)” Najia said. 

You all get up leaving Roberson on the floor as you moved off out of the Ballroom. The Doctor was just about carrying You, as you moved through the building to the front door. It took a little bit before Ryan and Yaz had cut a way through the webbing, the Doctor still refusing to let you go. 

It was quiet on the way back, you were once again seated in the Doctor’s lap as Yaz Drove the way back to her place.   
Once you’re all outside of the TARDIS, Yaz turns to her Mum.

“Hey Mum, I'll be up soon.. I want to say goodbye to everyone. Is that ok?” She said. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.. But you will tell me how you know these two when you get up there.” She spoke sternly. 

“Yeah. Of course.” Yaz smiled, as she waited for her mom to enter the building, before you all shuffled into the TARDIS. 

“Proper goodbye this time.” The Doctor said finally releasing You from her iron grip. 

“About that.” Ryan said. 

“Do we have to? You see, Doc, the thing about grief is it needs time. I don't want to sit around my house waiting for it to go away, cos that house is full of Grace and it makes it so much harder. But, er, being with you and seeing all these things out there, it really helps.” Graham said. 

“What about you?” The Doctor said turning to Ryan. 

“Do you really think I want to go back to working in that warehouse? No way.” Ryan said moving forward. 

“Yaz, you wanted to come home.” The Doctor said looking over at Yaz. 

“I know. I love my family, but they also drive me completely insane. I want more. More of the universe. More time with you. More time with (Y/N). You're like the best people I've ever met.” Yaz said moving forward as well until Her, Graham and Ryan were standing in a line. 

“You two are pretty awesome.” Ryan said with a smile. 

“You're both all right, I suppose.” He said sounding a bit embarrassed. 

“I can't guarantee that you're going to be safe.” The Doctor said looking between the three. 

“We know.” Yaz said. 

“Do you? Really? Cos when I pull that lever, I'm never quite sure what's going to happen.” The Doctor said making sure they knew. 

“That's okay.” Ryan said clarifying. 

“You're not going to come back as the same people that left here.” She said. 

“But that's all right. I think that's good.” Graham said. 

“Be sure. All of you, be sure.” The Doctor 

“Sure.” Yaz confirmed

“Sure.” Graham also Confirmed.

“Deffo.” And Ryan after. 

“Look at you. My fam. No, it still doesn't quite work. Team Tardis?” The Doctor said mood lightening.

“Meh. We'll take that.” Yaz 

“Welcome aboard. Properly. Oh. Do you want to do it together?” The Doctor said as she moved to the Panel and put her hand on the Dematerializing lever. Everyone but you joined in the new family tradition as you scampered off into the back of the TARDIS where your room was, you were a mess and you needed to change. 

“I love this bit.” You heard the Time Lady say as the Tardis began to shake, as it De-materialized.


	4. The Tsuranga Conundrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is taken a bit longer than I thought.

It was between the trip of rainbathing in the upward tropics of Kinstarno and the next, because who knew what adventure laid ahead. You and the Doctor finally had a chance to talk after the other’s had left the TARDIS for just a nip. 

You were nervously picking at the fuzz from your sweater as you sat on the hexagon steps watching the doctor move around the Console. Before she stopped and looked up at you. “Fancy a trip to Mars?” she asked. 

You grinned as you pressed a hand to your face. “No, we need to talk.” You spoke your words a bit muffled by your hands. 

The Doctor was beside you in a matter of moments seated on the same step as you were, her face twisted with concern, and sadness. “What do we need to talk about?” 

“Doctor, I'm not leaving or anything, it was about before.. With the spiders.” You said after you had moved your hands. To hold out your hand before bending all the fingers except the pinky. “I promised.” 

The realization dawned on the Doctor, as the light returned to her face. “Oh yeah, I nearly forgot.” She seemed to move closer to you. 

“I really like you Doctor, I have since the first day we met.” You said all at once, before you covered your face with your hands. 

There was a long pause, it felt like centuries long. Then you felt the Doctor’s hand wrap around your wrist and your face was uncovered. As your red face was left out in the open, but with another quick moment the Doctor had her lips pressed against yours. 

This kiss didn’t last long as you two pulled apart just in time as Graham, Ryan, and Yaz all came walking into the TARDIS too busy talking with each other to have seen the Kiss. 

“You alright you two? Looking a bit red in the face.” Graham asked.

“Yeah just fine, alien parasite.. Nasty little things. Don’t worry, it's not contagious!” The doctor said as she popped up from her spot on the step and moved over to the console. “Alright Fam.. Team.. I have an idea where we are going today! This is going to be fun.” She spoke as she moved around the Console flipping switches. As the TARDIS Gave a small groan but complied once the Dematerization switch was pulled.

Soon you all found yourselves at night in a massive space junkyard, or better called Junk Galaxies. You were all using metal detectors to find, whatever it was that the Doctor had asked.. You didn’t quite remember what it was.. But she said ‘You will know it when you see it.’ 

“We're never going to find one! “ Graham complained. 

You were standing between The Doctor who was at the large pile of metal and scrap, and Graham who was just up on another pile everyone’s metal detectors were quiet as they moved along scanning over the area. You looked up at Doctor who seemed too busy to notice you staring. 

“Course we are. I've programmed the detectors specifically. We found seven last time we were here. Right (Y/N).” The Doctor replied to Graham. You knew this because you helped the Doctor program them, well you held them she programmed.

“Yeah, I believe you found them. While I sat around.. I was recovering from a prior accident.” You said with a slight blush on your cheeks. 

“And how long did that take you?” He asked back, there was a bit of irritation in his voice. 

“It couldn't have been more than a month. Unless that was Seffilun 59.” She said looking around. 

“Which one's this?” You heard Yaz ask from behind, being careful when you turned so you didn’t trip. 

“Seffilun 27. Maybe 59's the one with a big pile of these. That's the problem with junk galaxies, all the planets look the same. It's hard to keep track.” She said as she picked a weird giant spark plug looking thing, before she dropped it. 

“They really do all look alike.” You said as you stumbled when your foot got caught under some twisted metal, thankfully you caught yourself. 

“If we've wasted the last four hours on the wrong planet…” Graham said sounding like it was the biggest deal in the universe. 

“Oi! Who took you rainbathing in the upward tropics of Kinstarno?” The Doctor said in a discipling tone. 

“It was a lovely trip.” You said as you moved a bit, as you remembered you and the Doctor had spent a little time alone.. A few stolen kisses, before the other three tracked you down. 

“Oh, no, no. Listen, that's amazing. I was just saying, like, needle... haystack.” Graham said as you waved his hand across the vast expanses of the planet. 

“Yeah, you might be right.” She replied to him. 

“No, hold on. I've found something!” Graham said, holding his hand up as his detector started going off. 

You watched as the Doctor jumped down the pile, with such grace it left your mouth hanging open. You snapped your mouth closed as you moved over to where the Doctor was pulling bits of stuff off of whatever Graham found, before she stood up straight. Her face was a twist of terror. 

“I'm Sorry.” She whispered as she looked down at the beeping device. 

You tilt forward to get a better look at the beeping device. It looked like a landmine. That’s when you noticed how close everyone was.. Maybe the Doctor could defuse it. 

“What's he found?” Yaz asked. 

“Nobody move.” The Doctor said as she leaned down and scanned the mine. “If I can keep it in temporal lock…” She tried to use her Sonic to keep it from going off. “No, it's got too many sensors, it won't work. It was camouflaged! This is someone's idea of a nasty joke.”

“What is it?” Yaz asked, a bit scared. 

“Sonic Mine. It’s counting down.” The Doctor said as she looked at her sonic. 

“How Long we got?” Graham asked. 

“Three, Two…” Was the last thing you heard before everything seemed to go wobbly and white.. Then nothing. You really hoped no one was dead, especially the Doctor.. You don’t know how you could go on if she were dead. 

You seemed to be coming around. Colors danced before your eyes as it all turned white, too white. You closed your eyes to the bright color, as you tilted your head with a groan, when you heard muffled voices. Opening your eyes again, you smiled when you realized everyone was there and alive. 

“Where are we?” You heard the Doctor say. 

“We're in hospital. They've just brought us all round. (Y/N has yet to come around.” You heard Graham say. 

“We don’t have Medtags” Yaz said right after. 

You opened your eyes, as you sat up quickly.. There was a sudden intake of breath. Maybe you had been out dreaming, or maybe you were around.. But not around. Soon you had someone in front of you, as they were telling you something that was still muffled. You pushed them from your way as they tried to scan you. You wanted the Doctor. 

Pushing yourself up you all but collapsed on the floor. 

“Hey! Be careful!” The words clearing up. 

“Doctor.” You said. 

“(Y/N)” You heard from above you. Before you heard her talking again. “There was a sonic mine…” 

“Yeah, the robo-dredgers notified us as they were pulling you from the debris. We've stabilised your vital organs. You're lucky they got to you fast.” The Male said as he was helping you back on the chair. 

“Stabilised my organs? What happened to them?” You heard Graham say. 

Stabilising organs.. That doesn't make sense; you should have already healed by now.. Unless you had taken further damage when the Sonic Mine had gone off. You looked up at the Male as you reached out. “What were my injuries?” 

He looked down at the small blue screen as he said. “Yeah we were surprised you’d survived.. You had a large piece of metal through your chest.” 

You looked down to realize one of your favorite shirts was ruined. This was just your luck, the one day you thought you’d wear something nice on an easy mission and it didn't go that way, not when it did. Never. Why would that change now. 

“I've seen quite a few sonic mine injuries here. They disrupt your internal organic stability, whilst churning up the exterior environment. Tsuranga's actually agitating for the territories to be swept more fully, but... “ He spoke as he moved from computer to computer. There was beeping on another monitor as he moved over. “That doesn't make sense.” 

“Tsuranga?” You heard The Doctor whisper. 

“Why have they done that.” You heard the man say as your eyes were trained on the Doctor. She didn’t look well. You wanted more than to get up and fix her. 

“I know that name.” You heard her say, as she began to move. You didn’t get a chance to tell her not to, but she was already collapsing on the floor. You pushed yourself up as the two medics in the room were to her side. 

“Oh.” You watched her grab her side. “Where have I heard the name Tsuranga? Whatever. Very grateful. Need to get back to our ship. Oh! Come on, you lot.” She said as she stood up half limping from the room as you and the rest followed her from the room behind the medics. 

The Doctor looked so confused as she turned a corner. “Which way is out?” 

The medic just kept insisting. “Can you return to the assessment zone, please? We're not discharging you. You need to rest.” 

“I appreciate how much you've looked after us, but my ship is very valuable. It's also my home, our home.” She looked back at You. “And I'm worried about leaving it here on a junk planet where people come and scavenge. I might never see it again, and I've only just got it back.” The Doctor said. That realization dawned on you as you pushed forward ignoring any of your pain. 

“Wait here” The male medic spoke. 

“This way is out.” The Doctor said, and You followed her faithfully. 

You followed the Doctor down the Corridor, until you came to a door, you watched her press the button as the door opened interrupting the people conversing inside. 

“Sorry. Looking for the exit. There's no signs.” The Doctor said. 

“General Cicero's privacy indicators are clearly on.“ One of the people inside the room said. 

“Sorry, not really up on privacy indicators” Graham said. 

“General Cicero? Not Eve Cicero? Keeba galaxy? Neuro pilot?” The Doctor spoke as she moved past you, her arm dropping from her side. 

“Oh, God.” You heard the man say, like here we go again. 

“You're mentioned in the Book of Celebrants. You helped defeat the Army of the Aeons at the Battle of the Underkind.” She said, sounding like a fangirl as she stood in front of the Female pilot. 

“I was one of many.” Cicero said. 

“You're a bit of a legend, though.” She said, you could clearly tell she was fangirling. You were a bit jealous. 

“This is my brother, Durkas, and my consort, Ronan.” She first indicated to the male across from her then to the one beside her. 

“When she says consort, she really means Clone Drone. Android. You can tell by the hair.” Durkas said, obviously unhappy about the situation. 

“Durkas. And who are you?” Cicero chided her brother, before turning to The Doctor. 

“I'm the Doctor.” The Doctor said proudly. 

“Wait.” Cicero got down from the stool she was sitting on, as she pointed at the Doctor. “I've heard that name. Aren't you in the Book of Celebrants? Isn't there a whole chapter about you?” 

You could hear a bit of fangirling in her voice, you were bristling with jealousy. You felt a hand press to your shoulder, as you turned to look. It was Yaz. You gave her a nod, as you moved closer to her. 

“Me? No. Very common name. Anyway, lovely chatting. Must be off. Hope you all get better soon.” She turns to start leaving her eyes landing on you for a moment Her hand once again pressed to her side. You were worried about her as you followed her from the room “I'd say it was more of a volume than a chapter. Just so you know.” She turned around and poked her head back in the room, before leaving. 

“Oh, that bit hurts. Oh! That bit really hurts. Where's the exit? Why are there no signs for the exit?” She said, as You moved to wrap an arm around her. But she moves out of it as she wiggles a bit walking down the hall. 

You stood back a bit, letting everyone else pass you. You would rather be in the back behind everyone, so they couldn’t see how the Doctor’s dismissal affected you. You watched her step into another room. You stayed where you were so you couldn't exactly hear what was going on as the door closed cutting you off from the rest.

You didn’t get a chance to move as the Medics caught up with you. 

“You stay right here, You go check in here.” He said as he pointed to the Female. 

“Right.” She said as she moved over to the door and it slid open. “Astos, found them. They're here in Pod Two” She called back down the hall. You and Astos made your way to the room. 

“We have been trying to tell you.” Astos said, You looked at him. 

“Yes, you have. Vibrations. Too wrapped up in myself. Missed the vibrations.” The Doctor said as she fell to her knees pressing her hands to the floor. You pushed past everyone to drop on the floor in front of her. 

“I was trying to break it to you gently.” Astos said as he kneeled down to one side. 

“Tsuranga. This isn't a hospital. It's a ship. And we're already in flight.” She said, she looked like she was holding back tears. You crawled forward pressing your hand to her cheeks. 

“It’s ok Doctor, The TARDIS She’s smart. I’m sure She’ll keep anyone out until we get back to her. She’s a unique one.” You said as your thumbs brushed against her cheeks. 

“Tsuranga operates emergency medical transport. This is a QuadZone Rescue Craft.” Astos said ruining your sweet moment. The Doctor moved herself away from you, for the second time that day.. A little bit more of you seemed to break. 

“Like the Red Cross.” Yaz asked. 

“You'll be fine. We'll be at Resus One soon enough.” The Female medic said kneeling to the otherside of the Doctor. 

“Er, how long were we out for?” It was Ryan to ask. 

“Four days.” Astos said. 

You nearly fell flat on your face as your hands seem to go numb, along with the rest of your body. Your eyes wide as you looked at the floor. Four days.. You were out for four days. 

“Four days' flight from the Tardis…” Graham said solemnly. 

The Doctor who was sitting up. “Argh!” She said falling forward as she pushed herself up. Her arm crossed her body to grab her side. “I'm walking. Argh. No need to walk with me. I need to walk on my own. Four days. Walking. Come on, limbs.” 

You watched her walk out of the Astros room following behind as you pushed yourself to your feet, as you ignored her as you decided to follow behind her.. You were never one to leave the Doctor alone, especially when she was in such distress. Besides you never did follow orders well. 

“Have you got onboard teleport?” the Doctor asked kind of limping a bit. 

“No, but there's post-recuperation onward teleport at Resus One.” Astos said as he followed behind you, as you followed behind the Doctor. 

“I don't want to go to Resus One. Let me talk to the pilot.” The Doctor said, clearly agitated. 

“Hey, it's not just you on board.” Astos said as you watched the Doctor pull her Sonic out, and sonicked one of the logos on the wall. 

“What are you doing? Don't touch that. Patients aren't allowed access to any onboard systems or non-medical facilities.” Astos said. 

You watched as the Schematics came up on the screen. You quickly look over it, just like the Doctor. Before she turns to get in the males face. 

“What were you worried about? Just as I was waking up, you... you saw something and you were worried.” The Doctor spoke. 

“No!” Astos denied. 

“Ooo, bad liar. Must be difficult in your job.” She said, still looking at him. 

“She always knows when someone is lying.. I can’t lie to her at all..” You said as you still looked over the schematic. 

“That’s right, and we have to talk later when we get the chance.” She said looking over to you. 

“Hey, I'm an excellent liar.” Astos said as he looked between the Doctor and you. 

“So you were lying, then.” The Doctor said still standing in front of Astos. 

“I didn’t say that.” He replied. 

“See? Bad liar.” She said, finally moving away from Astos as she sonicked the screen.

“You made it too obvious.” You snorted. 

“NavChamber. This way. Ah! Still hurts!” She said, as you moved next to her wrapping an arm around her. 

“You pull away from me again Doctor I won't hesitate to take your sonic from you for the rest of this ride.” You said. She seemed to pout as this as she finally leaned against you.

“Running can disrupt the ongoing internal healing process.” Astos said from behind. 

“Yeah well you’re not going to get her to sit still long. The Universe knows I’ve tried.. Many times, so just let her go. I have her, I’ll always have her.” you said looking over your shoulder at the male. 

As you move further down the hallway towards a closed door The Doctor pulls her Sonic out and soniced the door making it open. There was no one inside as you looked around curiously. 

“Enough, now. You can't be in here. I don't know what that device is, but if you don't leave, I have to restrain you.” He spoke more sternly. 

You turned around as you let the Doctor move on her own. “You touch her, you will have a very angry me to deal with!” You said as You gave the guy a glare. 

He seemed to step away from you, as he moved over towards the Doctor. 

“Where's the crew?” The Doctor said as she moved around the circular room, still half limping. 

“Rescue crafts are automated. It's a two-medic crew, just me and Mabli. Our course is remotely programmed from the Tsuranga Hub at Resus One.” He said after he stopped again. 

“How do we turn it around?” The Doctor asked as she leaned against one of the screens. You moved over two her. 

“We can't. The course is remotely set and locked. Onboard crew don't have privileges to unlock it.” He said. ‘We’ll see about who has privilege here’ You thought as you glared at Astos, who seemed to shift nervously. 

“We'll see about privileges.” The Doctor said nearly what you were thinking, as she pulled her Sonic out and pointed it at the console.. Or what you assumed was the Console. 

“Don't! If you interfere with the navi-systems, they'll take it as an act of hostility or hijack. They can detonate the craft.” He said, stepping in front of the Doctor. 

“I'm not being hostile!” She said, sounding a bit angry, you could tell Astos was right. 

“Doctor, Look at me.. You need to calm down a bit, yeah.” You said trying to catch the Doctor’s attention. It didn’t seem to be working. “Doc, I love you.. “ You were interrupted by the other guy. 

“You're being hostile and selfish. There are patients on board who need to get to Resus One as a matter of urgency. My job is to keep all of you safe. You're stopping me from doing that.” He said as he cut you off. 

“You're right. Of course you're right. I'm sorry. That mine hit me harder than I thought.” She seemed to calm down, like this man had some kind of hypnotic power over her. She looked over at you. “Did you say you loved me?” She didn’t wait for an answer as she leaned in and pressed her lips to yours for a second. 

“I've done 37 tours. We will get you all back safe.” He said after looking away. 

“Where are we? There's a lot of stuff out there. Space junk, asteroids.” She said as she turned away from You to the monitors as she looked from screen to screen. You just stood there stunned in the after efter of the kiss, and the fact you loved the Doctor, and said it. 

“We're on the edges of the Constant Division. That's what threw me back there. The routing usually keeps us out of here.” Astos said standing behind The Doctor. 

“Why?” The Doctor said looking at him. 

“It's disputed territory. We're only just over the boundary, so nothing to worry about.” He said, as he moved back towards the door. 

“So what’s that?” The Doctor asked pointing at the screen. You moved back over to see what it was. 

“What’s what?” He said moving back over. There was a beeping light moving at the ship position, and quick. 

“Doctor..” You said. There was a loud bang as you all stood up straight looking at the roof. 

“Probably an asteroid shard.” He speaks when the alarms go off. 

“Shield breach. No, wait. Reconfiguring. Resealed and solid. But something breached it for a second.” She said moving over to lean down to another screen. 

This time there was banging above your heads you moved to turn around as you were looking for the source, knowing fully well it wasn’t from inside the ship.. No, something was outside the ship but what could survive with no oxygen? 

“I'll check the system monitors.” Astos said as he moved to the computer. 

You and the Doctor were moving around, you on the opposite side of the room than her as you both concentrated on the roof. Like at any moment something was going to crash through and eat someone. You tilted your head up to some amusement to find the doctor pulling a stethoscope out of one of her pockets. She really did love pockets.You watched as she pressed it to the wall as she listened. 

“Something's inside the shields.” She said the Stethoscope still pressed to the wall. 

“I'm sure there’s nothing.” Astos said leaning up. 

“Bad liar, Astos.” The Doctor said, before moving from the wall. 

“Go back to your patient-pod. I don't know either of your names.” He said, looking from You to The Doctor as he began to move towards the exit, stopping when The doctor pressed her Stethoscope to another wall. 

“That’s (Y/N), and I'm The Doctor.” She said, as listened intently to whatever it was she could hear. 

“Are you kidding me.” Astos said. 

“Nope, that’s The Doctor.” You said from your position. 

“Sometimes. But not right now.” She might not have heard you, as she pulled the Stethoscope off and moved towards Astos. “Tell me the ship's structure, Astos, quick as you can.” She finished. 

“Central walkway goes all the way around. We have an assessment area in the heart, three patient-pods, one emergency suite on the sides. We can perform limited medical procedures but our job is basically keep people alive until we can get them to a facility.” He spoke as he pointed to something on a screen.

You moved over to try and see what they were talking about, but you couldn't see past either of them which caused you to pout a bit. The Doctor really must have been worried about what had breached the Shields. 

“Evacuation equipment?” She said. 

“Two life-pods, portside and starboard. Maximum five per pod. We're just within our occupancy limit.” Astos said, you had just managed to get to your tippy toes as you seen him pointing at a map of the place.Was it really that serious that the Doctor had to ask about Evacuation equipment. 

“Oh, that's good” The Doctor said. She leaned up as Astos moved to the middle round console. 

“This ship was designed for 100,000 tours. It can withstand a hell of a lot.” Astos said as he stopped next to the middle console. You had no idea what to call it. 

“Who are you trying to reassure, us or yourself?” The Doctor said finally looking at you, like she forgot you were there. You gave her a small smile, you couldn’t blame her. You were being very quiet. 

Before you had a chance to stay anything, the alarms sounded, and the lights dimmed. This was not good, you had that bad feeling again. This time you chose to keep it to yourself, because more than likely it was You that was about to meet your bitter end. 

“That's a breach alert.” Astos said as he looked up from where he was at the Console. 

“It's in the portside life-pod.” The Doctor said pointing to the screen, you followed her finger to the area she was pointing. 

“It can’t be.” Astos said looking over his shoulder. 

“Are there comms in the life-pod?” She asked turning to look at Astos, who turned and began to press buttons. There was a sound then a bunch of crackling, as the monitors powered down. 

“It's using the life-pod as a way into the ship. You know these territories. What can it be? Whoa, that thing can really move. It's heading from the portside to the starboard.” She said as she turned back to the map. You both watched the dot move as rather fast speed, from one side to the other. 

“Area around the starboard pod's offline. I can't get a reading.” Astos said from the panel. 

“This can’t be right.. How could something do this so quickly.” You said looking at the Doctor. 

“I don’t know, but we need to find out what it is.” She said looking up at you.

“Okay, you two take port, I'll check starboard.” Astos said, turning from the circular console. 

“No, no, no. Too dangerous. You take port, we’ll take starboard” The Doctor argued. 

“You're not in charge here. This is my craft. You both are my patient and my responsibility, as is everyone else here. You’re both still recovering, you're still in pain. I'll check starboard. You two check portside.” He said, slightly amused when that fact sank in on you both. You had been hiding the pain for the sake of the Doctor, who takes longer to heal than you would. 

“I’m fine.” You lied, as you moved over to the doctor. Astos moved closer as he seemed to press just in the wrong spot, as you doubled over with a small cry. 

“You’re an even worse liar than I am.” He said. 

“Don't like being told what to do.” The Doctor said as she moved over to you and rubbed you back until you were able to stand straight upright again. 

“Yeah, I'm getting that impression. Take a comm-dot.” He said as he pulled open a drawer, and pulled two out, as he pressed one behind the Doctor’s ear, then on behind your ear. “Mabli already has one. Stay off her channel while we work out what this is. She doesn't need to know about this yet. It's only her second tour. Neither do any of the other patients, obviously.” He said as you all started to move from the room. 

“Obviously.” Both you and The Doctor said together. 

“Why am I trusting you, Doctor?” He said.

“She’s one of those people you can trust. It’s like an Aura about her.. Calming.” you said closing your eyes as you walk right into the wall.

“You might be a bad liar, Astos, but you've got excellent instincts.” The Doctor said as she moved back as she grabbed your hand, pulling you along, as you and The Doctor move one direction, and Astos moving the other. That knot in your stomach returned. Or maybe it was organs settling you couldn’t be sure. 

You and the Doctor walked along the Corridor, you were still connected by the hands as you both looked around. You felt this pleasant tingle where her thumb was rubbing against the back of your hand. You could just float off with that feeling. 

“I could sense your mood earlier.” The Doctor said, as her eyes scanned the halls for anything. 

“My mood, I didn’t leave the door open did I?” You said as you checked.. No it was still closed. 

“No, we are on a higher plain now, you probably haven’t noticed it yet. Human brains are so simple.” She said as you both continued to walk. “Did you really mean what you said back there?” 

“Back where?” You said looking at her. 

“In the Control room.. You loved me?” She said stopping you, as you turned to her. 

“Yeah, I know yesterday. No.. several days ago I said I liked you alot, but it was the realization I would follow you anywhere. Any Galaxy, planet.. Even into the sun if it meant staying with you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Not even Jack. For you I will Doctor.” You finished. 

“I love you too (Y/N), I don't remember when it happened.. But I realized when we were falling from the TARDIS back then.. I didn’t quite remember you.. But when I did.. I also realized I loved you as well.” She released your hand as she moved them up to cup your cheeks, before pressing her lips against your once again. 

Your fingers move to tangle around the lilac jacket as you try to pull her closer, you needed to feel this was real and not some sick twisted trick being played on you. The Kiss didn’t last too much longer, as you pulled back because as much as you hated it you needed air. 

“We should really get back to the task at hand.” She said as she pulled back. “We’ll sort more out later.” She spoke as you both continued down the corridor. 

“Later, got it.” you said still flushed. 

“See anything, Astos?” You heard The Doctor, both besides you and in your head. 

“Nothing so far.” You heard his response. 

“Us either.” The Doctor spoke. 

“The life-pod's just round the corner.” Astos voice came through. 

“Us too. Go carefully. Whatever this thing is, it can move very fast.” The Doctor spoke as she grabbed your hand in case there was a need to run. 

“The power's been shorted around the life-pod” Astos said through the Com. 

The area you two were walking into the lights were going on and off, as there was a slight buzzing of electricity as it did. You moved a step closer to the doctor, your free hand moving up to you chest. 

“The power's gone out in this section.” The Doctor finally replied. 

There was a sudden flash as you released the Doctor’s hand and fell back against the wall when the panel in front of you flashed, and sparked a bit. You have no idea why that scared you so bad.. You were normally braver than that.. Having been through so much more.

“You need to check the pod's still secure.” Astos said. You slowly got to your feet to stand behind the Doctor. 

“The system's all drained.” The Doctor replied to Astos, as she tried to activate the door. 

“Astos. The portside life-pod, it's gone. Jettisoned.” You heard the Doctor as you looked over her shoulder. 

“Understood. Doctor, it's here. It's inside this pod.” You heard him respond as you looked at the Doctor. 

“Don't engage with it. Stay where you are. We need you safe.” You looked at the Doctor as she spoke. 

“Listen to The Doctor! Don’t do anything dangerous!” You said finally using the com. There was still no response from Astos. 

“Astos, what's happening there? Astos? Are you listening to me? Do not engage.” The Doctor spoke more urgently. 

After a moment of nothing over the com, the whole ship shuttered causing you to hit the wall. You looked as the Doctor as she reached out to you. The worry for Astos was clear on her face. 

“Astos, what's happening?” The Doctor asked her voice still urgently, waiting for a response. 

“Rookie mistake. It's jettisoning the pod. The internal controls are broken... and I'm inside. No!” He said you could hear how scared he was through the com. 

“Astos, hold on, I'm coming!” You watched as the Doctor took off running down the hall, your hand still in her’s, as she pulled you along. 

You were running so fast as the Doctor led the way though the ship, at one point you passed the female medic and that android as you rounded the corner and disappeared around another. You hoped Astos was going to be alright.. But the knot in your stomach only grew the closer you got. 

You were both about to round another corner when the ship violently shook, causing you and the Doctor to both smash against the wall, and fall to the floor. The Doctor sat up, as she began to call for Astos desperately over the Com. You were still on the floor as you looked up at The Doctor, tears began to well in your eyes. 

Was this your fault? should you have told The Doctor? Could she have prevented it? This was your fault! You knew something was going to happen, and you let it happen. All these things seemed to swirl through your head as you didn’t realize the Doctor had gotten up and staggered further down the hallway. It wasn’t until Mabli came running around the corner. 

“Oh, are you alright? Let me help you up.” She said as she leaned down, the scared look in her eyes only caused the guilt you were hold to overflow. As the tears slowly slid down your cheeks. 

“Are you hurt?” She asked, tilting her head. 

“No..” You managed out. 

She nodded, just as Graham, Ryan, and Yaz came around the Corner. Yaz moved over to help you up, with Mabli before you all too off around the corner in the direction the doctor had gone. As you all moved the lights flickered out as you were all left in blue glow, from the remaining light source. 

You looked around at the other, as you took off running. You had to find the Doctor to make sure nothing happened to her, as you rounded the corner you stopped dead in your tracks the other’s behind you doin the same as there was a small gray, hairless creature just up the way destroying the ship. 

“Where's Astos? Oh, my saints!” You heard from Mabli, 

“What is that?” Came from Graham. 

Before anyone else had a chance to ask anything else the small creature turned around and gave a great roar, its mouth open wide showing off rows of sharp teeth. 

“I don't know, but it's incredibly dangerous. It jettisoned the life-pods, and it killed Astos.” She said looking back at everyone. 

“What?” Mabli said in disbelief. 

?I'm sorry, Mabli, but it's down to us to get us safely back to Resus One now.” She said before turning around to the alien creature. “And you - off this ship, back into space, right now, else you'll have me to deal with!” The Doctor said in a more angry tone. 

The creature just looked at her and hissed, as it picked up and devoured a bit of metal that was just about the same size as it was. You just looked there stunned, never in all of your years with the Doctor had you ever experienced anything like it. 

“It just sort of ignored you there, Doc.” Graham stated the obvious. 

“Got that, thanks, Graham.” The Doctor replied. 

“Captain Obvious over there.” You whispered so no one could hear you. 

“How's it eating all that stuff?” Ryan said next. 

“What is it even?” Yaz spoke. 

You watched as the Doctor pulled her Sonic from the inside pocket of her jacket, and inched closer to the creature. 

“Doctor.” You said, about to move forward but Yaz put her arm out.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” She replied to you. 

“No idea.” She started to answer Yaz’s question. “Hit the ship from the depths of space, so it can survive a vacuum. Doesn't need oxygen. And can digest pretty much whatever it wants, by the looks of things.” She spoke as she continued to move forward, slowly. Her sonic out in front of her

As The Doctor got close enough you could hear the familiar whirring sound of the Sonic before, the creature growls and leaps at it, and bites it right out of her hand. The doctor gave a sound of shock, as she leans back again. 

“And it’s got nerve.” You heard Ryan say as you managed to get past Yaz, by going under her arm. 

“It just ate my Sonic!” The Doctor said standing there in disbelief. 

The Creature gave a weird noise, as it regurgitates the Sonic, you leaned down and picked it up handing it back to the Doctor. She tries to use it but it’s not working. Which caused her to make a dissatisfied scrunched face look. 

The Creature turns and escapes into the Vent, causing a lot of sparking as you all turn and run back down the Corridor. You and the Doctor besides one another, as a shower of sparks rain down on you and her as the setting systems seem to explode along the corridor. 

Soon you were all standing in front of the NavChamber once again, this time Mabli opens the door. You all walk in behind her. 

“The ship's databanks. I shouldn't let you in here, but I am, and that's fine.” She said as she moved further into the room. The Doctor moves forward to catch her arm. 

“(Y/N) and I was already in here with Astos.” The Doctor said. 

“Is he really gone?” Mabli asked looking from the Doctor to you. 

“I’m sorry.” You said hanging your head. 

“I’m sorry as well, Mabli.” The Doctor also spoke. 

“He... he was one of the only people who ever believed in me. Including me. He was so kind. There aren't enough kind people.” Mabli said, as she looked like she was about to cry as she turned to the Doctor.

“What would he want you to do now?” The Doctor said. 

“Er.. Make sure everyone stays safe.” She said. 

“You can do this.” You said as you step up next to the Doctor. 

“Right. Yeah. I can.” Mabli said as she sounded like she was trying to convince herself. 

“What did you want to show us?” The Doctor asked. 

“Well, if I sync my ocular recorders with the databanks…” Mabli said moving to the round console. 

“Oh, yeah. Sync the old ocular recorders. It's obvious.” You heard Graham say from behind you, and you all but rolled your eyes, thanks again Captain Obvious. 

“All Tsuranga medics are implanted with lenses so we can record all treatments for training purposes, lawsuits, data records.” Mabli said continuing, as she looked from one person to the next. 

“Like a posh version of my uniform camera.” Yaz said, almost amazed. 

“Hang on. So, if this is the control deck, where's the rest of the crew?” Graham said as he turned from Yaz to look around. 

“No crew. All automated.” The Doctor said. 

You were standing behind everyone so you zoned out. You knew it was a bad time to do it.. But sometimes you really couldn’t help it as your thoughts dragged you kicking and screaming. You were left rewatching as Astos went Starboard, and you stood there stuck in place as you watched the scene change and you were watching the pod being jettisoned before it exploded.. You weren’t there to see it.. But there it was brought as some sick film in your head. Except, you knew what it was.. 

You were having a Lucid dream, it had been a while as you had one. The whole scene changed as you watched Astos once again head towards the Starboard side.. You reached out to him, as you opened your mouth but nothing came out.. You looked to the Doctor for help, but she wasn’t looking at you, she was walking away. You could feel the tears hot on your cheeks as you watched everything turn black, then to the Pod once again blew up. You were stuck there watching. 

The Scene started over, except this time The Doctor was in front of you calling your name. You looked at her desperately as you tried to open your mouth to talk to her, but nothing came out. The look on her face looked of concern, as everything seemed to go black around you and her. It was then that it returned to the blue glow of Control Dock. 

“(Y/N) Come on, there we go.. Welcome back.” The Doctor said with a smile.

“Sorry, I don’t know what happened.” You said as you looked around, realizing it was you and her in the Control Dock. 

“I was about to enter your head to pull you out.. Does this happen often?” She asked as she pulled you closer to her body. 

“Not for a while..” You pressed your face against her shoulder, she smelled like the universe to you. 

“I really hate to leave you like this, but I have to save the ship.” She said as she pulled you back, her hands moving up to press her palms to your cheeks, as he wiped her thumbs across your cheeks. 

You hadn’t even really been aware you were crying. “You save the day.. Yeah.” You said as you smiled letting your cheek rub against her palm. You knew the safety of everyone aboard was more important. “I’m fine.” you said with a smile. 

“Off to the Assessment area with you.. I'll be there soon.” She said as she pushed you towards the door. 

You wanted to turn around and convince her to let you stay but when you looked at her over your shoulder you could see the stress was clearly evident on her face. So you allowed yourself to be guided from the room. You gave the Doctor one last look as the door closed. 

You finally pushed yourself to start moving towards the Assessment area, that was where you all woke up. Yes. Now where was that room at? You looked from one way to the other, then you realized you were standing in the same spot you were in your Lucid nightmare. You closed your eyes for a moment, as you tried to concentrate on your breathing. 

You hadn’t realized the door behind you opened until you felt a hand on your shoulder, causing you to jump a bit. 

“Oh! Doctor. Sorry.. I think I forgot where I was going.. You know human brains..” You said trying to play it off. Although she didn’t look convinced. 

“It’s ok we can walk together.” She said as she offered her arm. 

“Oh, how kind of you.” You said taking the arm as you both began to walk down the opposite corridor as Astos had taken. You looked back over your shoulder, as you swore you saw the ghostly silhouette of Astos standing there. You watched it until you rounded the corner and it disappeared from your site. 

“You seem distracted (Y/N). Something wrong?” She said as she looked back over her shoulder at where you had been looking. 

“Don’t worry about it.. Really.” You said looking back forward. 

“We’ve been over this before.. I worry because it’s you.” She said stopping as she turned to you. You were so close to crumbling under her worried stare, but you managed to hold yourself together. 

“It’s just the Lucid Dreams again.. I don’t know if you remembered them from ages ago.. Around after I became a fixed point.” You said. 

“I remember. We’ll get you through this.. Maybe after we save everyone we can take a trip together, just us.” She said, as she moved to grab your hand. “But first saving everyone.” She smiled as she pulled you into the Assessment bay before you had a chance to reply. 

“You're probably wondering why I called you all here. Sorry, bit Poirot. I need to bring you all up to speed very directly, very succinctly. I can't sugar-coat this.” She said as she released your hand as she moved to the other side, you looked over your shoulder as Mabli entered the room. Your vision was directed back to The Doctor as she began to pace as she spoke. You went to stand next to Yaz.

“Where's the Chief Medic?” Cicero asked. 

“Gone. Killed by an alien organism called Pting that's come on board.” The Doctor stopped pacing to look as Cicero. “Very fast moving, very deadly, and it's eating its way through the structure of the ship. Also, and this is the bit you need to work on not panicking, it's jettisoned the life-pods. I'm the Doctor. These are my friends, Ryan, Graham, Yaz, and (Y/N). You know Mabli, our very capable medic. We will pool all our brilliance and get us all safely to Resus One.” She finished as she looked around the room from person to the next. 

“I thought there’d be more questions.” She said as she almost looked disappointed. When Cicero stepped forward. 

“I've encountered a Pting before. It massacred my fleet.” Cicero said. 

“Okay. What did you learn about them? What do they want?” The Doctor asked her. 

“They kill. Relentlessly.” She replied. 

Just then the lights go out casting the whole room in near darkness. You heard the pregnant man yelp a bit. You take a step closer to Yaz, you never did like the dark even though the lights on the door illuminating the room a bit. You knew what was in the dark.. It had yet to know you knew it was there.. So it didn’t bother you. Yet. 

You were thankful when the lights came back on, and you were no longer staring into the dark abyss of the other side of the room. You felt a bump from your side and You looked over at Yaz. Who gave you a strange look. 

“I'm fine.” You said. 

“You sure.. You didn’t seem like it back there.” She said back. 

“I’m sure, besides now is not the time for worrying about me.. Everyone’s safety is more important.” You replied to her as you jumped and looked back as Mabli was guiding the pregnant man out of the room followed by Ryan, and Graham. 

The Doctor had moved over to the chair right behind you, she looked at you for a moment as she grabbed a blanket. 

“Well come on you lot.” She said as you moved to follow her a few steps before she stopped in front of Cicero. 

“Everything okay?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” Cicero responded as she turned from her android. You don’t remember his name. 

“With me, please.” The Doctor said as she began to move from the room, and you all followed behind her. 

It seemed like a short walk to wherever it was you were heading, Everyone was walking ahead of you as you looked around cautiously incase the creature jumped out of nowhere. You could grab it and let everyone escape, because you still don’t die.. Not even a DNA bomb could kill you.. Shame. 

“Where do you think it is right now?” You heard Yaz ask. 

“I don't know. I can't trace it since the diagnostic systems drained.” The Doctor replied. 

“It could be in the walls..” You suggested, as you looked up at the roof. 

“Doctor, quick word, private.” Mabli said as she stuck her head out the door of the pod. You stopped next to the Doctor. 

“Catch you up. Go on.” The Doctor said speaking to you. You looked at her then to everyone else that was moving on. 

“You sure?” You said. 

“Yeah, Keep everyone safe.” She replied. You nodded as you moved off down the hall to catch up to everyone with a frown set on your lips. Once you got to where you were headed you stopped in your steps. “Wait is that..” you said, stopping to look at it in awe. 

“anti-matter drive. What century is this?” You heard the Doctor from behind you  
.   
“You are Joking?” Cicero asked. 

“We travel in time.” You said. “I barely know what day it is anymore.” You gave a smile as you tilted your head a bit to see the Doctor. 

“Are you joking now?” Cicero said almost unsure. 

“No, she’s quite correct we travel a bit.” She said giving Cicero a look. 

“67th” Cicero’s brother said. 

“Ah. Nice century. Bit tricky in the middle. It turns out alright in the end. See this, Yaz? Anti-matter drive.” The Doctor said as she turned to Yaz after moving over to it. 

“Oh. I did a bit on anti-matter at school. Never quite understood it.” Yaz said. 

“The thing with anti-matter is you have to either find it or generate it.” You said stepping forward next to the Doctor as you looked at the Ani-Matter drive. Jack had given you a book about all sorts of things that automatically updated. It was like a modern day laptop.. Bit more alien technology. 

“That's what this bit does. Particle accelerator.” The Doctor finished, as she looked at you almost impressed. 

“Like at CERN? We did that in physics. No, but the thing at CERN is massive.” Yaz said. 

“In your time, generating anti-matter cost a massive amount of money. This is progress. Things get smaller, faster and cheaper. This is like the iPhone version of CERN, accelerating enough particles to power this entire craft.” The Doctor said looking at Yaz. 

“So, how does it work?” Yaz asked. 

“The particle accelerator smashes the atoms together, like a little anti-matter factory.” You said as you looked at Yaz.

“to produce positrons, which are then stored very carefully inside electric and magnetic fields. The positrons interact with the fuel materials to produce heat, which produces thrust.” The Doctor finished. “(Y/N) You are absolutely brilliant!” This made you smile, as your cheeks took on a shade of pink. 

“It's pretty old school, this one.” Cicero’s Brother said cutting in on your moment. 

“It's beautiful. Anti-matter powering the movement of matter. Bringing positrons into existence to move other forms of life across space. I love it. Conceptually, and actually.” The Doctor spoke looking at the Anit-matter dive like it was the greatest thing in the universe. You were almost Jealous the Doctor would never look at you like that.. It was almost breathtaking the passion she had behind her words. She moved towards Yaz, and her attitude changed. “Yaz, you have to keep this safe from the Pting. If this drive gets destroyed, this ship will lose propulsion, we'll drift endlessly while the Pting…” She finished. 

“ I get it. It won't be good.” Yaz said in an annoyed tone, But you could tell she was more scared. 

“Ronan can stay with you.” Cicero said, looking at the Android. 

“No, General, my responsibility is to…” Ronan said. 

“Ronan, you're able to touch it without it toxifying you. That's useful to all of us, including me.” Cicero finished, as her and her brother turned and left the room. 

“Of course, General.” Ronan finished he couldn’t argue with that.. You didn’t really know much about Androids, you should read up on them. 

“(Y/N) you stay here too, just in case.” The Doctor said, giving you that look, Her arm pressed against her side again. 

“I was just about to say, I’ll stay.” You said with a smile, you really didn’t want to leave her in that condition. But it was always top priority to protect the human that could die. 

“You might need this. MedBlanket. Sterilised barrier, 67th century technology. In case you need to pick anything up.” The Doctor said handing Yaz the med blanket from where she placed it on the floor prior. 

As soon as the Doctor ran from the room there was a noise from above as Yaz and Ronan pulled their Stazer’s the only two on the ship, so you were left unarmed. You turned around as you looked about the room, trying to figure out where it was coming from. 

“Well, this is going to be fun.” You said as you looked from Yaz to Ronan. 

“Let's not talk so we can hear.” Ronan said rather emotionlessly. 

You glared at the Android who wasn’t even looking at you. That glare didn’t last long as there were several more bangs on the wall that caused you to whip around, almost unsettling your balance. 

You looked over at Yaz, who was clearly focused on what she was doing. Being a police woman she had all of the training, so this was good practice for her. While the android on the other hand.. He was an android.. Programed. 

You moved a little bit closer to Yaz. looking out the doorway as your mind seemed to wander a bit, but you were still aware of your surroundings. 

“It's close.” You shook your head as you looked over at Yaz. 

“Just focus on protecting the anti-matter drive.” Ronan said in the same emotionless tone. 

Yaz and Ronan were moving around the room stazers still in hand, when the lights went out. The Anti-Matter drive illuminates the room, as you move closer to where Yaz was standing when sparks fly up from a floor panel just next to you causing you to jump back a bit. 

“Stazers ready. The creature is toying with us.” Ronan said as you move to stand behind Yaz so you don’t get shot. 

“Shh.” Yaz said, even you knew as you listened to the creature move through the floor. 

Suddenly there was a huge explosion of sparks, and a silhouette of the creature as both Yaz and Ronan shot it with the Stazers. You quickly turned and grabbed the blanket tossing it too Yaz who threw it over the creature as she picked it up. 

“I'll get it as far away from the drive as I can.” Yaz said. 

“Let me do it.” You said. 

“No time to argue. The stun power will only last a few seconds!” Ronan said as he pushed Yaz towards the door. 

You watched her run off down the corridor before disappearing out of site. You turned back to Ronan, Your face turning angry. 

“What the hell! What if that thing wakes up?” You all but yelled at the Android that looked unphased. 

“It seemed like the best option to get it as far away as possible.” Ronan said. 

“Yeah well I wouldn’t have killed me like it could Yaz!” You were furious. 

“Woah! (Y/N) I'm fine.. See.” You turned around as you heard Yaz as she came running back in. 

“See, she’s unharmed.” You turned and Glared at the android as you moved over to Yaz to give her a quick look over. 

“I’m fine.. You don't need to worry.” Yaz said. 

“I do.. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to any of you.. The Doctor would never forgive me..” You said turning away. 

“That’s not true.. It would be something you couldn’t prevent if anything happened.” Yaz moved to pick up her stazer. 

“I know.. She cares so much about you three..” You turned as you heard noises from the Doorway. “Hey..” You caught Yaz’s attention. 

Right at the Doctor came running into the room they aimed their stazers. 

“It's me! I'm not a Pting.” The Doctor said, stopping as she held up the one that wasn't holding her side. 

“It was here. I got rid of it. But it'll be coming back.” Yaz said in a proud tone. 

You moved forward past Yaz, before stopping in front of The Doctor. You instantly wrapped your arms around her. It was a huge relief to see her safe, and you couldn’t hold back that feeling that needed her closer. She wiggled a bit as she whispered in your ear. “Gently.” you loosened your hold.

“What is the situation elsewhere?” Ronan asked. 

“Eve's piloting the ship, Durkas is maintaining controls and signals, you're guarding the particle accelerator…” The Doctor said 

The ship shook heavily causing you all to stumble, you ended up on the floor as you let go of The Doctor so she didn’t end up on the floor as well. 

“Mabli, Graham and Ryan are presumably delivering Yoss's baby, and the bomb's going to detonate, so I'm just going to move it away from this room.” She said as she righted herself, from the shake. “Mind helping?” She finished as she moved toward the Anti-matter drive looking at You then Yaz. 

“Yes!” Both you and Yaz said simultaneously. 

The Doctor moves closer to the Dive she pulls out her sonic as it lights up in her hand. “Clever Sonic. Self rebooting.” The Doctor said excited as she held her hand up. 

“There's a bomb in this room?” Ronan asked. 

“Right in here.” The Doctor said as she pointed her sonic at the Drive. 

You look at Yaz, who looks absolutely terrified about the news she just heard. 

“Mabli said that Resus One would terminate the ship if they found a Pting on board.” She said as she walked around the Drive looking at the readings on her sonic before moving and sonicing it again. “How would they do that? It's too far for missiles. It has to be the same for every Tsurangan Rescue Craft.”

“It's built in.” You said moving closer to the Doctor.

“Self-detonation.” Yaz finished. 

“Bingo” The Doctor said. 

“Ten points for Yasmin Khan, and (Y/F/N)(Y/L/N). And yes, I am keeping score, for all of you. Ronan, up your game. Jokes. So…” She said as she looked from Yaz to You, then turned to Ronan, with a smile. 

The Doctor moved forward as she opened a small panel in the side of the Drive, and out popped a compartment with a half circular shaped bomb that was beeping, and blinking with a blue light. 

“You're interfering with a bomb?” Ronan said in that flat tone. 

“Yes.” The Doctor replied.

“Is it going to detonate?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She said. 

“What will you do?” He questioned The Doctor. 

“Speed it up to save our lives.” She said. 

“Are you two also experiencing comprehension deficiency?” Ronan asked You and Yaz. 

“Oh, every day right now, mate.” Yas said first. 

“No, I trust the Doctor completely..” You said looking at her. 

“Need to be so careful.” The Doctor started, leaning down to lift the bomb from the tray with both hands. “Tiny little device could blow us all to pieces, and I'm going to set it off. Ronan, keep guard. Yaz, (Y/N) come on.” She said as she slowly started walking from the room. 

You all walk in silence, you recognizing where the Doctor was leading you both.. To where the life pods had been. Was she going to lure the creature back there.. You had a feeling about the creature when it had spit up the Sonic.. With nothing but the battery drained. 

“Funny, I'm normally the one defusing the bomb.” The Doctor said as she let go of one side of the bomb to pull her sonic from her pocket as the ship shook, she opened the airlock door, as she leaned down and placed the bomb on the floor. 

Pick a number between 1 and 100.” The Doctor said aloud. 

“51” both Yaz and You said at the same time. 

“Pentagonal number. Interesting.” She said, as she Sonicked the bomb and it began to beep. 

“Get in that corner.” The Doctor said, pushing You and Yaz to the corner. 

“What was the number for?” Yaz asked. 

“Number of seconds before the bomb goes off.” You said, from one side of the Doctor. 

“I moved it forward a bit.” The Doctor confirmed. 

“Wait, how do you know that?” Yaz said looking at you. 

“I know how The Doctor’s mind works.. And on some level we are connected.” You said with a smile before you looked at the Doctor. 

“Oh.” Yaz said. “Wait! I would've gone higher!” She finished. 

“Good number, 51. Atomic number of antimony, number of federalist papers written by Alexander Hamilton. I love that show. I've seen all 900 casts.” She said, proud of herself. 

“I'm really trusting you on this bomb, but I don't know what you're doing.” Yaz said. 

“You really should, I think I understand what’s going on.” You said. “Think of it like a mouse, and cheese.” 

“Exactly! The Pting is the mouse, and the bomb is the piece of cheese.” The Doctor explained. 

“A very large piece of cheese about to explode and take us all with it.” Yaz yelled, scared of how this was going to turn out. 

“It's not a perfect analogy, I'll admit. You could've picked a bigger number.” She said as she moved out into the corridor. “Where is it? Come on.” The Doctor said looking up the way. 

“It will be here.. I just know it.” You said. Of course You didn’t have that knot in your stomach.   
“As the bomb gets closer, the energy's building, getting ready to blow. The Pting must be attracted to that, surely.” The Doctor said standing over the bomb before she turned around to stand in front of You and Yaz. “That's what I've been working on this whole time. Oh, please don't be wrong. I'd be so embarrassed.” She turned around to look back at the bomb. 

“And dead.” Yaz added. 

“Well.. “ You started. 

“Don’t be a show off right now.” Yaz said. 

“Doctor.” Yaz said, and she moved over to pat her on the back. You turned to look where she was looking. 

You all watch as the Pting comes walking down the Corridor a part of the ship in its hands. 

“I'm not bad. Admit it. I'm not bad. It's all in the timing.” She said as she pushed You and Yaz into a corner by a beam. You were against the wall. 

The Pting moves forward, as it looks at you three before hissing. 

“When you're ready, mate.” The Doctor said. 

It drops what’s in its hands as it sees the bomb and begins to go right for it. Just like a mouse and cheese. The Ship lurches again, as you are all but crushed against the wall by the Doctor. It was kind of difficult to breathe. 

“Really, get a shift on” The Doctor said to the Pting, you couldn’t really see what was going on, Since you were stuck behind Yaz. So you could only hear what was going on. 

“ It ate it!” Yaz said excitedly. 

“Did it?” Your voice was a bit muffled. 

“Wait for it.” You heard the Doctor say, before they both moved forward. the Doctor using her sonic to shut the airlock. Just in time as the Bomb explodes inside of the Pting. 

“Absorbed every bit of energy. One massive, massive hit. Bye-bye, Pting. Intruder ejected.” The Doctor said as you moved forward and pulled the lever opening the outer door button, watching as the Pting flies off into space. 

“ First problem, gone. That should keep it fed for a very long time. Still not home and dry, though.” She said turning around, as the whole ship lurches once again causing all of you to fall against the wall. 

You started to feel that familiar twisting in your stomach as you took off running, you had a feeling you knew where you were going. You could hear footsteps behind you, so you knew The Doctor and Yaz was right behind you. With a few more strides you stopped in front of the Navchamber. 

You waited for the Doctor to stop behind you and Sonic the door open as you stood there.. There on the floor was Eve Cicero. Yaz pushed past you as she dropped on her knees besides the body.

“Eve!” The Doctor said, as she pushed you into the room, before moving around you. 

“What happened?” Yaz asked. 

“Her heart couldn't take it. She gave me control.” Drakas said. He was set up in the pilot’s gear. 

“I’m so sorry.” You said as you looked away from Cicero. 

“It’s how she wanted to go.” He said. 

“Do you know how to do this?” The Doctor asked, a sadness in her tone. 

“I'm a Cicero. I studied for this. We're coming into Resus One. Resus One, request emergency assistance landing. Bringing her in safe.” He said to The Doctor, then over the com. 

“Thank you. Both.” The Doctor said.   
\-------

You had decided to take a walk as everyone was sitting around Pod two, where the Gifftan had a beautiful baby boy. You had moved to the back of the ship, where the pod used to be. You sat down, against the wall across from the airlock door. You could see Resus one outside of the doors. It wasn’t long when the Doctor came walking around the corner. 

“Ah, there you are. I was looking for you.” She came over and stood in front of you. “What are you doing back here?” She asked. 

“I just wanted to go for a walk.. Then I decided to sit.” You said looking up. “I’m mostly thinking.” 

“Oh what are you thinking about?” She asked, kneeling down. 

“Astos.” You said. “I had that feeling.. You know the one, but it was hard to tell with the sonic mine incident.” 

“Oh (Y/N) It wasn’t your fault, it was out of our hands.. Even if we could have done anything.” The Doctor said moving to her knees. “How about we get our way back to everyone, I think it’s about time we leave here.. Then we can discuss that trip.” She said as she kissed your forehead, before raising to her feet and offering a hand. 

“Yeah, that sounds wonderful.” You said as you reached up to take her hand, as she pulled you up. You caught something over her shoulder as you tilted to look, there in the airlock room stood the shadowy image of Astos. You gasped a bit. 

“You alright?” She asked. You looked at her then back where you saw Astos, but he was gone. 

“Yeah let's go.” You said as you both walked back up the corridor, knowing this wouldn’t be the last time you saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, will be of an original design.. so not part of Season 11.


	5. Aurthor notes.

Next Chapter might take a bit longer than I thought, So Ill get it out to you as so as I can.


	6. UpUpdate

Ok so I know it's been a while since I wrote any of this, but I've started up again it's going to be a bit rough because I'm getting iron infusions.. so they make me mad tired but I will write though this. To get the next chapter out. Remember the next chapter is Original idea then we will be back on regularly episodes.


	7. Bliss Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes the reader to a tropical planet.. where things are not as relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to do this in Two parts.. i hope this is ok.. i apologized in advance for any mistakes I make.

You were sitting on the Hexagon stairs as you watched The Doctor dance around the console. In what you started to refer to as the Tardis Shuffles. It’s all the rage you hear. She said she knew just the place to take you.. A nice Tropical Island, she said it was called Bliss, it was in the outer reaches of a well known travel spot on the Galaxy. Very similar to Earth’s Tropics. 

The Tardis began to move after the Doctor finished part of her dance, as she pulled the Dematerializing lever, forgetting to tell you as you fell right off the step you were sitting on with a small thud. Oh, did that hurt. 

“Ow.” You said as you sat on the floor whining a bit. 

“Sorry, that bit is still tricky.” The Doctor said leaning around the Console to look at you. 

“You say that everytime.” You mumbled more to yourself than to the Doctor.

“I have excellent hearing, you know.” She said as she moved around the Console pulling levers and pushing buttons and switches. 

“I know, you say that as well.” You were slightly amused by the small pout set on her face as she looked over her shoulder at you. 

The Tardis gave several more shuddlers, as you slid a bit before it gave on final wheeze before it landed in your destination. The Doctor moves over and offers a hand to help you up. You take it and allow her to pull you from the ground.   
“Anything I need to know before we leave?” You ask as you wiped the non existent dust from your butt. 

“Did you pack your sunblock?” She asked. 

“I think so, It was that one we picked up from that one planet a while back.” You said as you moved towards your bag. 

“Oh yes! Good, let's go.” She said as you barely had a time to even grab your bag before she was pulling you from the Tardis. 

It was a short walk to the Lobby, as you both stood at the front desk waiting for the guest registration person to arrive. You didn’t have to wait long before this human looking male came walking from the back room, the only thing off about him was the bluish tint to his cheeks and violet colored eye color. It was beautiful how the blue tint seemed to shimmer in the low lighting. 

“It’s rude to stare.” The Desk Clerk said. 

“Oh! Sorry.” You said blushing as you moved to hide behind the Doctor.

“Don’t worry about here, Now I'm checking in for Doctor, and companion.” You heard the Doctor say, as you tilted your head to look around. 

“I'm not seeing anything.” The Desk clerk said as he typed on a small tablet device. 

“Let me see, I might have put it under something else.” She said leaning over the counter to look, you could see the Sonic she had, as she held it under the device. You coughed a bit as you faintly heard the Sonic. 

“Oh! Here you are, the System's have been a bit off lately.” The Clerk said. 

“Has it.” You said as you moved around.. You had a feeling this wasn’t going to be a relaxing trip. 

“But that’s not for guests to worry about, now let me call Bellhop.” The Clerk said turning around pressed a button on the wall behind him. “My Name is Dallan, If you need any help.. You can call from your room. There will always be someone available to assist.” He said. 

“That is delightful, I'm sure we will need it.” The Doctor said as she turned as the Bellhop came around the corner. 

The Bellhop had the same features as Dallan had, but his tint was more of a reddish color.. The eye color was the same, but the Bellhop had thick white eyelashes. You looked away quickly so you didn’t get accused of staring again. You leaned down to grab your bag, but the bellhop was quicker as he picked it up before you had a chance. They were quick. 

“Pavin, Do take the Guests to the Seaside hut.” Dallan said as he looked over at the Bellhop. 

“Seaside.. Hut. Is that safe?” You asked, looking at the Doctor. 

“It’s very safe, I see it’s your first time here.” The Bellhop said he motioned for you and the Doctor to follow. “We have several systems in place along the seafloor that prevents any high or large waves from forming since we are open all year around. It’s an amazing monitoring system, It's never caused any troubles.” The bellhop said as he led you and the Doctor down a sandy path. 

“Yes, I believe I was around the time they were placing the system in. It was a lot different then.” The Doctor said. “A lot more.. Dangerous.” 

You were looking at the Doctor as she was talking, and the next thing you see is sand.. You could taste it too. Pushing yourself up, as you sat there stunned as you wiped sand from your face and off your tongue. 

“Oh my! Are you alright?” Someone said as they came rushing from the side, they were dressed in and what looked to be formal maid outfits, but your vision was a bit blurry from the sand. 

“I think so, I don’t know what I tripped on.” you said, as you looked around realizing neither The Doctor, nor the Bellhop were around. 

“Don’t rub them, you could damage them. Just close your eyes.” She said as she pulled your hands away from your face. “My Name is Xolla. I'm one of the Medics at this resort.” You felt her pull you up, as you felt her pull you along. 

“I need to find the Doctor.. She’ll worry.” you said as you clung to the woman’s arm. 

“A Doctor?” Xolla asked. 

“No, The Doctor.. She’s who I came here with.” You said as you felt the other stop. 

There was the sound of a door opening as you were led out of the warmth of the sun to something a little more cooler. It felt nice. 

“Let's get your eyes flushed out before we find your doctor.” Xolla said as you heard them moving around the room, you were tempted to open your eyes to see what was going on. Not liking when you couldn’t see what was going on. It almost gave you anxiety.

You fidgeted in your seat when you heard the other come closer. you gripped the side of the bed.. Table you were set on as you waited. 

But before the other could flush your eyes the door burst open, you could hear the familiar whirrling of the Sonic as you were positive the Doctor was currently standing in the doorway looking pissed off, at finding you missing once they arrived at the hut. 

“Y/N Are you alright? I was worried when I turned around and you had vanished!” You could hear her move across the floor, her boots in familiar sounds on the floor. 

“Yeah, I'm fine..” You said with a smile. “I decided I wanted to roll in the sand.”

“She tripped over her feet.” Xolla said as she cleared her throat. “If you give me a moment I need to flush her eyes.” said holding up a bottle of clear liquid. 

The doctor held out her Sonic and scanned it before she stepped away allowing the medic to flush your eyes out. 

“Thank you.. I'll be sure to be careful next time.” You said as you waved before promptly walked into the door. “That doesn’t count does it?” 

“I'll keep a better watch on her.” The doctor said as she pulled you closer and opened the door. 

“Oh! before you leave, use this on your eye tonight before you go to sleep, and when you wake up.” Xolla said as you took the jar from her. 

“Thanks.” You said as you placed the jar in your pocket. 

The doctor watched closely as she pulled you closer and pulled you from the hut. “That’s the last time I Iet you out of my sight.” She said as basically lifted you up in her arms and carried you to the hut. 

“I can walk on my own..” You said as you thought back to your fall.. you had sworn you fell over something solid. But it could have been your imagination. But the one thing that got you was how did the medic see you when there was no one else in the area. You were sure of it. The medic was a bit suspicious. 

“You and you proved that so well already.” The Doctor said as she set you on the bed, She kneeled down and looked at your eyes. 

This action caused you to blush as she tilted your head, her fingers gripping your chin to keep you from pulling away. “What’s the verdict.. am I going to live?” you said jokingly. 

“There was never a doubt you were.” She said as she stood her fingers brushing your cheek as she moved. 

“So.. what’s the plans for today?” You said as you moved to stand, but the doctor stopped you from getting up. 

“you are going to rest, I will go get food.. I think they have something that's just like an earth peach.. We keep forgetting to get some.. maybe I could aquire some. I bet I love peaches.” The Doctor continued to talk as she walked out the door. 

you moved to stand up to look around, but The Doctor stuck her head back in the door. "Absolutely no moving.” she said before disappearing. You looked at the door like a deer caught in headlights. 

“How.. better not question.. “ You were about to comply when you heard someone talking outside of the hut. Moving closer to the window, being careful to not make any noises as you listened. 

“Is it taken care of?” A male said. You didn’t recognize the voice. 

“Yeah, The human almost caught me.. but I think I took care of them.” The female you did recognize. 

You didn’t listen to the rest of it as you stumbled backwards nearly tripping on the bed as you flailed around to catch yourself, before running from the room. You had to find the Doctor. It was just your luck The Doctor was always never too far away, as you exited the hut you ran into a solid object. You were clumsy but you didn’t think you were this clumsy. 

That was when the object wrapped their arms around you, Pulling back you looked up into the concerned face of the Doctor. “What’s the rush? Didn’t I tell you I didn’t want you to move from the bed. Why do you look scared, did something happen? Spiders again?” She said as she moved around you to head into the Hut to look around for any offending spiders. The spiders on this planet were a bit bigger than Earth spiders.. more of the size of a crab. 

“No, Doctor.. I think..” You turned around following the Doctor into the Hut. “I think the Medic did something to me. I-” before you could finish the look on the Doctor's face turned from concern to a more darker look as she reached out and pulled you until your back fell against the bed. 

You watched as the Doctor first pulled her Sonic out and ran it over you, as she read the reading, before she scanned you once again, and sighed. 

“Your scans are all normal, what exactly did you hear?” She said as she sat on the side of the bed. 

“Well there was a Male he asked the Medic if she had taken care of something.. she said yes but the human” you pointed to yourself “ Almost caught her.. but she said she took care of me.” You said as you looked up at the Doctor. 

“I really don't like the sound of that.. but until something happens I think we should wait.” You nodded at this. 

You then got this sneaky suspicion, she knew there was something going on, or maybe she didn’t until you were checking in.. that’s when you first realized it. Dallan the guy checking you in had said there was something up with the systems. You silently wondered what it was, and weather or not the Medic and the mystery man had anything to do with it. 

You sat up quickly, not realizing the Doctor had moved as was standing near the window. You watched her a moment as you leaned back on your hands as you held yourself up. 

“So Doctor, did you find that peach?” You asked with a small smile on your lips. 

“Oh! Yeah, I did manage to find them.. bit tricky that one since it’s got a bit of a different name on this planet. though not much different.” You watched as the Doctor reached into her pockets and pulled out a few peaches. Did The Doctor ever love pockets. 

You grinned as you held out your hand, using the other to push yourself up from the bed “Is it safe for human consumption though?” you tilted your head looking at the weird fruit in her hand. it looked nearly like an earth peach, but it was blue with a greenish glow. 

“Yeah, It should be fine.. “ She said as she placed the fruit in your hand. 

You brought it to your lips, as she did the same. You both took a bite at the same time, but the Doctor's face twisted into disgusted scronch. You nearly choked on your own bite as you started laughing. 

“I don’t think I like peaches..” The Doctor said as she spit out her bite into the trash. 

You finished chewing your bit, and swallowed it as you dropped the rest into the trash. “I don’t think it was ripe” you said as you scrunched up your face. 

You reached out and grabbed the Doctor's hand as you pulled her towards the door, you looked back with a smile. “I know you’re not one to just stay put.. Why don't we go explore, see what kind of trouble we can get ourselves into.. because we both know it’s going to happen weather we are here or out there.. besides there was no such thing as a relaxing day for us.. even when we stay in the Tardis. Trouble always finds us.” You said as you opened the door. 

“Yeah, I knew I couldn’t hide anything from you.” The Doctor said as she allowed you to pull her from the room. 

“So did you ever figure out what the Desk Clerk was saying when he mentioned the System was acting up.” Said sad as you stopped just outside of the hut to look back to the Doctor. 

“Just names disappearing from the list of guests, Well actually guests are vanishing without a trace, even their luggage are missing. They are not sure what’s going on and what is happening to the guests..” The Doctor pulled her Sonic out and began to scan the area, before checking the readings. “ That’s weird, besides the Staff you and I are the only ones here.” The Doctor said as looked at her Sonic. 

“I Think the Medic might have had something to do with the dissapearances.” You said tilting your head. “Remembered when I tripped, I remember tripping on something solid.. not my own feet like she said I had.. they were’t there when I tripped, so how did they know it was on my own feet.” You chewed on your lips as you looked around, your eyes catching something in the tree line as your head snapped back to find it but it was gone. 

“I think you might be right, maybe we should go have a visit.” The Doctor said as she pocketed her Sonic as you both began to walk to the Medic hut. 

You were just around the corner when you were making the turn the shadow figure caught your attention causing you to stop in your tracks, you instantly recognized the shadow that you been catching for the corner of your eye since you left Tsuranga it was the Medic that had died. Astos. You backed up a bit into the wall, harder than you expected as you heard something crunch, before you felt a sharp pain in your thigh. 

This instantly brought you back as you reached down into your pocket as you felt the jar of stuff the medic had given you broke cutting though your thin shorts into your leg. it wasn’t a big cut.. so it should be fine. pulling the remains of the jar from your pocket you held on to it your hand as you moved to the medic hut. The Doctor was too busy scanning to realize what had just transpired. 

As soon as you both made it inside you dropped the broken bottle into the trash. That’s when the pain started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can get the second part up sooner than I did this chapter before it's back to the normal cannon chapters.


	8. Bliss pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Second part of the Original Chapter, trust me I'll never do it again unless its my own story type..

The pain was only faint at first, as you ignored it as you both looked around the Hut for clues. You had found several clothing items belonging to people, but you didn’t have an Idea whose they were or how long that had been there so that was short lived. 

The Doctor on the other hand had her scanning end up at the trash where you had disposed of the ointment you had broken in your pocket. You moved next to her as you watched her scan and read the Sonic. 

“That can’t be right.” She said as her face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Oh, That was the ointment the Medic gave me. It smashed in my pocket..” You said as you indicated to the wet spot it had left. 

“There’s an unknown compound in this.. My sonic can’t even detect it.. And my sonic knows everything.” The Doctor looked at you. “Did it get on your skin, well of course it did.. Do you feel anything?” She asked as she turned her sonic on you. 

“Not much.. Just a little pain.. But I thought it might have been the peach..” You said as you watched the Sonic scan down your body. 

She didn’t say anything as her face remained scrunched up in confusion at the reading. You wanted to ask what it was but another pain short though your body as she all but fell against the Doctor, and a Blue glow radiated from your body as it seemed to move off in a ribbon through the nearest window.

“So, that time it hurt.. Just.. a.. bit.” You looked at the Doctor slightly confused. Was you or was the Doctor Getting Taller. “Wow, what did you do.. You got taller..” you said as you pulled back to stand up. 

“No, I think you’ve gotten shorter.” The Doctor said as she scanned you once again. “No, You’ve gotten younger.. How is that possible.. I mean I know of a few ways.. but none of them this simple.” She scrunched up her face. “No they are all too complex. Unless.. No..” She said as she put her Sonic away. “Come on let's get you back to the Room.. It’s more safe there.” As she grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the room. “Don’t worry I’ll figure this out. She said as you followed behind her. 

You had been laying in bed, it was at least fifteen minutes since the Doctor had left you there, and you had gone through three Deaging phases, as you slowly, and carefully climbed down from the bed, being left in an oversized T-Shirt you were sure you were around five years old.. It would be a matter of time before you were a Baby.. then.. 

No! You couldn’t think like that, then you remembered.. You moved to your mind as you knocked on the Door hoping the Doctor would answer, but even in your mind you looked five.. Maybe she didn’t hear you. 

“Doctor!” Called to the Door, there was still no answer. 

The one thing you were glad about was the fact you still had your mind in the tiny body. That’s when you could feel it creeping up, that pain..  
\-----  
The Doctor comes bursting through the door a small jar or liquid in her hands “I’VE DONE IT!” she all but yelled. “I found a way to stop the Deaging process.. And.. (Y/N)” She said looking around noticing the room was empty.

You crawled slowly from beneath the Bed, your tiny arms wobbly as you moved forward, you stopped and sat down looking up at The Doctor with a pout on your face. 

“Oh (Y/N) I really tried to rush. It took me a bit to figure out what it was… I was so stupid. I should have realized sooner. The peaches.. They were the main ingredient.. It was the Glow that gave it away.” The Doctor leaned down and lifted you up until you were on her hip. “Alright (Y/N) I'm going to need you to drink this.. It will stop the Deaging process.. So you won’t get any younger.. Not that I'm afraid you can.” She said holding up the jar of Green liquid up slowly she fed you the Liquid as you gave her a nasty look. 

You knew you couldn’t talk but you still wanted to try as all that came out was just baby babble. 

“Well that was a bit mean, not like I wanted to waste time giving it flavor.” She said which took you by surprise. “Yeah I speak baby, very fluently.. Or do you not remember. Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All.” She finished. 

If you could have gotten your wee arms to coordinate you would have slapped yourself in the forehead for forgetting that. You started to babble again. ‘I forgot about that, that seemed eons again.’ you got out with a bit of drool. 

“I don’t forget anything.. Steel trap.” you watched the Doctor knock on her head with her free hand. 

‘More like a steel colander.’ you babbled out. ‘We should find a way to turn me back.. I don’t like being so.. Small.’ you spoke. 

“Aw, come on you’re so cute, and compact..” She said as she lifted you up. “But let's start back at the lobby.. I have a feeling about that place.” She said as she headed towards the door.   
\--- 

The Doctor had come up with a small plan on the walk to the Lobby, you were to go in and look around. You weren’t sure this was going to work.. If the Medic was there.. Or that mystery person.. Since you were sure they knew what had happened to you. You crawled into the lobby as you looked around.. When voices caught your attention. 

“They weren’t in the Hut.. and we are running out of time.. It will be a matter of time before they vanish, and we won’t be able to feed on the life essence.” You heard the Male say. “I can feel myself slipping.” He finished. 

“Just hold on a bit longer, I saw the companion.. Doctor coming this way with them.. They should be here in a matter of minutes, that's when we strike.” Xolla said. 

“Wait, did you say Doctor.. Like The Doctor.” The male asked. 

You didn’t hear a response, assuming the female nodded her head. 

“We are in big trouble, do you have any idea who The Doctor is?” The male said, sounding nervous. 

“No, what are you talking about?” Xolla asked.

“We need to reverse this and leave before they find us.. You have really messed up.” The male said “The call the Doctor ‘The Oncoming Storm.’ They won't stop for anything..” The male said as you heard feet shuffling before something fell. 

You didn’t hear what else was said as you tried to make your way back to the Door were the Doctor was waiting as you moved your hand slipped on the floor knocking you into a side table knocking a vase down. 

“There you are.” Xolla said as you were picked up. You tried to flail and cry out for the Doctor but there was nothing.. The doctor didn’t come.. You watched as Xolla pulled a syringe full of blue glowing liquid from her pocket and brought it closer to you.. You felt a sharp prick, then darkness. 

The next thing you knew you were awake, you were on something soft and warm. You mumbled a bit as you turned over snuggling back into the pillows. That’s when you shot up in the bed. You got up from the bed and looked in the mirror.. You were you.. And you were back on the Tardis. You moved from your room to the counsel room to find the Doctor working on the panel. 

“They got away?” you asked. 

“Yeah.. but don’t worry they won’t be able to return to that planet.” She said she looked up with you, the storm clearly evident in her eyes. 

“Doctor you didn’t..” You said as you stepped closer. 

“No, I didn’t. I just made it so no one will ever have to go through that.” She said as she reached over and grabbed you around the waist as she pulled the de-materializing leaver. 

“That was a very Blissful trip.” You looked up at the Doctor with a grin. 

“Oh hush you.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be normal like the others.. I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons of the punjab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this late late chapter I've been having some medical problems and was in the hospital for a short time.

You were Yawning from the Stairs as you watched the Doctor work away on the console of the Tardis. A rather unique looking welding mask covering her face as she takes the welding torch to the wires as she tries to fix the console, you really didn’t think it needed it but The Doctor had said she was trying to make it less tricky. 

You leaned back, your elbows resting on the step above you as you let your head fall back, the sounds of the Doctor talking to herself, the Scottish lilt lulling you to sleep. 

You hadn’t been asleep long when your head shot up when the tardis door opened and in came the three noisey companions, you watched as Yaz moved over to the Doctor handing her an object and asking her a question. 

You decided to rub the sleep from your eyes as you pushed yourself from the stairs to stand besides Graham and Ryan, as you listened to what Yaz and the Doctor were on about. 

"I know what you're asking. But family history and time travel?" She stopped a moment before she continued "Very tricky." She finished. 

You knew all about that, the one-time the Doctor let Rose travel back to the day her father died. She didn't listen and had interfered.. but she was lucky in the end it was supposed to happen, and it didn’t cause a disruption to the Timelines. 

You brought yourself back just in time to see the favorite scronch face you seem to be ever fond of.. If you were watch from a TV your sure you would be squealing at how much you absolutely loved when she scronches her face. 

“Just for an hour. See her from a distance. What's the point of having a mate with a time machine, if you can't nip back and see your gran when she were younger?” Yaz argued, as the Doctor continued to work on the Tardis. Pulling a lever causing everyone to jump a bit.. As you grab Graham’s arm to keep yourself up right. 

“Alright there?” He said as he grabbed your hand. 

“Yep, Sparks always make me jumpy.. Thanks for letting me borrow you.” You grinned. 

The Doctor leaned on the Console as she took the watch once again from Yaz.“Er... Have you got a time or place?” The Doctor spoke, not looking up from the watch. You decided to venture forward to stand beside the Doctor to get a look at the watch.

“I know she lived in Lahore in the '50s, but, other than that…” Yaz says. 

“I mean, I could, but I shouldn't. Unless…” The Doctor started. 

“No Doctor That’s too unpredictable.. If it’s what I'm thinking.” You said as you looked up at her. You could hear Ryan say something behind you, but you ignored it. 

“You’re right, It’s a risk..” She said the Last part to Ryan than you. 

“Oh, like none of our other trips have ever been risky.” Graham said one hand in his pocket. 

This caused the Doctor to turn around “I have apologised for the Death Eye Turtle Army. Profusely.” She said looking at Graham. You wanted to laugh. “I Suppose I could loop this into the Tardis' telepathic circuits.” Her attention back on the watch. 

The Next thing out of Graham’s mouth has you bustling with a bit of rage. “This thing's telepathic, too?” 

“Thing! Thing! You lit-” You started, as the Doctor placed a hand on your shoulder stopping your thoughts. 

“Don't call her a thing, Graham. And yes, she does have telepathic navigation, sort of. Shorthand for a very complicated process which is way beyond your understanding.” The Doctor said as she moved around the Console. 

“Far beyond your understanding.” You muttered. 

“Hey, Do I need to send you to your room?” The Doctor said looking back at you. You shook your head. 

“Ta very much. I only hang around here to be insulted.” Graham replied very monotone. 

“Any object amasses all sorts of fragmentary spatio-temporal particles through its life. The Tardis can read it, like date-stamps. What do you three reckon?” The Doctor said looking at Graham and Ryan. 

“Oh, yeah, love it. Pakistan. Never been there before. Another one off the bucket list. As long as there's no killer turtles.” Graham said. 

“Like the one right behind you?” you said pointing. 

“Where?!?” Graham yelled as he jumped turning around. 

You were laughing so hard you missed the reply Graham gave you, as you held onto the console to keep yourself up right. 

“Yeah, Well I’m up for it.” Ryan said.. After he finished laughing at Graham. 

The Doctor looked at you as you. “One more thing out of you and I’ll lock you in your room for this trip.” 

You looked at the Doctor wide eyed because you knew she was telling the truth, it had happened before.. Several generations ago.. Then again when they were the Scottsman as well. You just nodded. 

The Doctor turned back to everyone. “Hmm. One hour, no...” She said, turning to the Console. 

“Interfering.” Everyone said but you.. As you didn’t want to be locked up this trip. You were standing behind the Doctor so you couldn’t exactly see what she was doing but you could hear her turning knobs and flipping switches as she fiddled with the Console assuming at some point she put the Watch in there somewhere. “Go on, you know you can do it.” She Whispers to the Tardis, before she turns. “Bit of a punt.” She said as she pulled down the Welders mask and pulled the dematerialisation lever, and you were off. 

Because she didn’t give a forewarning, you should be used to it.. You ended up on the floor on your butt, as you reached up and grabbed the edge of the console so you didn’t slide off the rest of the platform. 

It was a bumpy ride as the TARDIS landed with a final VWOMP. You moved to get to your feet as you looked up at the Doctor.. Who was always standing perfectly. You were going to say something but earlier threats still linger in the forefront of your mind, so instead you got to your feet and followed everyone out of the TARDIS door. 

As you exited the TARDIS, you were in awe, the scene was beautiful. The Snow capped mounts, it’s been a while since you saw earth snow. You followed the mountains down, into a vast field off a cliff as you moved closer. The Doctor reached out and grabbed your arm and pulled you the other way. 

“I thought Lahore was a city. This ain't a city!” Graham said. You looked around, nope didn’t look like a city.. Unless it wasn't established yet.. Which was the possibility. 

The Doctor pulls you between Ryan and Yaz, as she makes her way in the other direction pulling the Sheffield Sonic out and allowing her to lead the way. You get aways from the TARDIS as she looks at the Sonic, her face scrunching up, at the reading. 

“Tardis readings are all over the shop. Looks pretty Northern Punjab.” She said as she drops the Soinc to her side. 

You both take a few more steps as you are both hit with your assuming similar visions. Everything goes wobbly as black and white begins to flash before your eyes, as you see figures of some sort. At some point the doctor releases you as drop to your butt, not as good of balance as she does. Your hands are on your head as you whine. As fast as it came it was gone. As you didn’t see the man in the wagon coming. 

“Hey! Get out the road.” The man says as he stops his cart just short of you. 

“Sorry, a bit wobbly is all” The Doctor said, as she turned and pulled you to your feet. 

“What just happened?” Ryan asked as he helped the Doctor lift you up. 

“Not sure. But I didn't like it at all.” The Doctor said, sounding a bit unhappy that something just entered her brain without permission. As she looked you over a bit. 

“Sorry, mate. Just getting our bearings. We're not from round here.” Graham said quick thinking. You would have probably said the same thing. 

“Yeah, no kidding. Your Punjabi's not bad for foreigners though. You need to be careful. These roads aren't safe right now.” The Man in the cart said. Oh yeah you nearly forgot the language filter from the Tardis.. Or was it moved to that weird implant you guys got from the Space racer’s ships.. Oh well didn’t matter. 

“We're actually looking for a woman by the name of Umbreen.” Yaz finally spoke. You tilted your head to look at her. 

“Right. Umbreen. What for?” He sounded a bit unsure of whether he should say or not.

“We’re family.” Yas said at the same time Ryan said. “We’re friends.” As they looked at each other. 

“We’re family friends.” Graham said, as the Doctor smiled with a knod. 

“We're on our way to say hello. Bit of a surprise.” Yas said 

“But we agreed... Ah, okay, get in.” The man in the Cart said. 

So you waited for everyone to climb in. Yaz stopped before she got in and looked back at you and The Doctor. “You two all right?” She asked. 

“I think so. Probably. Don't know. Like I intercepted something, in my brain. I’m sure (Y/N) had a similar experience.. All these years on the TARDIS has given them a higher understanding.” The Doctor said. You nodded your head. Before Yaz turned around and climbed on, followed by the Doctor and you. 

chose to sit with your legs dangling off the cart as you wrapped your arms around the Doctor’s leg so you wouldn't fall off. You leaned your head against her leg, as you looked back behind you the Tardis just barely visible in the treeline, if you didn’t know it was there you wouldn’t know to look for it. You were also sure she put up a perception filter to keep out prying eyes. 

“So what, are you a flower merchant?” Graham asked before you zoned out on the rest of the talk. 

You noticed the man with a stick coming up behind you as you lifted your head a bit to look at him better before he stopped just behind the cart. 

“Running transport now, Prem?” He said. 

“Want to ride with us, Sadhu? I can take one more.” Prem said looking back at the man. 

“What's wrong with your feet? You young people, always such a rush. Walking's served me all my life. I'll be there, don't you worry.” Sadhu said as he held up a hand. 

There was nothing wrong with your feet, but you did have a bit of a splitting headache from the interception.. Stupid human brain. It didn’t have the capacity for anything.. But you would rather not cyberman and upgrade yourself. You didn’t realize the cart was moving until you felt the Doctor’s finger rubbing the top of your head. 

That’s when you thought you saw something in the tree line, you lifted your head as you looked but it wasn’t there.. It may have been a bit of your waking nightmare seeping into your mind again. You have been seeing the Dead vision of Astos since the Tsuranga.. You knew at some point you would have to tell the Doctor.. But looking up her peaceful face, you just didn’t want to spoil it. She has too much in her life to deal with your problems too. So you did what you did best, stuffed it in a bottle and buried it deep. 

For the rest of the ride it was peaceful and serene From the snow capped mountains in the distance to the fields of little yellow flowers that surrounded every road. It was almost what you needed to relax, although there were times that you would rather be running, and saving the world just to keep you from your own mind. You’ve had time to stop and think. But you tried to keep yourself from it. 

You felt that familiar knock at the door, as you moved to open it for The Doctor allowing her into your mind.. You of course hide everything away to keep the Doctor from seeing. 

“What do I owe the pleasure of your company?” You asked, your mind self was always in a comfy pair of pajamas. 

“I was just coming about to see how you were after the thing that happened..” The Doctor said. 

“I had a bit of a headache but I’m all good regardless.” You said as grinned. “You should already know I bounce back quickly.” you finished. 

“I know I just like to make sure.. I know I shouldn’t.” She said before she vanished from your mind. 

You looked around confused a moment before you felt a hand grab your shoulders, right before the cart came to a sudden stop. You are sure you would have fallen off the end had it not been for the Doctor’s quick thinking. You made sure to close the door before you returned. 

You thanked the Doctor as you looked around to see a woman come from inside the house. Not quite catching the conversation as Prem walked off past her with his basket of flowers. This is when you decided to jump down from the cart and allow everyone else off. 

Yaz was the first one to jump down as she ran past you, your eyes following her as she stopped in front of the woman. You waited for the Doctor to jump down before you moved closer. The poor woman looked utterly terrified as Yas hugged her. 

“So, Yaz, you should probably explain who we are.” The Doctor said after moving closer. 

“Sorry. Yeah.” Yaz said as she pulled away from the woman, who you know are assuming is Umbreen “Excited. Uncle Malik. You know... Uncle Malik.” She said, trying to explain. 

“There are loads of Uncle Maliks.” She said still confused as Prem walked past back to his cart, you looked back to notice the other two finally making their way from the cart.   
“Exactly. Well, the one from about 15 valleys over. I'm that Uncle Malik's third cousin's younger sister. Yaz. And these are my friends Ryan, Graham, the Doctor, and this is (Y/N)” as she turned and pointed at each of you. 

There was a chorus of ‘Hi’ and ‘Hello’ from Ryan, Doctor and yourself. 

“All the way from England.” Graham said, sounding proud of himself for saying that. You just rolled your eyes as you looked forward, it's best to keep your mouth shut.. for now or the Doctor could possibly ground you.. Then, what would the Doctor do without you. 

“You might want to keep that to yourself right now.” Prem said as he passed by Graham giving him a pat on the back. You let a chuckle out as Graham looked at you before He and Ryan shared a look. 

You kind of zoned out as you looked out across the fields that surrounded the small farm house. You seemed to be zoning out a bit more these days, maybe you caught an alien bug or something.. Or maybe it was your endless problems you keep burying trying to surface so they could get solved. Like your most favorite.. Why the TARDIS was stealing your socks. You were left with all unmatching ones and you were beginning to wonder where the TARDIS was taking them. 

But you knew it was other things like your returning of your waking nightmares, and the ghostly form of Astos.. Which decided to make its presence known as just at the corner of your vision, that seemed to be shrinking as you stared off into the distance. You were lucky it wasn’t a nightmare you were having you didn’t want to frighten these poor people. 

It took you a moment to snap out as you realized Yaz had walked with a man you obviously didn’t get the name of. You shook your head, and blinked a few times as you looked at the Doctor who didn’t look happy at all. You were about to say something when she spoke first. 

“We shouldn't have come.” The Doctor spoke as she had been facing the way Yaz had walked off in. “I'm too nice. This is what happens when you try to be nice.” She finished looking a bit sad. 

There were just nods from both Graham, and Ryan. Big help that lot. You weren’t exactly sure what to say right off the top of your head, so you moved forward and linked your arm with hers.

“You can never be too nice, As a wise Scottsman once told me ‘Never be cruel’” You said as you looked up at the Doctor. 

“Thanks (Y/N) that helped..” She said leaning in but you shook your head, and she looked to Ryan and Graham instead. “Who wants to know what they're listening to in there?” 

This time the two replied with a “Yep” as you all moved into the house. 

As you four entered the house there was a woman, you assumed as Umbreen’s mother, was turning up the radio. 

“After much delay, and amid escalating communal violence, Lord Mountbatten has finally released the specific details of the borders which will separate the two countries.” The radio announcer spoke as you stopped besides the Doctor.   
“What borders are they talking about?” Ryan asked as he looked around. 

“Pakistan. Today, India is officially cut into pieces.” The woman that had turned up the radio replied. 

“It's the 17th of August.” The Doctor said as it finally dawned on her. You were never too good with times and Dates.. As you looked up at the Doctor. 

“And still you want to go ahead?” The woman said to Umbreen. 

“Nothing changes, Mum. We knew this was coming.” Umbreen replied. You had a feeling that was her mother. 

“Sorry, don't mean to sound stupid. What year is it exactly?” Graham asked. 

‘Little too late for that.’ You said inwardly, this got you a look from the Doctor. You gave her a ‘he said it not me.’ looks. 

“Same year you have in England. 1947.” Prem replied to Graham, his attention still on the radio. 

The Look on the Doctor’s face changed again as you watched her stare at nothing you moved closer to bump her with your hand. 

“Partition. We're in the middle of the Partition of India.” She spoke. 

“Partition..” You said as you it finally dawned on you. “We need to find Yaz” You said. 

“Right, Yaz.. Let’s go, you lot!” the Doctor said as she practically pushed you all out the door. “Thanks for having us.” You heard the Doctor say as she took off in a sprint in the direction Yaz had gone. You looked at Ryan and Graham before you too took off following the Doctor. 

What you hadn’t realized Prem, Umbreen, and her mother had followed you guys as you stopped behind the Doctor. ‘Minish’ as Prem was calling him was on the other side of the small creek where he had placed the pole with the flags. 

“Yaz. Hi. Quick sidebar, August 1947. Partition. The borders have just been announced.” The Doctor said pointing across as she stopped just short of Yaz. 

“India. Pakistan.” Minish said as he pointed in front first then behind him. 

“It's not just the land that gets divided. Rioting in the cities, tens of millions of people about to be displaced, more than a million about to die.” She said, sounding upset as she tried to keep it down so the other’s couldn’t hear. 

“Doc, meanwhile, her nan's about to get married, but not to her grandad.” Graham said as he tapped on her arm making her look up at him. 

“I'm thinking that hour's well up now.” Ryan said. 

You were about to say something when Umbreen’s voice catches your attention. You all look over. 

“You can't know the borders. It's only just been announced.” She said to Minish. 

“The maps were leaked weeks ago. I got one from my sources.” He said back to her.. Something didn’t feel right about this guy.. You could sense it. 

“Your sources must be wrong, because you've just put my house in Pakistan” Umbreen’s mother spoke this time. 

“With the other Muslims. What? You get a fresh start.” He said looking at her.

“Manish, you need to slow down.” Prem said. 

“Pakistan is somewhere for Muslims, if they want to go.” Umbreen argued with Minish.

“I'm not saying you have to go, but Pakistan is being created for Muslims. Hindus have India. We both feel safe.” He spoke, sounding a bit arrogant. 

“Don't reduce it to that, brother. It's not that simple.” Prem said moving forward closer to Minish. 

“But I get you have a hard decision, if you're married.” He replied. Hard decision, there should be no decision.. At least in your opinion. 

“The land belongs to everyone. Has done for centuries. One day doesn't change that.” Prem spoke back to his brother. 

“I love you, brother, but you're wrong.” Minish said, putting his hand on Prem’s shoulder as he leaned in. 

Then suddenly it happened again, as you grabbed your head as you fell to your knees. The flashes of the weird aliens, this time they were in some kind of chamber. You couldn’t concentrate well as the pain was like a white hot knife driving into the base of your skull. 

The Doctor Recovered faster than you did as she pulled out her sonic and tried to scan them from where she was. You were still on your knees as you began to move slowly to your feet, it was the same aliens from the images. Once you got your feet you staggered a bit as you felt someone grab you. Looking over at the Doctor who was looking at her sonic. Before you realize it was Ryan who had grabbed you. Then they vanished, like that. Leaving the tree line empty once again. 

“They’ve gone.” You could hear Umbreen say. 

“Not far. We'll deal with this. Come on!” The Doctor said as she looked up from her sonic, and began to run. 

You being faithful you pushed forward to follow her, when you noticed a familiar twisting in your stomach.. Something bad was about to happen. 

“Find the signal. They didn't go far.” The Doctor said as she ran forward her sonic out in front of her. 

You all but ran into the back of the Doctor causing you to fall back on your butt, as you winced and looked around her to see that Sadhu man leaning against the tree dead. And the aliens standing over his body. 

“Stay away.” the Alien said as they held up their hands. 

You yelped and covered your ears as you were already on the ground so you didn’t fall far as this sound screamed in your ears. You were sure your head was going to explode, until it stopped. You were able to lean back up as you looked around. The Alien’s were gone but Prem was holding a rifle from what looked like WWII. 

“Did I get them?” He asked, as he moved forward past all over you. 

“I don’t think so. They moved faster than your bullet.” The Doctor said as she turned around and helped you up off the ground. Before she moved over the dead man. 

“What were they?” Ryan asked as the rest of you moved forward. 

“Bakti? They killed him.” Prem said as he leaned down in front of the dead man. 

“He was your man on the road.” Graham said, pointing. You were in no condition right at the second to say no shit sherlock. Though Sherlock was a really nice fellow.. Well Joseph Bell, was his real name.. a surgeon at the Royal Infirmary of Edinburgh.. You had accidently called him Sherlock.. Which inspired the Book. The Arthur Conan Doyle had worked for him as a clerk. 

“He's a holy man, a Sadhu. Everyone knows him as Bakti. Umbreen and I asked him to bless our marriage. Why would they kill him?” Prem said, sounding sad. You watched as The Doctor scanned the Holy Man with her sonic. 

“I don't know. But what I also don't understand is, you just saw something not of this world, and you took it right in your stride. Why's that, Prem?” The Doctor spoke as she leaned over the man, but looked at Prem. You moved forward till you were besides the Doctor. 

“I've seen them before.” Prem said, looking between You and The Doctor. 

“You’ve seen them?” You asked. 

“Where have you seen them before?” Yaz asked. As you watch Prem be pulled away by a memory.. You knew that feeling. It didn’t seem like that long and his head turns to look at Yaz 

“Who are you? You say you're Umbreen's family but clearly you're not. And you ran at those demons like you didn't care.” He says, as he stands up straight. The look on Yaz’s face was a bit of deer in head lights. 

“I don't think they're demons.” The Doctor said as she also straightened up leaving you leaning over so you moved to stand up straight as well. 

“Why should I trust what you think?” Prem asked. 

“Because we've got experience with impossible creatures, and because we ask questions like, what is this substance on his body?” The Doctor said looking at Prem. That’s when you noticed the purple dust floating away. It was all over him. You were about to reach out and touch it but the Doctor pulls your hand away. Which caused you to pout a bit. After a moment the purple dust vanished into thin air. 

“And things are getting even weirder.” Ryan said. 

“You could say that again.” You said. 

“You think that's what they used to kill him? Some sort of fast-dissolving, poisonous dust?” Graham asked. You looked over at him then to where the Doctor had your wrist still as she bent down to scan the Holy man once again before reading the results.. You were so absentminded sometimes. 

“It doesn't read like he was poisoned. I don't understand.” She said, totally confused. You pulled your hand free gently as you nearly signed in relief. 

“So what're we going to tell the others back there?” Yaz said, finally speaking. 

“hey don't have to know. Hasna already thinks the marriage is cursed. Umbreen doesn't need anything else to worry about. And Manish? Who knows what he thinks these days. I was away from him for too long, fighting in the war. By the time I got back, Manish wasn't my baby brother any more.” Prem said only looking at Yaz

“People grow up. We all have to find our own way” Yaz said back to him. For a second there you thought Prem was going to cry. 

“Some of us need more guidance than others.” Prem replied back. 

“This fella needs to be laid to rest.” Graham said breaking the moment as he indicates with his hand to the Holy Man. 

“Why don't we go and get the others to help? But not let on what happened.” Yaz said to Graham as they both moved off back out of the woods the way you came. 

“Ah! Kordian waves. Which could mean a dormant octonic engine nearby.” The doctor said as she had her Sonic out in front of her. 

“What's she saying?” Prem asked. Causing you to chuckle. 

“: If I had to guess, I think we're going demon hunting.” Ryan said, but you and him said Demon hunting at the same time so it sounded like a bit of an echo. 

“Gold star for Ryan, and (Y/N) Oh, wait. Was I awarding points? Oh, I forgot about the points.” She said as she pointed from Ryan to you. Then scronched her face up in disappointment. 

“It’s ok Doctor, I believe both Yaz and I have 10 points.” You said as you grinned. 

“I'm coming with you.” Prem said interrupting your happy moment. 

“No!” The Doctor said solidly. You of course nodded your head in agreement.. It definitely wasn’t safe for humans.. Well normal humans. 

“I know this forest. I can help” He argued back. The Doctor looked at him, you looked at the Doctor wondering what she was thinking. 

“Okay.” She nodded at him before going off after Yaz which wasn’t too far away. “Yaz! Be careful what you say back there. The wrong word in the wrong moment, you could interfere yourself out of existence. Do you understand?” You could hear her say. 

“You know there are aliens here, right, in the Punjab during Partition, and you're worried about me being gobby?” Yaz replied as you moved closer to hear what was going on. 

“Tread softly. You're treading on your own history.” The Doctor said finally. 

“Be safe two.” You said as you turned around to look back at Ryan who was standing looking at Yaz and Graham. 

After you all parted ways Prem, Ryan, and You were following the Doctor deeper into the forest the Sonic held out in front of her as she moved. Everynow and then she would check the reading on the Sonic before extending it back out in front of her. You weren’t really paying attention to your surroundings like you should be. This kind of thing gets you into trouble.. But it’s not like you really needed to remember where you were. 

You were in the middle behind Ryan, in front of Prem because he insisted being at the back of the group.. You had insisted you would be fine, and you could handle yourself just fine.. But in the end you ended up in the middle. 

“I don't like this. Traipsing through the forests alongside the British, looking for the enemy. I've done enough of that. Although maybe you're my enemy now, for the mess you've just made of my country. Carving it up slapdash, in six weeks. Going to run off home now, are you?” Prem said from the back of the group. 

“I'll make a note of your thoughts and pass them on to Mountbatten if I ever bump into him again.” The Doctor said. 

“These demon things, you seen 'em before? Or do you reckon they're here because of the Partition?” Ryan asked. 

“I don't know. I need to find out.” The Doctor said, sounding a bit confused over the whole thing, as she looked up at Ryan who was now besides her. Leaving you behind them almost next to Prem. 

“Then he's got one up on you if he's seen them before you.” Ryan said as he and the Doctor looked at each other. 

“What's your demon tracker saying?” Prem asked as he moved forward passed you, so you were now at the back of the group. 

“It's saying... “ She said as she holds it up to read it. But stops when everyone notices a multi-segmented dome protruding from the forest floor. Whoever these aliens were.. They weren’t very smart leaving something like this out in the open. 

The Doctor moves down the small hill as the rest of you follow, you moving around Prem to stand next to the Doctor. 

“Hello!” She says as she leans down to scan it with her Sonic. You follow getting a closer look at the top of a dome. 

“What is that?” Prem asked. 

“Seems like a transmat..” The Doctor said before suddenly you were all somewhere else. “... Doorway.” She finished. Prem cocked his rifle as he readied himself incase something were to jump out. 

“I hate when that happens.” You said as you pressed a hand to your stomach, nauseated. 

“Nice. That was cool.” Ryan said, as you glared at him. Everyone was looking around the voices echoing off the walls. 

“What just happened? We were in the forest and now we're... really not.” Prem asked as he lowered his rifle. 

“Short answer, we got dragged through a doorway.” You said, as you looked up at the Doctor who looked like she was about to say the same thing. 

“Into..” She said. 

“The Demon's lair.” Prem finished.

“Wouldn't put it quite like that but you're getting the gist.” The Doctor said as she pulled her sonic out and began to scan the ship. 

“Spaceship, though, right?” Ryan asked. 

“I can't get a read on anything.” The Doctor said as she looked at her Sonic. That can’t be good. 

“It's beautiful.” Prem said. 

“Yeah. You're right. It really is. They can surprise you, demons.” The Doctor said as she stopped to look around her Sonic held out in her hand, the orange glow of it being held on before she continued to scan the area. 

“Hey, do you think they're here?” Ryan asked. You looked around and shook your head.. You didn’t think anyone was home because you assumed they would have been there as soon as you guys entered the ship.. Lair.. 

“Not getting any life signals. Maybe they're out. Shopping. Catching a movie. Bowling. Some races like bowling. I'm talking to cover up my latent worry.” She said turning around to look at you three. Before he turns her sonic on the central console. 

“I know. I've got that now.” Ryan said. 

“Hey, it's a good reason to worry..” You said as you crossed your arms against your chest and watched the Doctor mess with the settings on her Sonic trying to get the Console to work. 

“Oh, come on, one of these settings must unlock it.” The Doctor said.

“Did you try the one for unlocking?” You asked. 

“I don’t think it’s that easy.” She said as she messed with the setting once more and the Console came to life. You moved forward understanding some of the symbols.. Alien writing as you tilted your head. 

“Hey, that worked.” Ryan said. Of course it did.. She’s the Doctor. You thought. 

“What is it?” Prem asked. 

“Exactly what I wanted. Craft spec, species data, bio-ID.” The Doctor Grasped, before turning around to look.

“Does that say what I think it says?” You asked looking up at the Doctor from the other side of the Console. 

“What? What've you seen.” Ryan asked. 

“This is a Thijarian Hive.” The Doctor whispered.

“Is that a good thing or bad thing?” Ryan asked. 

“Bad thing.” You said. 

“Thijarians are assassins” The Doctor said, as you nodded your head. 

“Right so it is a bad thing.” Ryan said. Didn't you not just say that, this caused you to start feeling a slight touch of irritation begin to seep into your mind slowly.. Maybe you were having an off day, or maybe it was hormones..you couldn't tell. 

“I've heard about them, but never come across them. They're one of the ancient species, evolved themselves into the deadliest assassins in the known universe.” The Doctor spoke as she turned around, she sounded a bit scared which had you on edge, because there wasn’t much the Doctor was scared of. 

You watched as the Doctor soniced the console again and an image of the Bhakti, this was getting more and more confusing by the second. 

“Wait the Holy man?” You asked as you looked over at the Doctor. “Wh-” Ryan decided to speak over you as you were just about to continue. This caused your aggravation to raise. 

“He was their target?” Ryan asked. 

“Why, though? Why would the Thijarians target a holy man in the 1940s? Wait.” The Doctor said as she looked from you to Ryan then finally to Prem. “You said you'd seen them before. Where?” she asked as her vision landed on Prem, but you could feel something up against your hand as you looked down you found the Doctor's finger resting against yours.

This small action calmed you down, It’s like the Doctor could sense your raising frustration. But then you remembered you two were connected.. Because of the amount of time you had spent on the TARDIS with the Time Lord\Lady. You tilted your head to get back into the conversation since your whole attention went to the hand that was caressing your own. 

“I don't know, but we'll find out, and we'll protect you. All of you.” This is where you came back the doctor spoke as she moved towards Prem her hand pulling away from yours. 

“What if you can’t?” Prem asked. 

“The Doctor doesn't say something she doesn’t mean, and I know I’ve been with the Doctor long enough to know.” You spoke as you moved over to stand beside the Doctor. You would defend, and protect them with your life.. Not that it could end.. So this was a true statement. You would give up so many to see her safe. 

“Ah, er, hey, hey, look at this. Er, that was the stuff that was on the holy man's body. The stuff that they used to kill him.” Ryan said as a cylindrical object slowly comes up from the middle of the Console. Moving closer you could see a purple mist on the inside. 

“Oh, I'm taking a look at that.” The Doctor said having moved over when you did as she reached out and pulled the container from the console. Which in turn caused the light to turn red. You all began to back up in the same direction, as you looked around cautiously. 

“Over-keen. Should've thought about that. Er... “ The Doctor said just seconds before the Aliens appeared before the four of you. From your side you could hear Prem yell “They’re here!” but it seemed to be muffed a bit as everything seemed to be drowned out by the sound of the aliens pushing their words into your head. It was the most unpleasant feeling. You tried to reach out for the Doctor’s hand, but you failed to reach it.. You couldn’t hear anything except a loud ringing like you were stuck in zero space, but you could still breath.  
It was then you found yourself and everyone else back outside the ship, as you quickly recovered as ran following Ryan and Prem up the hillside, thinking the Doctor was right behind you.. Just as you felt a familiar pull of transport as you landed on your butt. You quickly stand as you looked around. To your dismay the Doctor was nowhere in sight. 

“What just happened?” Prem asked, still holding his gun. 

“No idea, but the Doctor said get out of the forest. Come on!” Ryan said as he moved to leave.

“No! I’m going back for her.” You said as you moved to run back into the forest, but was stopped by Ryan grabbing your wrist. 

“We need to Trust the Doctor, You trust her don’t you Y/N.” Ryan said. You looked from where Ryan had your wrist up to his face, your own a bit red as these words sunk in deep. 

“Of course I trust her! With my lives.” You said as you lost all fight. 

“Then let's get out of here.” Ryan said as he turned and nodded at Prem and pulled you along as he began to run. 

You dug your heels into the ground causing Ryan to yank your wrist, pulling it out of it’s joint as you fell forward into the ground with a bit of a yelp, but you were certain right there.. Was the Ghostly figure of Astos standing among the tree’s when you pushed yourself up.. You ignored the pain as you looked along the tree line. There was nothing. 

“Y/N are you alright mate.. Man I didn’t mean to.” Ryan said as he helped you up. 

“Yeah I’m fine.. I thought I saw someone.” you said once you were back on your feet you all began to run again, the adrenaline coursing through your body. Soon you all break the tree line as you began to make your way back to the farm, where Ryan begins to yell. 

“We've lost the Doctor! Mayday! Red alert! Red alert!” He yells, probably hoping Graham, and Yaz could hear. As you all run along a small trail through a field of wildflowers. Soon Graham and Yaz came running up the trail. You all stopped as you looked at them. Ryan with his hand on his knees as he tired to catch his breath. 

“We”ve lost the Doctor.” You said, less out of breath because you are used to running. 

“She was with us then gone.” Prem said. 

Yaz Points behind you. “There she is!” She said. 

You turned quickly as you saw her running from the tree line into the field. Towards you.. At first you didn’t hear what she said because you were on the verge of tears, thankful she was still alive. 

“What?” Graham said, you were thankful for this. 

“Get to the Barn!” she repeated.” RIght now!” She finished.   
You didn’t think twice as you turned tail and began to run, wishing for anything to be right beside her as you ran along the small trail back to the barn. Unsure of what danger was behind you.. But this running allowed some of your anxiety to slowly seep away as you felt that all familiar running for your life was such a normal routine. Soon you all made it to the barn and inside as you dropped on the top of one of the boxes.. It was then that you felt a pain in your wrist. 

You looked up at the doctor, who was messing with something she placed on the wall. Then to the bruising that was begging to form on your wrist.. That shouldn't be happening. You pressed your fingers to the bruise and hissed slightly. You could feel it, one of the bones in your wrist were out of place. 

The next thing you hear besides the Doctor telling Yaz’s Grans family to stay out was a painful sound that had you whining before it was gone.. You watched as the Doctor and the aliens talked, you never really got much of a chance to see them straight up before.. They had four rows of three black eyes, two sets of tusks, and horns with a singular nostril in the middle of their face. their skin grey with peach accents. It was strange, this wasn’t the weirdest of alien species you’ve come across. The Darleks will always take that cake.. Or even the abzorbaloff. 

“Both of you, I'm dealing with this. I've just nicked four of your transmat locks out of the forest. Good trick, by the way, forcing people back away from the boundary. Clever. So clever I'm using it myself, against you, locking you out of this farm.” The Doctor said as you shook your head, as she turned and soniced the transmat locks sending the aliens to the furthest boundaries of the farm. 

“You killed the Demons.” Prem said. You stood up from your seat as you moved closer to the doctor. 

“No. Just exiled them for now. I've made a temporary transmat barrier around the farm. I'm hoping it'll keep them out for the next few hours. Enough time for you to get married and for us to keep everyone safe.” The Doctor said as you stopped besides her. 

“Are you serious? After what's just happened? Can't you see what's happening? You bring demons to life?” Manish said, sounding angry.. You were beginning to feel something stirring in your stomach, it was that bad feeling. 

“I don’t think they’re demons.” You and The Doctor said at the same time. 

“Well, I do. I'm with Manish.” Umbreen’s mother said. 

“How many hours?” Umbreen asked as she looked at the Doctor. 

“Twelve? Eighteen at a push. I can't be sure.” The Doctor said with a bit of sadness she couldn’t make it longer. 

“Tonight we celebrate, and we marry first thing. And then if we have to fight them, we will. Come on!” Umbreen said as she turned to look at Prem, then to everyone before she pulled Prem out of the barn. 

Once Umbreen and them where out The Doctor turned to you. “Let me see it, and don’t you try to avoid.” She said giving you that look. The Three companions watching as you extend your hand out, your sleeve pulling back to reveal the bruise. 

“It doesn't hurt much.. I thought it would heal.. It normally heals.” you said as the Doctor took your hand in her own. 

“Well this will hurt just a moment. When I count to three.” The doctor said, you nodded. “One, two..” The Doctor didn’t even say three as she pulled your hand and twisted it. There was an audible pop, as you could hear the sound or grimace come from the companions as you were instantly in tears. But the pain didn’t last long. You twisted your hand and smiled.

“My hero” You whispered, as you leaned in and pressed your lips to her cheek, but right at the last moment she turned and your lips met hers, causing your face to flush red, as you stood there stunned on your tippy toes. 

“So, Still not interfering, are we?” Yaz said as she looked to the side sounding nervous to interrupting. 

This had The Doctor moving away from you as you were still standing in the same position. 

“Oi! The alien assassins started it. We can't leave now. If something happens to Umbreen, your whole timeline could be erased. No Yaz. We can't have a universe with no Yaz.”The doctor said as she moved over to the cylinder as she picked it up and moved it over to a table. “Now, whatever's in here might tell us more. Nobody breathe too deeply.” The Doctor spoke as she twisted the top of the thing. You pulled yourself together, as you moved behind the The Doctor just incase you needed to pull her away. Once the top was off she sticks her sonic in and as soon as she hits the button it shorts out, with sparks and everything. 

“Whoa! It's overloaded my sonic. Too many inputs. That's never happened before. Think. Have to go analogue.” She said as she dropped her sonic to her side and turned quickly. Stepped to the side, just as confused as she was. “ I need oil, water, tree bark, a saucepan, nine containers, an old newspaper, a touch of ox spit, a chicken poo and a biscuit.” She said looking from Graham, to Ryan, and Yaz. “You, I need you here to help me.” She said. 

“Bagsy not chicken poo.” Ryan said quickly. 

“Why a biscuit?” Graham asked right after. 

“Because she loves biscuits,'' you said, looking over at the Doctor. As she shoo’s the companions from the Barn. 

“Shall we get started on this before they get back.” She said as she pockets her Sonic. 

“Almost.. I just need to do one thing first.” You spoke as you stepped closer, and wrapped your arms around The Doctors waist and rested your cheek against her shoulder. She just stood there as you soon felt her arms wrap around you. 

"Y/N don't worry, nothing is going to happen to me.. I promise." The Doctor pulled away from you as she tilted your chin up, as she tried to brush away some of the Dirt on your face before pressing a gentle kiss against your lips. Leaving you with butterflies. 

It didn't take you and the Doctor long to get things setting up just as Yaz, Graham and Ryan made their way back into the Barn, carrying everything that was asked for including a biscuit.

"I am never, ever getting spit from an ox ever again, no matter how much you need it." Graham said, almost pouting. 

"The ox took a bit of a shine to him. ." Ryan answers back completely amused by the whole thing, it would be something for you to use later. 

You were standing beside the doctor, as she was looking over the lab setup you two had just created, your face smudge with more dirt than when you had fallen a bit ago. You watched as she dumped the last of the ingredients into a small tin near the top as she stood up straight, you were still leaning as you watched the different jars bubbling, it was almost hypnotizing. You could still hear what was going on around but you were spaced out just a bit. 

“So, What is it?” You could hear Yaz ask. 

“Science. Should break the sample down, give us more information. Only take a couple of hours.” The Doctor said, you could hear how proud she was of herself. 

You Blinked as you shook your head as you heard the barn door open, looking over your shoulder as you noticed Umbreen in the doorway. 

“Are you coming or not? What's that?” She said as she looked at everyone then to the lap. 

“Part of my er..” The Doctor started. “Demon repellent!” You said throwing your arms up causing you to fall back on your butt. 

“That’d better be gone by tomorrow.” Umbreen said as she looked from The Doctor to you. 

“Definitely” The Doctor replied as she moved to pull you up from the ground. It seemed you were on the ground more than you were standing.   
“So, come on. Women with me and Mum, men over at Prem's house.” She said looking from You, to Yaz, The Doctor then to the boys. 

You move to follow Umbreen from the Barn only to find your hand being held by the Doctor, You grin at her as you twist your hand and grab hers, pulling her with you as you follow Umbreen. And soon you’re all sitting around in a circle as you watch Umbreen’s mom drawing mehndi sun patterns painted in henna on your palms. Your hands are facing up resting on your knees as you had to let it dry. 

“This is the best thing ever. Never did this when I was a man.” The Doctor said aloud, causing you to snort. The Doctor looked at you. 

“Doctor. You and your jokes.” Yaz said with a bit of amusement herself. 

“Yeah, that's right. My references to body and gender regeneration are all in jest. I'm such a comedian.” The Doctor said as she looked from you to Yaz after realizing what she had said. You stared off into the light as you barely listened to what was being said. It was mostly between Umbreen and her mom. The flickering light that illuminated the small circle of woman had your attention until you heard Umbreen. 

“Wait. You're a doctor, right? That's respectable. You could marry us” Umbreen said looking at the Doctor, this had you snapping back to reality. 

“Don't be ridiculous “ Umbreen’s mom said. 

“I suppose I could.” She said without a second thought. 

“Wait Doctor.” You said right as Yaz said. “No, Doctor.” Which caused you to look at each other. 

“I haven't officiated a wedding since Einstein's.” The Doctor said looking at Yaz, because you already knew this.. You were there. “His parents didn't approve either. Non-denominational though.” The Doctor turned to Umbreen and her Mother. 

“If your father were alive, he'd die on the spot.” Umbreen’s Mother said to her, the anger clear in her voice. 

“Everyone is saying it's a new future. We make our own traditions now.” Umbreen said confidants was lacing her voice as she was not going to let anything ruin this happy day. 

“You’re on!” The Doctor said excitedly. 

“I thought we were not getting involved?” Yaz asked the Doctor adding an emphasis on not.

“Only a teensy bit.” She whispered back to Yaz. 

You said there quietly after that, knowing you couldn’t stop The Doctor when they got something in their head. Holding your hands up closer to your face as you got a better look at the sun pattern that displayed on your palm. It was so unique, as you looked down at the doctor’s you noticed it was the same, but still different like the hand that drew it couldn't keep steady enough as they tried to retrace the same pattern to each palm. 

You leaned yourself against the Doctor’s side as you closed your eyes a moment, the smell of the time lady assaulting your senses as you all but drifted off to sleep. Well you thought you were sleeping. When you opened your eyes again you were alone, no longer in the small farmhouse.. But in a very bright white room. 

Looking around it seemed like the room went on forever. “Doctor..” You called your voice echoed through the area, and off into the distance before you could no longer hear it. It was almost scary how it seemed like there were shadows just off your peripheral vision but when you turned to see it was gone. Then everything began to melt, like a candle being lit, and suddenly being replaced by black. You once again called out for the Doctor but this time n.othing came from your lips. You felt helpless, as soon the floor disappeared with the blackness that had melted away the white and you were falling. 

This was when you woke up, you were no longer in the farmhouse but the barn. You rubbed your eyes as you looked around the Doctor was checking on the lab, and Graham, and Ryan was back with you guys and was Talking with Yaz. Your slow mind was only hearing muffled noise as you narrowed your eyes trying to concentrate. 

“ This dust is the densest organic material you can imagine. It's sort of everything. Carbon, phosphorus, oxygen, nitrogen, sulphur, calcium. Billions of DNA fragments. And loads more.” The Doctor said getting the other’s attention as you moved over to her to lean down to look in the jar. 

Before you had a chance to say anything the Transmat locks on the wall began to rattle and make noise. As you moved to grab the Cylinder. 

“They’re breaking the Transmat locks!” The Doctor said as she stepped in front of you as the locks turned from red to blue, and fall to the floor. Within that second a light appears over you and the Doctor, you reach for the Doctor as the aliens appear and everything vanishes from around you. 

You heard the Doctor inhale as you look around.. She turns to you. “Y/N, are you alright?” She said concern lacing her voice, as she notes the cylinder was missing. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.. But it looks like we’re back on the ship.” you said looking around behind the Doctor. “And we have company.” You said, this caused the Doctor to turn around and stand in front of you again. 

“ So what, is it me? You've come to assassinate me? Or is it Y/N because I happen to know that’s easier said than done.” She said. 

“We are not assassins.” The Thijarians said together 

“ Firstly, I much prefer it when you're not making that threatening sound, so thanks for that at least. Secondly, don't lie to me. I know the stories of the Assassins of Thijar.” The Doctor replied, keeping her spot in front of you. 

“We are changed.” The one Thijarian said. 

“What? Changed how?” She asked unbelievably, you moved around from behind the Doctor. 

Our past is no more. We are no longer assassins. Now we are witnesses.” The one on the left said bringing his hand up to lay one in front of the other over his chest. You kind of looked at the Doctor. 

“I don't understand.” The Doctor said. 

“We honour the lost as we can not honour our own” The other said raising his hands over his head. 

“ No, still not with you.” The Doctor replied, you kept quiet because this seemed like a serious matter. 

“ As the assassins hunted, the Thijarian world was destroyed. We returned to find nothing. This is all that remains of our home. Our people. Every ancestor. All one dust.” As the Alien spoke the image of a planet being destroyed played above the Console. It brought you to tears. The Thijarrian copies the gesture of the other with on hand over the other, You and the Doctor follow this motion. 

“We didn’t know, I’m so sorry.” The Doctor spoke sadly. You let your head fall against your chest in mourning. 

“They died unwitnessed, unsaved. We were too late to grieve or honour them.” One Thijarian spoke. 

“But we who returned gave up a hundred generations to sift, to remember the lost dead, the unmourned. In time, it was all we knew. And now we travel beyond, seeking the unacknowledged dead across all of Time and space. This is now the Thijarian mission, to bear witness to those alone. To see, to bear pain, honour life as it passes. As each one passes, we commemorate union.” They spoke together, as holographic planets appeared above you. It was amazing. 

“That's what Prem saw you do to Kunal, what you were doing to the holy man. But why here? Why now? The Doctor asked. 

“Millions will perish, unseen, unknown in the days to come here.” they replied. 

“The casualties of Partition?” You decided to speak up and ask. This got you a nod from the Doctor. 

“We read the timewaves.” they said. 

“But why this family? Why this land?” The Doctor asked, you wanted to know the same thing.. Maybe it was the reason each hour passing that feeling was getting stronger.   
“Someone’s going to Die.” you said.. Just as Prems' image appeared right after you said it.

“Prem.” The Doctor said looking from the image to look at You. 

“His time is soon.” The Thijarian said. 

“How soon? Give him a day. Just give him this day, please.” The Doctor begged. 

“We are not gods. Events sit as they will. We only witness. The fixed force of Time cannot be stopped.” The Aliens said. 

“ I know. But if you didn't kill the holy man, if you were only honouring his death, how did he die?” The Doctor asked, as you grabbed her hand. 

“We can show you.” The Thijarians said. 

You and the Doctor watched as the last few moment’s of the holy man’s life played out before you on the holographic screen. You turned away as you hid your face in the Doctor’s neck, you didn’t want to see him die.. You couldn’t bare to watch, as you felt the Doctor’s arm wrap around you. 

“Could ya maybe return us to our companions? That would be very appreciative” You heard the Doctor say, before you felt the pull. When your feet next met ground, you and the Doctor nearly fell over, she of course kept her balance as she still had an arm wrapped around you. 

“ Where've you two been? You've both been gone hours.” You heard Yaz say from behind you. “Is Y/N ok?” Yaz asked as you realized you were still clinging to the Doctor. You let go and turned around. 

“I'm Fine.” You said quickly. 

“The Thijarians, they told us everything. We- I know what happened.” The Doctor looked over at you a moment before continuing. “And we know what happens.” She finished, your head hanging once again. 

“I want to know what happens.” Yaz said, not leaving any room for argument. 

“Prem Dies today.” You said before The Doctor could answer her. That feeling in you stomach twisting further as you say it aloud. 

“We can't let that happen.” Yaz says. 

“It has to. For Umbreen to become your nani, for you to exist, Prem has to die.” The Doctor says you could feel the mood change to sadness. 

“You mean the Thijarians have come to kill Prem?” Ryan asked his usual spark gone from his voice. 

“ That's not why they're here. They're not assassins.” The Doctor started. Then you took over. “They honour those who die alone.” You spoke softly. 

“Aliens with compassion.” Graham says, you figured he was thinking about his wife. 

“Umbreen loses her husband on the day she marries. Of course she never wants to talk about it.” Yaz says sadly. 

“I'm sorry, Yaz. We should leave.” The Doctor said, looking to each companion. 

“ No. I want to be sure she's safe, whatever happens. I want to look after my nani.” Yaz said getting a bit of her old self back. 

“I'm with Yaz.” Ryan Said, you lifted your head as you looked from one companion to the other. 

“Yeah, me, too.”Graham said next.

“We can't tell them what we know.” The Doctor said before looking at you. 

“I know.” you replied.

\-----

Everything passed by so quickly and now it was the time of the marriage of Umbreen and Prem. you stood off to the side of the stream, Umbreen on one side, Prem on the other and the Doctor straddling the stream. It was all so beautiful as you watched. 

“This is the spot you choose?” Prem asked. 

“I'm going to be the first woman married in Pakistan.” Umbreen said happily. 

“Of course you are.” Prem replied. 

You were standing between Yaz and Graham as you kept your eyes on The Doctor. But turned to Yaz when you heard her sniffling. 

“Are you all right, sweetheart?” Yaz’s mum asked, leaning over.   
“I always cry at weddings.” Yaz quickly lied, because we all knew the truth. Your vision was brought back to the wedding beforehand as the Doctor sonics the rope that was tied to two poles as it fell into the stream.

“I know there aren't many certainties in any of our lives, but Umbreen, Prem, what I see you in you is the certainty you have in each other. Something I believe in my faith. Love, in all its forms,” The Doctor looks over at you as she’s talking when your eyes meet you couldn’t breath.. You couldn’t move. It's like she was talking right to you, before she looked back at Umbreen and Prem. “Is the most powerful weapon we have, because love is a form of hope and, like hope, love abides in the face of everything. You both found love with each other. You believed in it, you fought for it, and you waited for it. And now, you're committing to it. Which makes you, right now, the two strongest people on this planet. Maybe in this universe. I am not sure how we formalise this.” She said finally. 

“I am.” Umbreen says happily as she leans down and scoops the rope up from the water. She turns back looking at Yaz. “Will you?” Yaz looks to Umbreen’s mom who nodded and Yaz walked forward. 

‘That's a Hindu thing, isn't it? Tying the hands together.” Yaz said walking forward. Taking the rope as she begins wrapping the rope around. 

“Now it can be our thing, if we want it to be.” Umbreen said as she smiled at Prem. 

You felt something, someone as you looked around but you didn’t see anything write off. So you chalked it up to that feeling.. The feeling that you all shared.   
\---   
It was a short walk back to the barn where everyone was sitting around, there was garland decorations hanging around the barn making it look less barn like than it had before. You had chosen to sit besides the Doctor.. Yaz, Ryan and Graham all sat opposite of You and The Doctor, as you listened to Umbreen begin to talk. 

“I'm not often lost for words but I never thought this day would come. It's been tough. People who I wish were here to celebrate…” Umbreen started looking from her Mother to her lap then back again. 

“They are, bheti.” Her mother said as she reached over and grasped her hand. This seemed to reassure Umbreen. Your vision turned to Yaz who seemed like she was soaking this all up. 

“The drought was nearly the end of us. But we get to have this day because of Manish. You were tireless. When there was hardly any food, you took none. When we doubted we'd make it through to summer, you kept on. Night and day, we worked those fields together. I'm proud to have been your neighbour but I'm even prouder now to call you my brother. You kept us fed, Manish. Will you let me feed you?”Umbreen talked as Manish moved from the shadows giving you a horrible twisting feeling. Everyone’s eyes moved from Umbreen as she finished her speech and held out a small cake for Manish

“ didn't work this land for you, Umbreen. I worked it for my brothers. One who didn't come back, and the other I wish hadn't.” Manish said, looking from Umbreen to Prem. 

“ Enough, Manish.” Umbreen’s mother said, as she too stood up. 

“No. Look at you all. Don't you understand what's coming? None of this will make a difference.” Manish spoke as he looked around before he turned and left the barn. 

“ We'll talk to him.” The Doctor said getting to her feet, and offering her hand to you as you both made your way to the door. The Doctor stopped. “Prem, your turn.” before she opened the door and you both walked out. You both followed Manish into the house after he grabbed Prem’s rifle and was heading back out. 

“Is that what you used to shoot the holy man? Your brother's rifle?” The Doctor said as Manished raised the rifle and pointed it at The Doctor, you didn’t think twice as you moved in front of her using your body to shield her. 

“Be quiet!” Manish said. 

“What happened, Manish? Did it get out of hand? Did you scare yourself? Because you were too young for the war. You've never fought or killed anyone.” The Doctor said as she pulled You to her side as she moved closer. You tried to stay but she was easily able to move you. 

“I'm not scared of anything because this is my time to fight. Fight for what I believe.” He replied to the Doctor. 

“Killing a man because he might marry a Muslim and a Hindu, and then pretend you knew nothing?” You said as you looked up at Manish, his gun moving to point at you. 

“Take your friends and leave, if you want to get out alive.” Manish said, his gun still trained on you. 

“What have you done? Who's coming?” The Doctor said as Manish looked at her, his gun not moving. You could hear horses in the distance as you looked back to the door. Manish drops his gun. 

“The Future.” He says as he walks around behind You and The Doctor then out the door. You and the Doctor look at each other as you both race outside back to the barn. The Doctor stopped outside for a moment as you looked around besides her. Then she grabs your hand and pulls you into the Barn. 

“ Listen, all of you. There's armed men heading up the track. You have to leave now.” As she closed the door behind you both. 

“They want the land.” Umbreen said, moving closer. 

“I'm not going anywhere. This is my home. My husband and parents are buried here. I'm not going to abandon it to thugs.” Umbreen’s mother said standing beside her daughter. 

“Where's Manish?” Prem asked from behind. 

“ He's leading them here.” The Doctor said. 

“He killed the holy man with your rifle” You spoke right after. 

“Of course.” Prem said like he knew it already. 

“Mum's right. This is our home. We stay.” Umbreen said looking at Prem

“If you stay, you'll die.” The Doctor said.

“ Go to the house. Get anything essential, and get back here.” Said looking at Umbreen and her mother. 

“I’ll help you” Yaz Volunteered. 

You stood there beside The Doctor as Yaz, Umbreen, and her mother left to get what they needed to get before they came back. You looked behind you at Graham and Ryan who were sharing similar looks.As the sounds of horses seemed to move ever closer the danger looming like a candle flickering in a light breeze. It didn’t seem like it had taken them very long to gather what they needed before they stepped back into the Barn. 

“ They're nearly here.” Yaz said as they entered. 

“You need to move out.” The Doctor said. 

“ I have to talk to Manish.” Prem said, looking at his Wife. 

“ No, Prem. I'm not leaving you here.” Umbreen said grabbing Prem’s hand. 

“I'll distract them long enough to be sure you can get away, then I'll be right behind you.” He replied to her. 

“It's too dangerous.” Umbreen argues. 

“He's my brother. Across the field, over the border, into the forests. Keep going north.” Prem tells her as she begins to before he kisses her. Your all stricken with sadness because you know he’s not going to make it. “Go!” he tells Umbreen as her and her mom take off out the door. He turns back to The Doctor “You as well.” He said. 

“I’ll come with you.” The Doctor said. 

“So will I.” You said standing besides the Doctor. 

No. These are demons I have to face alone.” He said turning towards the door and walking out. 

After he’s out of the house the Doctor takes off running, you and the rest follow behind her as you make your way across the field before you stop. 

“Look!” Yaz said. 

You stop beside the Doctor as you watch as Prem confronts Manish and other men on horses. You were too far away to hear anything but you were sure the Doctor could hear every word being spoken. That’s when the Thijarian’s appeared blocking your view. 

“We will watch over him now.” They said, their hands moving up like they had before. 

“Come on.” The Doctor said as you all turned around and began to walk back to the Tardis. The Gunshot rang out and you missed a step as the Doctor wrapped an arm around you. You all walked Crestfallen back to the TARDIS in silence. All you wanted to do was climb into your bed and disappear beneath the Sheets. 

Once you all made it back to the TARDIS you dropped yourself against the stairs as the Doctor moved over to were Yaz was standing, you understood why she went over there and didn’t stay with you. After a moment you laid your head against the top step as you let the coolness of the TARDIS Soothe you a bit. 

“Thank you.” You whispered. 

You laid like this until you heard the Doctor mentioning taking the Companions home for a bit of a rest. You didn’t care to move as you waved a hand about. As you heard lever’s and dials being pushed, pulled and yanked. Before you were displaced from the step as the TARDIS dematerialized and you were sent tumbling down the stairs. 

You didn’t seem to be safe anywhere.. Not even the floor, but the ride didn’t last long as you landed with a “THUMP!” making you groan as the Companions filed out of the door leaving you and the Doctor alone. You looked down at the sun pattern that still stained your hands, and smiled sadly. 

“It was a beautiful wedding.” You said looking up at her. “I love you two Doctor.”


End file.
